Last
by Jadenumb
Summary: Terakhir. Satu kata yang dapat dimaknai dengan baik dan buruk. Namun bagi Jungkook, Taehyung adalah yang terakhir dan kekal selamanya. Entah itu berarti baik atau tidak. [ KookV ] [KookPrinceAU]
1. Chapter 1

_Last_

.

.

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

[KOOKV]

.

Rate : M

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

.

Jadenumb - 2017

.

Happy reading:))

* * *

Taehyung hari ini dinaikkan pangkatnya menjadi pelayan kerajaan. Meski menurutnya dinaikkan atau tidak, tetap saja statusnya tak berganti. Tetap jadi kacung.

Orang bilang Taehyung tak punya malu. Sudah merayu dan menganiaya suami orang namun masih saja berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di istana. Bagaimana tidak malu? Orang yang dirayu saja suami ibu kepala kebersihan. Yang tak lain adalah tukang kebun belakang.

Tentu saja semuanya tak ia lakukan. Si tukang kebunnya saja yang keganjenan. Taehyung hanya sedang menjemur di teras belakang yang kebetulan dekat dengan kebun. Hanya sekadar menjemur seprei dan menepuk-tepuk kasur.

Namun tiba-tiba orang itu datang dan meremas bokong Taehyung. Tentu saja dia tersentak dan langsung menampar lelaki tersebut.

Yang ditampar geram dan menjadi-jadi. Ia menarik lengan Taehyung. Membawanya menuju semak-semak di area perkebunan.

Taehyung hampir dicabuli oleh si tukang kebun. Beruntungnya ibu kepala datang dengan niatan mencari kucing peliharaannya yang kabur sejak semalam.

Bukannya kucing berbelang tiga yang ia temukan malah lelaki berhidung belang ia dapatkan. Yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

Suami ibu kepala bilang kalau Taehyung sengaja menggoda dia dengan cara menggeal-geolkan bokongnya. Taehyung mendengus jijik mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

Tak punya pilihan, kini Taehyung dipindah ke istana baru. Istana utama tempat para keluarga inti kerajaan bermukim. Tetapi tetap saja, berita Taehyung si perebut suami orang sudah tercium aromanya sampai kesini.

"Hei sembunyikan cowokmu, bisa-bisa nanti digondol oleh ular berbisa."

' _Goblok, ular mana bisa menggondol,'_

Taehyung mendengus sambil terus mengelap jendela besar dengan sebuah kain. Sehubung dengan kepulangan sang pewaris takhta kerajaan maka para pelayan melakukan acara bersih-bersih di seluruh sudut istana.

Termasuk pula Taehyung. Dia bersama dengan para pelayan lainnya ditugaskan untuk mengelap jendela dan guci.

"Berhenti! Taruh semua alat ini ke belakang, pangeran akan datang sebentar lagi. Pastikan penampilan kalian rapih dan enak dilihat."

Taehyung mengambil ember yang berada di sebelah kiri kakinya. Ia memutar tubuhnya berniat kembali ke belakang.

"Dan Kim Taehyung, aku tak ingin melihatmu ikut bersama kami. Wajahmu terlalu merusak pemandangan."

Sial. Taehyung sudah tahu kalau ibu kepala yang baru akan bicara seperti itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan lokasi. Sedangkan yang lain sedang cekikikan senang atas apa yang telah dikatakan ibu kepala tadi.

Taehyung berjalan menuju ruangan pelayan. Berniat menaruh semua perabotan yang ia gunakan tadi ke tempat asalnya. Namun saat memasuki ruangan tersebut terdengarlah percakapan yang sedang menggunakan dirinya sebagai topik pembicaraan.

"Apa menurutmu Taehyung benaran bisu? Aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya sedikit pun." Kata seorang wanita bergaun merah. Kelihatannya dia bukanlah pelayan biasa. Namun seorang budak harem.

"Entahlah, akupun begitu. Kudengar ia bahkan tak bisa membaca dan menulis." Wanita ini terus menepuk-nepukkan wajahnya dengan bedak.

"Kalau begitu bukankah ia hanya sampah? Benar-benar tak ada nilainya sama sekali." kata wanita ketiga yang statusnya sama.

Ketiga wanita tersebut tertawa dengan suara melengking. Membuat Taehyung ingin tutup kuping dan buru-buru keluar darisana.

Taehyung langsung saja melempar perabot kebersihan itu ke lemari kabinet asal. Budak-budak itupun langsung menutup mulutnya.

Taehyung keluar ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju balkon timur. Sekarang pukul tujuh malam. Terlihat kereta-kereta kencana mewah nan elegan telah terparkir dengan rapih di depan pintu utama istana.

Pertanda bahwa sang pangeran akan segera menginjakkan kakinya disini.

Sejujurnya Taehyung tak begitu tertarik dengan pangeran yang katanya tampan itu. Taehyung hanya ingin pesta penyambutan ini berakhir kemudian bersih-bersih dan tidur.

Ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Kemudian kembali menghirup udara segar malam hari yang mengelilinginya.

Taehyung melangkah mundur berniat untuk berkeliling koridor istana. Sekarang umurnya 24 tahun. Akan jadi 25 Desember nanti. Sudah lebih dari dua belas tahun dirinya bekerja sebagai babu.

Apa yang kalian rasakan ketika sedang asyik bermain petak umpet bersama teman-teman lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang tak dikenal membopongmu dan membawamu pergi?

Tentu saja pasti kalian ketakutan dan kebingungan bukan. Itulah yang dirasakan si kecil Taehyung dulu. Rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya namun apa daya, mulutnya sudah disumpal terlebih dahulu oleh penjahat tersebut.

Disekap dan tak diberi makan selama beberapa hari kemudian dijual kepada kerajaan. Setelah sampai di istana tak juga diperlakukan baik.

Bentakan dan omelan jadi makanan sehari-hari. Tak jarang pula Taehyung dipukuli atau disabet dengan rotan.

Semuanya sudah pernah Taehyung jalani. Beruntungnya sekarang ia sudah tak lagi sering dipukuli. Meski masih sering dimaki.

Kim Taehyung hanyalah anak petani biasa. Tak sekolah, membaca menulis hanya sedikit dikuasai. Sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan untuk pergi ke ladang membantu Ayah.

Satu hal yang Taehyung syukuri, walau memang dia terlahir dari keluarga yang sederhana (kadang melarat kadang cukup) kedua orangtuanya benar-benar menyayangi Taehyung.

Yang Taehyung tahu, kini tujuan hidupnya adalah melihat kedua orang tuanya walau hanya sekali saja.

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar teriakan dari seorang prajurit.

"Perhatian! Yang mulia pangeran akan segera datang. Semua harap berbaris!"

Taehyung segera celingukan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia ikutan baris di sebelah pelayan lain yang kebetulan saat itu juga sedang berjalan melewati koridor. Larangan ibu kepala terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Taehyung menundukkan kepala. Tak berani melihat wajah sang pewaris takhta. Berbeda dengan pelayan wanita disebelahnya yang sengaja meninggikan pandangannya kearah si pangeran.

Jujur sekali lagi, Taehyung benar-benar tak tertarik untuk mengetahui ataupun berusaha menggoda si pangeran agar derajatnya naik atau dengan kata lain, menjadi herem milik pangeran Jungkook. Alasannya ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan langkah kaki di depannya.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti. Tepat dihadapannya.

Taehyung memainkan jarinya gugup. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah ia mengadahkan kepalanya atau tetap diam tergagup seperti biasanya.

Sebelum Taehyung selesai berpikir langkah kaki itu mulai berjalan menajauh. Taehyung menghela nafas lega. Pelayan sebelahnya mulai berbicara tentang seberapa tampannya si pewaris takhta.

Tentang seberapa manis senyumnya saat ia membalas senyuman wanita itu.

Taehyung hanya diam dan melangkah kembali keluar dari sana. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke aula membantu pelayan lainnya mempersiapkan piring dan sebagainya.

.

.

"Siapa namanya?" Jungkook terus berjalan menuju ruang kuasa.

"Maafkan hamba tuan, tetapi yang mana yang anda maksud?" Prajurit itu terus mengikuti langkah Jungkook dari belakang. Tetap menjaga jarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Yang paling terakhir. Laki-laki berambut cokelat tua."

"Kim Taehyung, tuan. Dia baru saja dipindah dari istana Rose beberapa hari yang lalu." Jungkook menyeringai.

"Beritahu aku lebih banyak tentangnya."

.

* * *

Taehyung mendengus sebal. Lagi-lagi dirinya diperintahkan untuk membersihkan kandang kuda. Kandang kuda yang letaknya menjurus kedalam hutan. Meski jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari istana, tetap saja diperlukan waktu sekitar lima belas sampai dua puluh menit kalau berjalan kaki. Dan jika malam tiba, suasana menjadi begitu menyengkak.

Si brengsek Hoseok kembali menyuruh Taehyung untuk membuang kotoran-kotoran kuda yang belum ia sentuh selama tiga hari itu. Padahal sebenarnya ini adalah tugasnya karena dialah yang bekerja sebagai penjaga sekaligus _pelayan_ kuda.

Taehyung mengambil garpu taman dan mulai mengeruk. Dia sebal karena selalu diancam jika tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan ini dia akan diadukan yang macam-macam kepada ibu kepala (lagi).

Kadang kuda yang letaknya tak jauh dari sebuah arena pacuan kuda ini memiliki total delapan ruangan yang menjadi rumah bagi para kuda-kuda kesayangan. Setiap partisi diisi oleh satu kuda. Dibagi empat-empat, empat berderet di sebelah kanan dan sisanya berderet di sebelah kiri.

Struktur bangunan dibuat seklasik mungkin. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu bata yang kokoh yang tersusun rapih dan struktur yang membingkai pintu kandang dibagian atasnya dibuat setengah melengkung. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya dipasang pilar-pilar yang tersusun oleh bahan yang sama.

Atapnya dibentuk melengkung memanjang. Beratap namun tak sepenuhnya tertutup. Masih ada ruang untuk udara dan matahari masuk melalui celah-celah yang telah sengaja dibuat. Arsitekturnya terkadang masih membuat Taehyung takjub terperangah.

Saat ini telah terhitung kandang kelima yang telah Taehyung bersihkan. Dia mengelap keringat dengan lengan kemejanya. Dari luar terdengar samar-samar teriakkan pelatih atau suara peluit yang mengisi ruang gelanggang dan sekitarnya. Para prajurit kesatria maupun pangeran dilatih di satu tempat. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh kalau setiap hari gelanggang ini selalu ramai dari pagi hingga sore hari.

Taehyung kemudian membuka pintu kandang yang terbuat dari besi itu. Berjalan sambil mendorong gerobak roda tiga yang berisi bongkahan tinja ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak tepat disebelah bangunan ini.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Akhirnya tinggal beberapa kandang lagi yang perlu dibereskan. Ia tersenyum kemudian melangkah mundur. Tak disangka, ia tersandung dan jatuh terjungkal kebelakang dengan bokong terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah.

Sialan, Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati.

Sambil meringis, ia bangkit kembali berdiri namun gagal. Ia terjatuh kembali. Taehyung berdecak sebal. Keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Dia tidak menduduki tahi-tahi kuda tersebut. Lagi, Taehyung menghela nafas berat.

Di sisi lain, matahari mulai tenggelam. Langit diatas terlihat begitu menawan dengan semburat oranye tuanya yang menjalar bergerak memenuhi langit. Taehyung mendongak. Dia selalu suka langit apapun kondisinya.

Saat mendung,cerah ataupun berawan, baginya langit tetaplah pantas untuk dipuja.

Kulit Taehyung yang agak kecokelatan karena terbakar sinar mataharipun tampak begitu berpendar menyatu dengan langit.

Dari seberang arena, Jungkook terus menatap Taehyung sedari tadi. Tentu saja si pangeran ikut tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh. Lantas seketika mata saling beradu tatap. Jungkook melengkungkan bibirnya keatas, tersenyum manis kearahnya. Taehyung mengedipkan kedua mata bulatnya berkali-kali kemudian buru-buru ia buang pandangannya dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat kembali menuju istana kuda.

Jungkook cemberut. Senyumnya yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah hanya dibalas dengan buangan muka. Dengan wajah lecek ia kembali melanjutkan latihan rutinnya.

Namun,

satu hal yang tak Jungkook ketahui.

Kalau saat ini,

pipi Taehyung benar-benar merona merah sampai ke telinga.

* * *

Halo semuaa ༼ﾉຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ︵┻━┻

saya kembali dengan cerita baru dan as always, rating M (HEHEh)

rencana sebenarnya pengen bikin oneshot,

tapi setelah dipikir lagi ternyata kepanjangan..

jadi saya putuskan untuk membaginya ke beberapa chapter,

mungkin hanya sampai 3 atau 4 chapter.

Terima kasih untuk semuaa yang sudah mau mampir membaca cerita inii,

semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan atau alay?

(kalau memang dirasa seperti itu mohon maaf tolong dimaklumi hhhh)

((psst jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya heheh))

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

_Last_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook x Taehyung

 _._

 **[KOOKV]**

 **.**

Chapter 2

.

* * *

Malam yang terang benderang pada angka kesekian di bulan Juni.

Kantuk tak kunjung datang menghampiri laki-laki berumur 24 tahun itu. Kim Taehyung, sedang duduk di gazebo belakang taman dengan memangku sebuah buku sketsa dan menggenggam pensil 2B di tangan kirinya.

Taehyung kidal. Hal itu menambah satu lagi keunikan tentangnya, selain dikira bisu,buta dan perebut suami orang.

Lelaki yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan sketsanya itu menoleh setelah mendengar suara krasak krusuk dari arah belakangnya. Si pembuat suara itu kemudian memanjat kayu yang menjadi penyusun gazebo tersebut sembari memeluk Taehyung erat. Pensil itu terlepas dari genggaman Taehyung.

Harum parfum yang digunakannya meneyerebak masuk kedalam indera penciuman pemuda yang lebih muda darinya satu tahun itu.

"Taehyung.."

Park Jimin namanya. Seorang Panglima muda berusia 26 tahun yang hampir seluruh waktunya ia habiskan bekerja di lapangan ketimbang ongkang-ongkang kaki di dalam kerajaan. Namun sehubungan dengan kedatangannya hari ini, dia mengambil cuti bertugas.

Jimin menarik pelukannya kemudian menangkup kedua sisi pipi Taehyung. Wajah lelaki dihadapannya ini berkilau karena cahaya rembulan. Juga sorotan binar kedua manik Taehyung yang sewarna dengan biji kakao itu tak kalah kilaunya dengan keelokan malam hari ini.

Taehyung mengukir senyum manis. Jimin otomatis ikut tersenyum juga. Kembali ia tarik Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Taetae? Orang-orang disini memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Ia membalas pelukan Jimin dengan mengeratkan pegangannya kepada kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Maaf aku baru datang sekarang. Maaf aku tak sempat kirim surat. Maafkan aku Taehyung.." Jimin membelai surai cokelat tua Taehyung dengan lembut. Sembari menghirup aroma dari surai tersebut.

Taehyung kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung.. Aku mengerti kok."

Jimin masih pula tersenyum. Setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya diam di dalam dekapan, Jimin membuka mulutnya.

"Aku baru ingat.. Apa kau sudah selesai menulis surat untukku?" Jimin menarik diri. Taehyung melotot tertangkap basah. Tangannya bergerak turun dari punggung Jimin. Kini matanya menatap kesembarang tempat.

"Mana sini, aku mau lihat." Jimin menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Suratnya..suratnya tertinggal!" Taehyung gelagapan.

"Tertinggal dimana?" Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Taehyung. Mempersempit jarak antara kedua mata mereka.

"Ugh, Jimin terlalu banyak menanya!" seru Taehyung dengan suara lantang sambil mendorong wajah Jimin menjauh dari dirinya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Taehyung bukan bisu. Bukan pula tuli. Taehyung _hanya_ pemalu.

Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya itu. Kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya berkata.

"Tak apa Taehyung-ie. Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu setiap hari agar kau cepat pandai!" Jimin terkekeh lagi.

Jimin mengusap poni rambut Taehyung dan mengecup keningnya berkali-kali. Taehyung cemberut karena lagi-lagi ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Namun sebenarnya, diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum. Bohong kalau Taehyung bilang ia tak suka dimanja seperti ini.

Maklum Taehyung dibawa kesini saat masih bocah.

Jimin dan Taehyung bertemu lima tahun yang lalu di hutan dekat istana. Saat itu Jimin terluka dan cedera tak bisa jalan. Lalu muncullah Taehyung yang baru pulang dari mencari kayu untuk persediaan di istana. Akhirnya Taehyung menolong Jimin untuk berjalan kembali ke istana dengan cara merangkul pundaknya. Meski di punggungnya dia membawa sebuah tas yang penuh dengan kayu, ia tetap menolong pemuda itu.

Disamping itu, sebetulnya Taehyung tak benar-benar menutup mulutnya seratus persen. Hanya saja ia berbicara dengan intonasi yang lemah dan pelan. Dan tentu saja tak semua orang dapat mendengar suaranya.

Sekarang Jimin sedang memperlihatkan buku yang sengaja ia bawa dari negeri tetangga untuk Taehyung. Selama ini Jimin selalu mengajari Taehyung baca dan tulis. Kemampuan bicara Taehyung juga sudah lebih baik ketimbang hari-hari sebelumnya. Semuanya terjadi berkat Jimin.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa bulan, Taehyung kembali tertawa dan tersenyum riang seperti ini.

Seluruh adegan reuni ini disaksikan oleh pangeran yang kebetulan sedang mencari angin malam bersama dua gadis yang menggelandoti lengannya di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Jungkook tak dapat lagi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua insan yang sedang peluk-pelukan sambil cekikikan di atas gazebo itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengeplak kepala Jimin karena berani sekali dia menyentuh mangsa yang telah ia incar berbulan-bulan itu.

' _Sudah kukira, dia bukan seorang tunawicara.'_

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Bahkan keberadaan dirinya saja tak terdeteksi saat dia melintas tepat di hadapan pasangan ini.

Saat ini dia bersama kedua gadis-gadis itu sedang duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari gazebo tempatnya mereka berada. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Jungkook panas.

Jungkook cemburu.

Jungkook ingin sekali berkenalan dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook ingin sekali mendekap Taehyung erat.

Jungkook kepingin sekali mencium bibir ranum itu dengan ganas dan membuat si pemilik bibir tersebut mendesah-

Jungkook menampar dirinya sendiri.

' _Sabar Jungkook.. untuk tipe yang seperti ini kau harus pelan-pelan untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut bak anjing kepada majikannya'_

"Hei pangeran tampan, Kau rupanya tak sabaran juga ya.." Kata seorang gadis di sampingnya yang memakai gaun mini berwarna merah yang pula menampakkan kedua belahan dadanya. Jungkook menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau benar Tzuyu, lihatlah, _junior_ -mu sudah menggembung seperti ini." Sahut gadis yang berada di sebelah kirinya yang juga mengenakan gaun mini berwarna hitam. Wanita ini mengelus-elus kejantanan Jungkook yang terlihat jelas membengkak di dalam balutan celana kain berwarna hitamnya. Jungkook sontak melihat kearah tempat dimana _junior_ -nya itu bersemayam. Dan ya, benar saja. _Miliknya_ sudah menggembung mungkin sejak sedari tadi.

Atau mungkin saat membayangkan Taehyung berada di bawahnya.

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menarik dengan kasar lengan kedua wanita tersebut menuju kamarnya. Menggunakan wanita-wanita ini mungkin tak cukup untuknya memuaskan hasrat seksual dalam dirinya.

Karena yang Jungkook mau bukan mereka. Bukan pula mereka yang lain.

Tapi Kim Taehyung.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat tua dengan bibir ranum dan kulit eksotis menggoda yang sedang tersenyum riang di gazebo seberang.

Semakin liar ia memikirkan Kim Taehyung, semakin pula _junior_ -nya berkedut minta dilepaskan.

Sial, Jungkook kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Berdoalah bagi kedua wanita tersebut. Semoga mereka dapat berjalan keesokan hari.

* * *

 _Dia selalu benci jatuh cinta. Karena dia tahu, dengan jatuh cinta,_

 _dia bisa lupa segalanya._

 _Dia tidak suka berada didalam suatu hubungan._

 _Namun suka berhubungan satu malam._

Itulah Jeon Jungkook. Berumur 20 tahun, tiga tahun ia habiskan di negeri tetangga untuk menuntut ilmu. Dan sekarang kembali pulang karena dianggap sudah 'matang'. Memiliki hobi menunggang kuda dan berburu.

Angan-angannya ingin menunggangi Kim Taehyung.

Memiliki riwayat dikhianati dan diselingkuhi mantan kekasih, membuatnya jadi kapok untuk menaruh hati kepada seseorang. Sehingga Jungkook memilih untuk tak membawa perasaan jika sedang berhubungan seks atau berdekatan dengan seseorang. Semuanya ia lakukan semata-mata untuk memuaskan nafsu berahi.

Sudah dua bulan Jungkook melirik pelayan manis bernama Kim Taehyung. Namun yang dilirik, tak pula peka. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Taehyung yang menarik perhatiannya. Jungkook sendiri tidak megerti kenapa ia begitu menginginkan lelaki itu.

Yang dia tahu, Kim Taehyung adalah pemuda manis berwajah seperti malaikat yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Namun Jungkook sudah putuskan. Kalau ia hanya akan sebatas menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Lagipula kalau berhubungan dengan laki-laki justru akan lebih mudah bukan urusannya? Dia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi membuat alibi kalau-kalau salah satu spermanya lolos menerjang ovum.

Brengsek memang. Tapi beginilah kehidupan percintaan dari seorang pewaris takhta kerajaan makmur yang punya segalanya. Wajah tampan, tubuh tegap nan kokoh, pintar dan berbakat, tak lupa dengan kekayaan yang ia miliki sejak berada dalam kandungan. Seluruh wanita ataupun laki-laki pasti akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya jika dia perintahkan.

Pagi ini Jungkook dijadwalkan untuk sarapan bersama di taman belakang istana. Sarapan pagi lengkap dengan kedua orangtuanya. Jungkook anak tunggal. Tak punya adik ataupun kakak sehingga otomatis, seluruh tanggung jawab dan kewajiban untuk melanjutkan pemerintahan ada di tangannya.

Hal itu juga yang mengakibatkan kedua orangtuanya mati-matian mencari jodoh yang pas untuk anak satu-satunya itu. Sehubungan juga dengan Jungkook yang gemar bermain wanita dan tak suka bila diikat dalam suatu komitmen. Namun tentu saja, tak ada yang satupun berhasil menaklukkan hati seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Jungkook anakku, kemari duduklah disamping Ibu."

Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan menuruti kemauan ibundanya. Ibunya tersenyum manis. Senyumnya sama persis seperti yang dimiliki oleh Jungkook.

"Kau tahu Jungkook.. Ayah dan Ibu sudah mengundang seorang gadis untukmu. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi jadi kuharap kalian berdua bisa mengenal satu sama lain."

"Ya, ibumu benar Jungkook.. Bukankah sudah saatnya aku menyerahkan kekuasaanku kepadamu?"

Gadis ini,gadis itu rasanya Jungkook sudah muak mendengar percakapan tentang perjodohan macam ini. Selera makannya pun sudah hilang hanyut bersama dengan udara segar yang sedari tadi berhembus lembut di sekitarnya.

Jungkook menumpukan kepalanya di satu tangan. Matanya menatap malas kearah dedaunan hijau. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

Diantara dedaunan segar tersebut, Jungkook menemukan satu kepala cokelat dan satu lagi kepala berambut hitam. Kedua maniknya lantas membulat. Tentu saja pemilik kepala cokelat yang sedang duduk terjongkok tersebut adalah Kim Taehyung.

Bibirnya otomatis melengkung keatas mendapati profil Taehyung dari samping yang sedang tersenyum manis. Rasanya seluruh rasa jengkel yang hinggap di dalam tubuhnya menghilang seketika melihat si pelayan itu. Namun sebagai ganti, jantungnya kini berdegup kian kencang.

Desau angin meniup lembut surai cokelat karamel Taehyung dan juga pria disampingnya, Jimin.

' _Sialan kenapa sih si pendek itu selalu ada di samping Taehyungku!_ ' teriak batin Jungkook.

Sambil memalingkan wajahnya ia kembali mengutak atik telur orak-arik yang telah disiapkan oleh koki kerajaan tersebut.

Daripada sibuk memikirkan jodoh, lebih baik sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa meniduri seorang Kim Taehyung.

Aha!

Terbesit suatu ide dalam benaknya.

"Maafkan aku Ayah, Ibu. Aku baru ingat kalau ada masalah penting yang harus kubicarakan pada Jimin."

Dengan itu kedua orangtuanya mengizinkan anak emas itu pergi dari lokasi makan pagi.

"Jimin-hyung!" seru Jungkook sambil berlari menuruni tangga kearah kedua insan yang sedang berbincang ditengah taman. Jiminpun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ah Pangeran. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Setelah Taehyung mendengar kata "pangeran" ia sontak terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa hina dan tak pantas untuk menatap pangeran Jungkook. Bahkan baginya, ia sangatlah tak pantas untuk berdekatan seperti ini dengan Jungkook.

"Tidak Hyung. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sedikit. Bagaimana keadaan di distrik Daegu, apa tak ada gangguan sedikitpun?"

"Soal itu kau tidak perlu cemas Tuan. Semuanya sudah ku bereskan kemarin sebelum aku kembali. Tiap penduduk juga sudah mendapat lahan untuk bertani seperti yang kau sarankan Tuan." Taehyung melangkah mundur. Lebih seperti berlindung dibalik tubuh kokoh Jimin.

"Oh oke." Jawab Jungkook tak tertarik. Kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya. Mulai melancarkan tujuan yang sebenarnya berbicara dengan Jimin.

"Uhm, Jimin-hyung apa seseorang yang ada dibalikmu itu budak barumu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya disekitaran sini." Tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang tak kunjung lepas menatap Taehyung yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik Jimin.

"Budak? Maaf tuan. Taehyung bukanlah budak, dia salah satu pelayan disini dan dia adalah **adikku**. Hei Tae, kemarilah tak perlu takut seperti itu. Jungkook bukanlah orang yang jahat. Setidaknya ia tak menggigit."

Tetot, salah.

Jungkook adalah orang yang suka menggigit. Apalagi di daerah leher.

Penekanan kata 'adikku' sungguh membuat Jungkook jengkel dan mendengus kasar. Jimin tertawa kecil.

Taehyung akhirnya berdiri disamping Jimin. Namun tentu masih menatap kearah sepatu usangnya. Jimin mengenggam tangan Taehyung yang tremor. Taehyung membalas genggaman tangan itu dan meninggikan kepalanya dengan kedua mata tetap menatap kebawah.

"S-selamat pagi yang mulia Jungkook. Nama saya K-kim Taehyung. Hamba baru dipindahkan dari istana Rose ke sini beberapa bulan terakhir." Kata Taehyung terbata-bata. Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Taehyung.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah mendekati Taehyung. Yang didekati hanya diam dan terus memainkan jarinya grogi. Kemudian si pangeran menjulurkan tangan lalu meraih ujung dahi Taehyung dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Taehyung menengadah menghadap pangeran yang masih belia tersebut. Atau bisa dibilang Taehyung dipaksa untuk menatap kedua manik obsidian bulat milik Jungkook.

Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya lima tahun itu semakin mempersempit ruang antara wajah kedua belah pihak. Jungkook menyeringai. Dia mantap memastikan kalau mangsanya kali ini pasti akan jatuh hati padanya.

"Kalau sedang diajak bicara, ada baiknya kalau kau menatap mata orang yang sedang berbicara, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Rasanya seperti tersedot kedalam sebuah _black hole_ yang tidak ada ujungnya. Pipinya memerah saat jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Jungkook kembali menyeringai melihat reaksi yang ia dapatkan.

Jimin yang berada tepat di samping Taehyung pun mengambil tindakan. Dia menutup mulut Taehyung menggunakan telapak tangannya antisipasi andaikan Jungkook berusaha untuk mencium adik kesayangannya itu.

Dengan senyum 'manis'-nya Jimin berkata.

"Kau sedang berusaha mencoba melakukan apa Jungkook?" Jungkook beralih menatap wajah Jimin yang nampak benar-benar sangat 'bersahabat' itu.

"Ah tidak hyung. Hanya saja ini pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat manis sepertinya." Jawab sang pangeran sambil mengelus lembut pipi kiri Taehyung. Pipi Taehyung semakin merekah merah. Bak seekor kepiting yang telah direbus.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Taehyung, Jimin menepis tangan Jungkook agak kasar.

"Maaf kami buru-buru. Jika ada hal **penting** yang ingin dibicarakan, lebih baik nanti saja. Mohon maaf pangeran. Kami undur diri terlebih dahulu." Kata Jimin masih dengan 'senyum' mautnya kemudian merangkul pinggang Taehyung dan melenggang pergi.

Jungkook dengan seringaian buaya daratnya itu melambaikan tangan kearah pasangan yang hendak pergi memancing di sungai tersebut.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dia mengumpat dalam hati.

'' _Dia malaikat sungguh_ ,'

.

* * *

Seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah meninggalkan review, follow dan favourite cerita inii ❤

Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir untuk baca cerita ini heheh, saya semakin semangat untuk update lebih cepat❤

semoga saya bisa terus ada waktu luang untuk menulis kelanjutan fiksi ini maupun yang lainnya.

Terima kasiih, dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya:)


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _Last_

 _._

 _Jungkook x Taehyung_

 _._

 _[KOOKV]_

 _slight;_

 _[MINYOON]_

 _Chapter 3_

 _Maafkan saya ;;-;;_

 _._

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jungkook telah menguntit Taehyung yang sedang menggambar di hutan sekitaran istana. Taehyung yang sedang duduk rileks di bawah pohon rindang dan memangku sebuah buku polos dengan _cover_ kulit sintetis berwarna cokelat.

Mungkin saat ini Taehyung terlihat seperti dewi yang telah turun dari surga. Dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana pula bertelanjang kaki. Dari surai cokelat terus turun ke hidung dan sampai ke bagian yang selama ini tak pernah gagal membuatnya menelan ludah dalam-dalam, bibir ranum nan merah si pelayan.

Sungguh Jungkook bersumpah akan mengecup tahi lalat yang berada di ujung hidung dan pojok bibir bagian bawah tersebut.

Jungkook kini sudah tak ingat malu lagi. Dulunya dia benar-benar masih menjunjung harga diri sebagai pangeran dengan cara tidak mau terlihat terlalu jelas mendekati seorang pelayan. Namun sekarang rasanya kesabaran itu terus terkikis hari demi hari. Sehingga membuatnya nekat melakukan hal seperti ini.

Jujur saja, sang pangeran bukanlah seseorang yang penuh dengan kesabaran. Ia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau dengan cepat. Hanya untuk Kim Taehyung, dia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak 'menyerang' Taehyung secara agresif.

Maklum usianya baru saja menginjak 20 tahun September lalu. Bisa dibilang masih belum mahir dalam mengendalikan hormon sendiri.

Jungkook sedang mengintip dari balik pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung berada. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus dari sisi kiri dan kanan membuat Jungkook mengantuk. Jungkook merasakan kedua matanya mulai melemah.

Saat matanya mulai berangsur menutup Jungkook mendengar suara pijakan kaki mendekat kearahnya. Namun hal itu tak cukup untuk menyadarkan dia atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Uh tuan..? apa anda tidak apa-apa?" suara bariton masuk kedalam gendang telinga Jungkook. Sontak yang ditanya mendelik sempurna.

 _Astaga tuhan, apa aku sedang di surga..?_

Jungkook melongo menatap seorang pemuda berparas rupawan di depannya. Yang bertanya juga menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung dan polos. Hanya ada satu pikiran di dalam kepala Taehyung saat itu. Dia bingung kenapa majikannya ini menatap dirinya seperti orang dungu.

"A-ah ya aku tidak apa-apa Kim Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk bokongnya untuk membersihkan dedaunan atau rumput yang menempel. Taehyung mengukir senyum di wajahnya sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Omong-omong tuan sedang ap-" Perkataan Taehyung terpotong oleh omongan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung apa aku boleh jadi temanmu?" kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja. Pipi Jungkook lantas memerah malu. Taehyung tertawa. Dia menganggap bahwa si pangeran begitu manis seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja tuan. Hamba akan sangat senang kalau bisa berteman dengan anda." Taehyung dengan bangga. Kemampuan berbicaranya semakin baik berkat kehadiran Jimin. Pun karena dia sedikit demi sedikit telah membuka dirinya kepada orang lain.

Jungkook tersenyum senang dan malu-malu. Usahanya berhari-hari selama ini mengikuti Kim Taehyung berbuah manis juga.

Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menelusuri jalan sepanjang danau sampai matahari redup tenggelam.

Ditegaskan kembali Jungkook bukanlah orang yang rela menunggu untuk sesuatu. Jungkook selalu ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekadar berbincang dipinggir danau. Karena memang tujuan utama Jungkook bukan untuk sekadar berteman dengan Kim Taehyung bukan?

Jungkook stress karena tak kunjung bisa meniduri Kim Taehyung. Oleh sebab itu, pada malam ke lima belas bulan Juli, Jungkook mengadakan pesta besar di istana. Semua orang sibuk bekerja, sekalipun orang tuanya yang saat itu sedang pergi ke negara tetangga dengan urusan diplomasi.

Jungkook mengundang seluruh teman-temannya untung datang ke istana. Suasana malam itu sungguh terasa seperti di klub malam. Bedanya, disini lebih elegan karena hampir seluruh pengunjungnya masih berdarah biru.

Semua orang menenggak alkohol maupun anggur. Seluruhnya mabuk sampai tak sadarkan diri.

Tak terkecuali dengan Pangeran Jungkook.

Taehyung saat itu sedang berjalan melewati koridor timur, melewati aula yang tengah digunakan pangeran dan kawan-kawannya berpesta ria, kemudian berpapasan dengan si pangeran yang dalam keadaan mabuk sedang menggandeng seorang wanita bertubuh aduhai dengan dada yang juga tak kalah semok.

Gincu merah yang melekat pada bibir wanita tersebut telah memudar mungkin sudah berpindah tuan ke bibir Jungkook.

Keduanya bertatapan sejenak.

Terkadang Taehyung selalu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai-sampai selalu ketibanan sial seperti ini.

Taehyung sebenarnya sudah letih dan lemas akibat bekerja sepanjang hari. Oleh karena itu, lengan kirinya dengan mudah ditarik oleh Jungkook kearah yang tidak diketahui dirinya.

Bodohnya Taehyung tak melawan. Barangkali tak kuasa menahan pesona sang pangeran dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan kulit gemerlap karena dilapisi keringat.

Jungkook membawanya kedalam sebuah kamar tamu tak berhuni yang letaknya diujung koridor. Dia mendorong kasar Taehyung keatas kasur. Tak lupa sebelumnya sudah dia kunci pintu kamar tersebut.

"Dapat kau Kim Taehyung." Jungkook sambil menggigit leher Taehyung. Menggigit yang benar-benar menggigit, tak ada lembutnya sama sekali. Taehyung mengerang kesakitan.

Tentu saja segala hal yang dilakukan Jungkook sekarang dan nanti hanya dilandasi oleh nafsu berahi semata. Cukup sudah dia kelaparan sampai tak bernafsu melihat makhluk lain yang mungkin bahkan lebih indah daripada Taehyung.

Dari leher naik terus sampai ke bagian yang paling ia puja selama ini, bibir ranum si pelayan manis.

Langsung saja Jungkook meraup kedua bibir tersebut dengan buas tak peduli dengan keadaan pemilik bibir yang tengah terengah-engah menyesuaikan gerak bibir lawan mainnya.

" _Mngh-h_ "

Untuk beberapa saat berbagai suara lenguhan serta decakan mengisi ruang malam ini.

Taehyung mendorong dada Jungkook bermaksud untuk menjauhkan dari dirinya. Tetapi yang didapat malahan Jungkook yang semakin kuat melumat bibirnya. Sampai-sampai menggigit bibir Taehyung hingga berdarah karena Taehyung yang 'bandel' tak mau membuka mulutnya sebagai pintu masuk untuk lidahnya.

" _A-ah!_ tu- _anh_.."

Jungkook mendominasi mulut Kim Taehyung,samar-samar Taehyung rasakan anggur dalam mulutnya.

Tangan kanannya terus bergerak meraba bagian atas dan bawah tubuh Taehyung.

Jungkook yang pertama memutus tautan kedua bibir. Keduanya megap-megap berebut oksigen di udara. Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung. Pipi merah merekah, butiran air jatuh merembes dari kening si pelayan. Kedua matanya merah dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Begitu erotis yang hanya akan menambah kemaluan Jungkook semakin berdenyut.

Sungguh untuk kesekian kali, Jungkook kembali bersumpah bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah seorang dewi.

Taehyung kembali gemetaran akibat ditelanjangi oleh kedua manik obsidian Jungkook.

Suatu ide muncul dikepala Jungkook. Ia mencopot dasi hitam yang sedang dipakai olehnya. Kemudian mengikat kedua tangan Taehyung yang baginya sama bandelnya dengan bibir ranumnya itu.

Taehyung merintih sambil berontak tak mau diikat.

Jungkook sebal karena Taehyung yang tak mau menurut. Lantas ia menampar pipi Taehyung terlampau kuat. Taehyung kembali merintih.

Pangeran membuka ikat pinggang Taehyung. Melepas celana serta dalaman yang dikenakan Taehyung dengan tidak sabaran, menampakkan kepunyaan Taehyung yang setengah ereksi. Pemuda yang berada dibawah Jungkook itu sontak membelalaki kedua matanya.

"T-tuan tolong hentikan,"

Jungkook tak merespon dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya menurunkan celananya sepaha. 'Junior' (atau bisa kita sebut dengan 'senior' karena ukurannya yang jauh lebih besar daripada Taehyung)- Jungkook terus berkedut minta dikempit. Sial, malangnya nasib Taehyung. Jungkook masuk kedalam lubang kecil nan sempit Taehyung dengan paksa dan brutal.

Taehyung hampir berdengking saking sakitnya. Jungkook hilang akal akibat sensasi yang dirasakannya saat telah memasuki dan menerjang kuat dinding hangat Taehyung.

Kepala Taehyung pening akibat rasa sakit dan nyeri berlebihan yang begitu terasa di bokongnya. Telinganya tak mendengar apa-apa selain dentuman jarum jam yang menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas.

Kedua manik cokelat tua Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan air dari sudut mata dan berangsur menutup dengan rapat.

Taehyung berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

* * *

Sayangnya segalanya adalah kenyataan. Sudah lewat dari satu minggu setelah petaka tersebut terjadi.

Keadaan (bokong) Taehyung sudah semakin membaik dari sebelumnya. Berdalih jatuh dari tangga saat mengambil mangga di kebun belakang, berhasil membuat semua orang percaya tentang mengapa ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih selama berhari-hari belakangan ini.

Yang pertama selalu menyakitkan bukan?

Taehyung sama sekali tak marah dengan Jungkook. Hanya saja dia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang apa-apa serba pasrah. Serba ikhlas dengan segala yang telah menimpa dirinya. Mulai dari diculik saat kecil, dijual dijadikan budak, dituduh maling suami orang sampai disetubuhi secara paksa oleh seorang pangeran yang mungkin saja paling tampan seantero negeri.

Yang terakhir masih ada sedikit untungnya sih. Setidaknya 'pertama kali-nya' Taehyung bukan seorang paman-paman atau lelaki tua.

Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa melawan takdir, bukan?

Namun disamping hal itu, tetap saja Taehyung masih tidak berani kalau berpapasan atau bertemu dengan Jungkook. Dadanya selalu sakit ketika sosoknya muncul dihadapannya. Dia yang berjalan dengan ringan tak ada beban sama sekali serta selalu dengan senyum menawannya itu. Bertindak seolah-olah kejadian malam itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati. Lagipula dirinya sadar diri kok. Dia hanya seorang pelayan yang mungkin hidupnya sudah 'diselamatkan' oleh istana. Atas nama balas budi, Taehyung memperbolehkan mereka untuk memperlakukannya seenak jidat.

Walau dalam hati ingin sekali rasanya berteriak.

Cuaca di luar cerah seperti biasanya. Taehyung sedang berjalan sendirian melamun di tengah koridor tempatnya bertemu dengan Jungkook yang mabuk malam itu. Ia menghela nafas.

Apa ada cara untuk mengeluarkan Jeon Jungkook dari pikirannya?

Sepertinya Taehyung termakan omongan sendiri. Bilang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan si pangeran. Nyatanya memang pesona dan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Pangeran Jungkook tiada orang yang bisa menolaknya.

"Sialan.." Taehyung berkata dalam helaan nafas beratnya.

"Siapa yang sialan Tae?" Sontak Taehyung langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Jimin dengan mata terbelangah, pun dengan mulut yang megap-megap bingung harus jawab apa.

"Ah bukan siapa-siapa hyung.." Jimin menaikkan kedua alisnya tak percaya dengan pernyataan tersebut. Taehyung kurang pandai berbohong. Lantas ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya gugup.

"Cukup Taehyung jangan digigiti terus.." Jimin meraih dagu adik kesayangannya tersebut kemudian mengelusnya dengan maksud agar Taehyung berhenti. Dan tentu dituruti dengan baik oleh Taehyung.

"Hei lihat aku.." Taehyung akhirnya mengalihkan pula pandangannya dari luar jendela balik menatap Jimin dengan bibir manyun. Jimin luluh, kemudian melipat senyum.

"Kudengar kemarin kau jatuh dari tangga..?" Taehyung mengangguk perlahan. Jimin juga ikutan mengangguk. Memastikan kabar yang beredar benar adanya.

"Apa bokongmu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Betul hanya sedikit?" Taehyung mengangguk mantap. Jimin kembali tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak surai lembut Taehyung. Terakhir, Jimin menyeka poni yang menutupi kening Taehyung kemudian mengecupnya lembut. Pipi Taehyung sedikit memerah.

"Aku pergi latihan sebentar ya. Kalau kau memang sudah lelah sebaiknya istirahat dulu ok?" Taehyung melakukan gerak hormat kepada Jimin. Sambil berkata _'siap kapten!'_ kemudian tersenyum. Menampakkan senyuman kotak ciri khasnya. Jimin tertawa kecil kemudian meninggalkan adiknya tersebut kembali sendiri.

Ternyata lagi-lagi ada yang sedang panas saudara-saudara.

Terbakar oleh api cemburu. Si Jungkook dari tadi menguping dan menonton seluruh kejadian ini.

Cepat saja, dia melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri Taehyung. Taehyung yang masih senyam-senyumpun kaget ketika lagi-lagi lengannya ditarik oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik kembali tangannya dengan kuat. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Jungkook terlampau terlalu kuat untuk jadi lawan Taehyung.

"Tuan tolong lepaskan." Sayangnya Jungkook tak menerima perintah dari siapapun. Sekalipun dari orang tuanya. Lagi, Jungkook memanglah seorang brengsek.

Lagipula sejak kapan Jungkook tidak brengsek?

Jungkook membawa Taehyung ketempat yang sama. Kamar yang letaknya diujung koridor tersebut. Kamar bernuansa kayu yang menjadi saksi atas salah satu kebejatan yang telah dilakukan oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung merasa dejavu. Seperti mengalami kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Dirinya yang dihempas keatas kasur begitu saja serta Jungkook yang seperti orang kesetanan.

Jungkook bernafas tak beraturan. Merasa 'milik-nya' diambil. Kedua matanya menatap Taehyung tajam dan penuh amarah.

Sial, Taehyung kembali tremor dibawah cengkraman sang penguasa.

Taehyung ingin mendorong Jungkook. Namun niatnya terurung karena terlebih dahulu kedua tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook cemburu sekali. Tidak suka kalau Taehyung-nya disentuh seperti itu oleh selain dirinya.

Lantas ia mencium Taehyung dengan tak kalah ganasnya dengan yang kemarin. Atau mungkin yang ini lebih kasar dari yang kemarin.

Taehyung terus meronta dan menolak lumatan yang diberikan Jungkook kepadanya dengan cara tak memberikan respon apapun. Malahan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tak ada celah bagi Jungkook untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Jungkook kesal. Dia kemudian mengganti tangannya menjadi satu tangan untuk menahan kedua tangan Taehyung. Kemudian menjambak surai Taehyung kasar.

Yang dijambak meringis kesakitan. Tentu itulah niatan sebenarnya, agar Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan memberikan respon terhadap dirinya.

Bagi Jungkook, Taehyung bak candu tak terelakkan. Yang apabila tidak 'dikonsumsi' akan benar-benar membuatnya kesetanan, seperti saat ini. Kalau bisa dia ingin mengurung Taehyung agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melihatnya. Entahlah ini tindakan posesif atau protektif.

Jungkook terus melumat bibir Taehyung. Terasa nikmat sekali, sungguh nikmat. Setelah satu minggu tak mengonsumsi Kim Taehyung. Setelah satu minggu tak pernah berhasil menemukan Kim Taehyung dimanapun karena selalu menghindar darinya.

Mata Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Taehyung kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia selalu menjadi orang yang begitu lemah, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sudah seperti ini. Dalam hatinya Taehyung selalu memohon agar Jimin datang dan menyelamatkannya.

Jungkook akhirnya melepas tautannya sambil terengah-engah. Kemudian mendapati Taehyung dengan keadaan yang sama namun rasanya si pelayan tak lagi mampu menahan tangisnya.

Jadilah si pelayan manis menangis terisak-isak dibawah Jungkook dengan keadaan yang tak kalah kacau.

Jungkook melongo. Pegangannya melemah. Taehyung menarik tangannya untuk menutupi kedua mata sewarna biji kakao tersebut.

"Jimin h-hyung.." Taehyung masih terisak. Air mata seakan terus mengalir tak berhenti dari kedua sudut matanya.

Dada Jungkook terasa sesak.

Perlahan dia turun dari kasur. Berjalan mundur kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri dengan keadaan kacau disana.

Untuk pertama kali Jungkook menyesali perbuatan yang telah dia buat.

* * *

Taehyung menutup kenop pintu kamar tidurnya. Berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan lesu, pergi menuju dapur istana yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari kamar-kamar tidur para pelayan serta budak.

Taehyung ingin menulis oleh sebab itu dia mencari tempat yang lebih terang untuk menuliskan catatan hariannya. Dapur merupakan salah satu tempat di istana yang punya penerangan cukup. Dan lebih bagusnya lagi karena di dapur ada seseorang yang dapat menemaninya begadang sampai tengah malam, yaitu Kim Seokjin, tukang cuci piring sekaligus salah satu juru masak di istana ini.

Yang selalu bersikap baik dan lembut kepada Taehyung.

Mengingat hal itu Taehyung menjadi semangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Jin-hyung!" teriak Taehyung dari pintu masuk dapur. Namun yang didapati adalah keadaan dapur yang kosong melompong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain pantat panci yang tergantung di dinding berfondasi batu. Taehyung menghela nafas. Bibirnya manyun melengkung kebawah. Taehyung sedang ingin berbicara kepada orang lain. Tapi kenapa mereka semua seperti menghindar dari Taehyung.

Moodnya sudah turun. Tak mau dia menulis catatan hariannya di sini. Taehyung memilih untuk meninggalkan dapur.

Lagi, Taehyung kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor tanpa arah. Hanya sekadar berjalan sambil melihat malam hari melalui kaca jendela besar yang terpampang gagah di dinding-dinding setiap koridor.

Sekarang yang menghiasi langit dan menerangi Taehyung bukanlah lagi sang surya. Melainkan rembulan malam yang dengan eloknya memancarkan sinarnya ke wajah Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum. Untuk sesaat akhirnya dia terbebas dari Jeon Jungkook.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang lebih indah daripada rembulan itu?"

"Jawabannya, tidak. Ya ampun… apa hanya ini yang kau bawa setelah kembali dari Busan?"

Pemuda itu melihat sesosok dua sosok yang begitu familiar dikepalanya. Park Jimin, yang punya surai hitam legam, si panglima paling kuat kerajaan dengan Min Yoongi, seorang budak harem milik Raja Jeon.

Taehyung kembali melipat senyum melihat keduanya sedang bercengkrama dihadapan sang rembulan.

Dia hendak memutar balik tubuhnya kembali ke kamar tidur. Namun lebih dulu terhenti karena Yoongi terlanjur memanggil namanya.

"Hei anak kecil, apa kau akan terus bersikap kurang ajar begitu padaku? setelah berbulan-bulan kita tidak berbicara apa kau tidak mau menyapaku sedikit saja?" teriak Yoongi dengan suara bariton-nya. Membuat kepala Park Jimin ikutan menoleh kearah yang diteriaki Yoongi.

Taehyung berbalik sambil tersenyum malu. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri kedua insan tersebut dengan hati yang hangat. Lantas ia memeluk Yoongi yang memasang rautan wajah jijik yang dibuat-buat namun nyatanya pelukan tersebut dibalas hangat oleh Min Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum manis sekali. Jarang-jarang ia lihat kedua orang ini akur. Kemudian Jimin mengulurkan kedua tangannya bermaksud ingin ikut bersama kehangatan ini. Dan sedikit-sedikit modus kepada Yoongi. Sebelum dia melancarkan aksinya, Min Yoongi sudah terlebih dahulu memelototi Park Jimin yang membuat dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh sendiri.

Yoongi menutup kedua matanya menghirup aroma khas dari Kim Taehyung melalui leher. Tentu saja dari leher, karena Yoongi lebih pendek daripada Kim Taehyung. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Harum wewangian bunga masuk kedalam penciuman Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku hyung.. a-aku janji akan lebih sering mengunjungimu nanti.."

"Tak apa Taehyung. Aku hanya bercanda.… tadi? Astaga Taehyung! Maksudku tak usah sampai menangis begini." Yoongi sedikit mendelik karena Taehyung yang tiba-tiba sudah sesenggukan di pelukannya.

Jimin langsung terlihat khawatir kemudian membelai bagian belakang kepala Taehyung.

"Tae..?" Yoongi berbicara dalam intonasi yang lembut sambil terus mengusap punggung Taehyung.

Kemudian dia berbisik-bisik kepada Jimin.

' _Woi cepat ambil ini anakmu, aku tidak pandai bersikap kepada orang yang sedang menangis!'_

' _Maksudmu anak kita?'_

' _Astaga terserah kau lah,'_

Jimin tersenyum menang melawan Yoongi yang membuang muka serta menampakkan semburat merah kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Taehyung..?" suara Jimin begitu lembut terdengar. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dari curuk leher Yoongi dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

' _Kemarilah..'_ bisik Jimin lagi sambil seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung yang (masih) sesenggukan menerima uluran tersebut.

Kim Taehyung si koala telah berpindah tuan saudara-saudara.

Yoongi menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap-usap dadanya. Jimin menciumi terus pucuk kepala serta membelai lembut helaian cokelat Kim Taehyung yang sudah mulai memanjang. Tak lupa juga bisikan-bisikan lembut pun terus diutarakan untuk Kim Taehyung.

' _Tidak apa-apa Taehyung..'_

' _Ssh aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, begitu pula dengan Yoongi-hyung dan Jin-hyung..'_

Awalnya Yoongi menatap mereka dengan jijik atas apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Jimin, seperti sedang menonton opera sabun katanya. Lama kelamaan kalau diperhatikan terus,Yoongi merasakan dadanya ikutan sesak karena melihat keadaan Taehyung yang seperti itu. Karenanya dia pamit kepada Jimin untuk kembali ke kamar. Jimin membuka kedua maniknya seraya tersenyum manis kearah Yoongi.

' _Nanti malam aku ke kamarmu ya.'_ katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yoongi tersipu malu dan berbalik menuju arah sebaliknya.

Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya. Sepertinya dia telah mengerti mengapa hatinya hanya berdebar kencang untuk

Park Jimin.

* * *

Haii semuaa,

sebelumnya saya mau kasih sedikit penjelasan, sebenernya cerita ini latar kerajaan eropa gituu tapi di chapter sebelumnya

saya menyebutkan kota busan karena saya bingung mau kasih nama daerah2 di cerita ini apa;-;

jadii latarnya memang kerajaan eropa tapi saya menggunakan nama-nama kota korea hehehee..(dan juga istilah-istilah seperti hyung noona dll)

Lalu saya suka sekali menggambarkan jimin dengan karakter gentle dan lembut (bukannya keduanya sama saja ya?)

karena bagi saya jimin itu seperti angel tapi badannya keker.. sama halnya dengan jungkook.

saya bingung. di satu waktu saya melihat jimin dan jungkook seperti bayi yang perlu dilindungi

kemudian mereka berubah menjadi sosok ayah (daddy) yang sangat panas(h00t)?

(shoutout ke teman baik saya [shoora] yang selalu menggunakan istilah ayah sebagai kata pengganti daddy)

tapi walaupun begitu bukan berarti yang berwajah lebih imut dan manis selalu menjadi yang dibawah bukan? (wink)

bukan berarti yang bersuara lebih berat selalu menjadi yang diatas kan? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

bayangkan. suara bariton yang merintih mendesah keras tanpa henti kontras dengan lenguhan-

astaga;;

tolong. jauhkan. saya. dari. internet.

saya rasa cukup sekian curhatnya OUO

oh ya dan satu lagii saya suka sekali menulis tentang platonic lovenya jimin dan taehyung hehehee

Tentu sajaa selalu saya ucapkan terima kasih banyaaak untuk yang sudah sekedar mampirr serta meninggalkan review,favs,dan follow (love) (love)

atau yang sudah sabar menunggu saya mengusir kemalasan ini (love) (love)

(salahkan juga jadwal yang padat karena banyak ujian dan

remedial. ok.)

entah kenapa saya kalau dapat notifikasi dari ffn serasa dapat surat cinta?

Terima kasih banyaak teman-teman sekalian.. semua review selalu aku baca!

kalau cerita ini membosankan, ada kesalahan, ada pertanyaan atau saran supaya cerita ini lebih baik lagii jangan sungkan untuk tulis di kolom review yaa!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa! dan selamat natal dan tahun baru(love) (love)

((kenapa ffn nggak bisa pakai emotikon love sih TT_TT))


	4. Chapter 4

.

Last

.

Jungkook x Taehyung

.

[KOOKV]

Chapter 4

.

 _99% isinya lenguhan, selamat menikmati._

* * *

Jungkook si tukang mabuk. Kemarin sore teler lagi di kursi taman istana ditemani Kim Namjoon, seorang anak penasihat raja yang ditugaskan untuk mendampingi dan menjadi penasihat Pangeran Jungkook.

Padahal masih pukul lima sore, si pangeran sudah mulai berbicara melantur tentang banyak hal. Seperti kekeringan yang melanda daerah pesisir sampai berdebat siapa yang duluan ada, telur atau ayam.

Untungnya Namjoon sudah kenal lama dengan Jungkook. Umurnya hanya berbeda dua tahun. Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil. Satu bangku sekolah dari sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas. Jadi sudah hafal tabiat satu sama lain.

"Kau tah-u hyung? Kemarin aku pergi berkuda melewati danau. Lalu kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Yasudah. Memang ya di dunia ini tidak ada yang mengerti a-ku.." Namjoon menghela nafas. Kemudian menenggak tehnya lamat-lamat. Sudah kesekian kali Jungkook berkata kalimat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menjatuhkan kepalanya. Merengek-rengek serta meraung seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen.

"Hyung aku _hik_ mau…" Jungkook mengecilkan suaranya. Namjoon mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Anda ingin apa pangeran?"

"Aku mau Te-yuung~"

"Apa?" Namjoon mendekatkan telinganya kesamping wajah Jungkook yang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Teyung hyuung.. Te-yung…" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk taman. Namjoon melihat kesekeliling taman. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh pohon dan daun yang bergesekan ditiup angin. Pikiran Namjoon melayang kemana-mana. Pikirnya Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang telah berbeda alam. Lantas ia bergidik merinding.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar menakutiku sekarang Jungkook." Setelahnya Namjoon membawa Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya.

Sepanjang jalan Jungkook hanya berbicara tentang Teyung ini dan Teyung itu.

"Teyung sayaang~ Teyung cintaku kembalilah kepadaku…" Teriak Jungkook berulang kali saat diantar Namjoon menuju kamarnya. Namjoon jadi malu sendiri ketika ada pelayan atau seseorang yang pangkatnya lebih dari dia melewati serta menyapanya dan Pangeran Jungkook.

" _Aish,_ Jungkook bisa tidak sih kau tutup mulutmu itu!"

"Tutupi mulutku dengan bibir ranum manismu itu Teyung…" Namjoon menoleh kearah Jungkook. Melihatnya dengan jijik dan meringis.

"Hm? Kau ingin aku ci-um ya? Sini sini.." Jungkook kemudian memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, mengarahkan kearah Namjoon. Namjoon semakin bergidik ngeri, menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menjauhkan wajah Jungkook darinya.

"Kau gila ya Jungkook. Astaga tuhan tolong henti- Selamat sore Taehyungku yang manis." Wajah Namjoon berubah drastis setelah melihat Taehyung yang sedang membawa ember berisi pakaian bersih yang baru saja dia angkat dari belakang.

"Selamat sore Tuan Namjoon.." balas Taehyung melipat senyum.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum nanti kamu bisa sakit. Kalau kamu sakit aku akan sedih sekali Tae.."

Taehyung tertawa tersipu.

"Sudah tuan, Taehyung sudah makan." Jawab Taehyung sopan. Jungkook menghentikan upayanya untuk mencium Namjoon. Sekarang perhatiannya tertuju pada Taehyung. Wajahnya merah akibat kebanyakan menenggak alkohol. Kedua matanya sayup-sayup menatap Taehyung yang berdiri dan sama sepertinya sedang menatap balik kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook malu. Membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Kemana saja asal tidak kearah Taehyung. Pipi Taehyungpun juga ikut sedikit mengembang.

"Ah benar juga! Taehyung bisakah kau membantuku mengurus si pangeran manja ini? Aku rasa akan lebih ringan kalau kau ikut membantuku juga."

Taehyung melongo. Bingung harus jawab apa.

"U-hm maaf tuan, aku masih harus mengerjaka-"

"Ah kau kemarilah. Bawakan cucian ini ketempat semestinya. Ayo Tae." Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati. Dirinya masih belum siap untuk kembali berinteraksi dengan Jungkook setelah kejadian itu.

Cucian Taehyung kini berpindah tangan kepada seorang pelayan lainnya yang kebetulan lewat melewati ketiga pemuda. Pelayan itupun menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang seperti biasa, sirik karena Taehyung dekat dengan banyak orang semenjak kepindahannya.

Tidak ada pilihan akhirnya Taehyung mengintil dibelakang Namjoon yang tengah membawa Jungkook. Namjoon bingung. Setelah ada Taehyung, Jungkook menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sama seperti Taehyung yang hanya diam menatap ujung sepatu usangnya.

Namjoon terlebih dahulu memberikan kode kepada kedua penjaga berbadan besi yang berjaga didepan pintu agar membolehkan Taehyung ikut masuk. Kemudian penjaga tersebut mengangguk dan membukakan pintu besar itu kepada mereka bertiga.

Taehyung gugup. Pertama kalinya masuk kedalam kamar seorang yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi raja agung. Sekaligus salah tingkah, Taehyung melepas kedua sepatunya didepan pintu dan menampakkan kedua kaus kaki putih buluk dan sudah bolong dibagian ibu jari.

Namjoon membanting Jungkook keatas kasur. Kemudian Namjoon membuka jas hitam yang dikenakannya kemudian menggantungnya disebuah kursi.

Dan tak mengejutkan lagi, kamar Jungkook sangatlah megah kalau dibandingkan dengan ruangan Taehyung yang ukurannya hanya sepetak. Di dalam kamar tersebut terdapat sebuah ranjang yang berukuran sangat besar. Kalau bagi Taehyung sih cukup untuk keluarganya tidur dalam satu kasur.

Dulu cita-cita Taehyung ingin jadi arsitek. Oleh karena itu, ia begitu mengagumi struktural istana ini. Begitu pula saat ini, saat memasuki kamar pangeran Jungkook. Kamar Jungkook didominasi warna _broken white_ dan warna emas. Seluruh furnitur yang menggunakan kain hampir pula seluruhnya dibuat dengan bahan satin. Taehyung berani bertaruh tentang seberapa lembut serta empuknya kasur tersebut.

Namjoon melangkah menuju jendela kemudian menggeser sebuah hordeng besar sampai benar-benar menutupi redupnya cahaya matahari masuk kedalam.

Setelahnya ia berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung yang tengah terperangah menatap langit-langit kamar yang dilukis seperti langit sungguhan. Kedua manik sewarna biji kakao tersebut terbuka lebar dan begitu berbinar. Kedua pipi Taehyung merekah.

Bahkan Taehyung sendiri tak sadar. Kalau dia justru lebih menawan dibandingkan seluruh mahakarya yang terdapat didalam kamar ini maupun penjuru istana.

Namjoon tersenyum. Kemudian melepas dasi yang terlampau terlalu ketat di lehernya.

"Kau tampaknya begitu menyukai kamar ini hm, Taehyung?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Namjoon yang kini telah melepas sepatu yang dipakai oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk riang. Kemudian kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata, mengganti ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar. Namjoon tertawa.

"Tak perlu terlalu kaku seperti itu padaku tae.. Dan oh astaga, apa sepatumu tertinggal saat menjelajahi ruang tadi?" Namjoon tertawa terbahak bahak.

Taehyung tersipu malu. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-aku lepaskan diluar sana tuan.. Hamba takut kalau dipakai nanti akan buat lantainya jadi kotor.."

Namjoon tertawa lagi sambil melepas jas berwarna marun milik Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa Taehyung.. Lain kali dipakai saja, tidak akan membuat lantainya kotor kok.. Kau tenang saja." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Sekarang ia bertambah malu ditambah canggung.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Salah satu penjaga yang menggunakan pakaian besi masuk.

"Mohon maaf tuan Kim, ada seorang tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Katanya monoton. Namjoon menaikkan kedua alisnya lantas mengangguk.

"Ah Taehyung.. Sepertinya aku harus pergi, sisanya aku serahkan kepada kau ya..."

Sebelum Taehyung berkata Namjoon sudah terlebih dahulu pergi melesat keluar pintu kamar.

Si pelayan menghela nafas berat. Kemudian beranjak menjalankan tugasnya. Dia bingung, apalagi yang harus dikerjakan? Sepatu sudah dilepas, jas juga sudah. Apa Taehyung harus melepas kemeja serta celananya juga, kemudian menggantinya dengan piyama?

Taehyung berjalan mendekati kasur dan Jungkook. Menatap pemuda berparas tampan yang tengah tak sadarkan diri diatas kasur empuknya.

Dilihat darimanapun juga, Jungkook memang sangatlah tampan. Rahangnya tegas dan tajam, kulitnya putih terawat seperti layaknya keturunan keturunan bangsawan lainnya.

Lantas Taehyung menaikkan lengan kemejanya. Membandingkan dirinya dengan sang pangeran.

 _'Asem...'_

Kulit Taehyung sebenarnya tidak begitu gosong, namun jika dibandingkan dengan Jungkook tentu perbedaannya sangatlah kontras. Bak gula merah dengan gula pasir. Cepat-cepat Taehyung kembalikan lengan kemejanya seperti semula.

Inspektur Kim Taehyung melanjutkan kembali inspeksinya terhadap sang terdakwa Jeon Jungkook.

Kedua belah bibir Jungkook sedikit terbuka. Kalau diperhatikan terus bibir Jungkook berukuran kecil. Maksudnya tak sesemok dan tak semerah punya dirinya. Dadanya kembali berdegup tak beraturan. Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada ingatan hari-hari kemarin. Tentang bagaimana bibir yang terlihat 'tak berdaya' tersebut melahap habis bibirnya sampai membengkak pun berdarah.

Pipi Taehyung memerah. Dalam dirinya, Taehyung menolak keras bahwa dia menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Jungkook.

Namun jauh di relung hati Taehyung mengakui bahwa Jungkook memanglah seseorang yang pandai dalam urusan berciuman.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa berciuman ternyata sebegitu nikmatnya.

Taehyung tidak tahu seberapa persen bagian dari dirinya kala malam itu ingin lari. Terdapat hasrat dalam tubuhnya pingin terus dijamah oleh sang pangeran. Namun tentu tidak menggunakan embel embel kekerasan.

Tanpa sadar, kini tubuhnya selalu bereaksi ketika memikirkan kejadian malam itu. Cepat-cepat Taehyung usir pikiran-pikiran penuh dosa tersebut dari kepalanya.

Kembali lagi ke pekerjaan awal. Bagaimana caranya agar-

Taehyung kaget. Pangeran membuka kedua matanya. Menatap Taehyung sayu. Taehyung hanya mendelik sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Taehyung...?" Jungkook mengucek mata sebelah kiri lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

Taehyung semakin mendelik. Kemudian mundur selangkah. Nafasnya tertahan. Masih tidak berkata apa apa. Dengan sekejap dirinya ditarik. Kembali mendekam dibawah cengkeraman si pangeran tampan yang entahlah sudah sadar atau belum.

"Taehyung..." Tercium aroma anggur yang cukup kuat dari Jungkook. Taehyung selalu mati kutu. Selalu jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Selalu gemetaran ketika berada dibawah Jungkook. Kedua matanya sudah berkilat ingin menangis (lagi)

Telapak tangan Jungkook bergerak meraih pipi gembul Taehyung.

Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan penuh sayang. Kedua mata Jungkook memancarkan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam.

"Taehyung.. Apa sebegitu menakutkannya aku bagimu..?" Taehyung masih terus diam. Takut salah ingin menjawab. Dia putuskan untuk jujur dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku… aku begitu tenggelam dalam pesonamu sejak pertama kali kulihat kau berdiri di ujung barisan. Kupikir aku hanya jatuh kepada keelokan paras serta tubuhmu. Namun setelah aku dapatkan apa yang selama ini aku pikir aku inginkan, aku menyadari bahwa kau tak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu."

Kedua matanya menatap mata obsidian Jungkook. Sibuk mencari tentang kebenaran atas apa yang telah dikatakan olehnya.

"Kau sangatlah menawan sayang. Kedua matamu yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan tak pernah gagal menghanyutkanku, begitu pula dengan bibir ranum merahmu itu yang selalu ingin ku cumbui. Kau begitu manis, sampai-sampai aku benar-benar buta hanya ingin memilikimu sendiri saja. Kupikir dengan berhasil menidurimu malam itu, aku berhasil membuatmu tunduk. Seperti yang aku lakukan kepada wanita-wanita sebelumnya." Jungkook terus membelai pipi Taehyung terlampau begitu lembut. Taehyung luluh dan hanyut dalam sentuhan serta kata-kata manis Jungkook.

"Tetapi lihatlah aku sekarang. Aku selalu memikirkanmu saat sedang menenggak alkohol. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkanmu, menghapus senyummu dari pikiranku. Melupakan sapaan hangat yang pernah kau berikan padaku saat itu, saat aku tertangkap basah tengah menguntitmu di taman belakang. Kau masih ingatkan?"

"Seluruh rasa ego dan tamak hilang sudah setelah aku melihatmu menangis menyebut-nyebut nama si panglima pendek itu. Hatiku terasa hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat kau mengeluarkan airmata dari kedua bola mata indahmu itu. Semua ini baru bagiku Taehyung. Aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Bahkan kepada mantan kekasihku yang kupikir teramat aku cintai. Saat itu aku menyadari kalau aku ingin melindungimu, aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

Taehyung menutup kedua matanya, mencoba mengerti dan memahami seluruh pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Jungkook. Jujur, Taehyung agak terkejut dengan Jungkook yang berada diatasnya sekarang. Jungkook terasa jauh lebih dewasa seperti bertahun tahun lebih tua diatasnya. Caranya dia membelai rambut serta wajahnya, maupun intonasi bicara yang begitu terdengar menenangkan. Membuat Taehyung terasa nyaman sekali.

"Aku mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian dan baru sekarang aku dapat mengutarakannya kepadamu. Aku sungguh menyukaimu Kim Taehyung.." Jungkook mencium pucuk hidung Taehyung, tempat dimana tahi lalat imutnya bersemayam. Pipi Taehyung memerah.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas seluruh perlakuanku yang sangatlah bejat itu. Aku berhari-hari memikirkan bagaimana bisa aku melakukan tindakan yang sebegitu bocah dan sembrono itu." Jungkook kembali memancarkan wajah bersalah. Hati Taehyung sudah terlanjur luluh sejak awal sebetulnya. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak pangeran.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lalu."

"Seperti yang aku kira, hatimu tak kalah baiknya dengan budimu. Dan kau tak perlu memaksakan untuk mengembalikan perasaanku. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu dan aku tidak mau memaksamu lagi."

Taehyung kira Jungkook hanyalah bocah kemarin sore yang begitu dimanjakan oleh orangtuanya sehingga tidak bisa apa-apa. Yang hanya tahu cara bergaul baik di ranjang maupun di lingkungan. Atau seorang anak manja yang tahunya hanya berfoya-foya. Nampaknya dugaannya salah besar.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Baiklah Tae," Jungkook kembali ke posisi awal. Sudah tidak lagi membelenggu Taehyung dibawahnya. Taehyung bengong. Kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Jungkook.

"Kau boleh pergi dari sini."

"Tapi tuan na-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tae sayang.. Aku mungkin hanya perlu sedikit tidur. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Taehyung baru sadar sedari tadi Jungkook memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Pipinya kembali merekah karena panggilan barunya itu.

"Kenapa sayang, Kau begitu menyukai panggilan barumu hm?" dada Taehyung semakin berdegup kencang dikala Jungkook bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian meraih dagunya. Taehyung refleks menutup kedua matanya.

"A-ah tuan! Saya rasa s-saya harus lekas peergi bertemu dengan Jin hyung! Kalau begitu aku pamit. Sampai jumpa!" Taehyung melesat kabur dari kamar. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Kau sungguh membuatku gila Taehyung.." katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan begitu, senja kembali tenggelam pulang dengan tenang.

Sepanjang jalan Namjoon berpikir apakah Teyung dan Taehyung adalah orang yang sama.

* * *

"Hei apa kau sudah tahu? Kemarin aku lihat Taehyung masuk ke kamar Pangeran Jungkook."

"Apa?! Yang benar saja! Masa sih kau lihat si dungu itu masuk kedalam sana.. Apa menurutmu dia berhasil menggoda Jungkook?"

"Kau tahukan Pangeran Jungkook itu tampannya seperti apa. Mana mungkin Jungkook kepincut oleh si Taehyung itu. Lagipula dia juga laki-lakikan dan Jungkook tak mungkin punya selera serendah itu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi raja akan menjodohkannya dengan seorang putri cantik dari negari sebelah."

"Yah aku sih rela, bahkan sangat ikhlas kalau dapat menjadi salah satu haremnya Jungkook."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan beberapa pelayan yang sedang menggibahkan dia. Pelayan-pelayan tersebut tak sadar dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan di sebelah mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka (akhirnya) menyadari keberadaan Taehyung.

"Yuk kita pindah. Disini terasa panas sekali, seperti ada setannya." Yang lainnya menyadari isyarat yang telah diberikan salah satu temannya itu. Kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Taehyung melempar kain lap kedalam ember yang berisi air dibawahnya dengan kesal.

"Tolol, memangnya kenapa kalau Tuan Jungkook suka sama aku! Lihat saja kalian para ular, aku pastikan kalian mendapat ganjarannya karena telah membicarakanku dan Tuan Jungkook!" Taehyung marah-marah sendiri. Tangannya terus bergerak mengelap kaca jendela di lorong istana. Entah sejak kapan memaki menjadi salah satu hobi yang sangat digemari Taehyung. Taehyung merasa sangat lega dan senang setelah memaki dan berkata kasar.

Lalu tak lama kemudian lewatlah Jung Hoseok, musuh sekaligus teman Taehyung yang suka menyuruh Taehyung membersihkan kandang kuda selagi dia pergi mengapel ke rumah kekasihnya.

Hoseok menepuk bokong Taehyung keras. Sampai menimbulkan bunyi. Taehyung terlonjak langsung berdiri tegak dan kaku. Lantas ia menoleh dengan ekspresi garang.

"Kupikir kau sudah bersiap membunuhku Tae."

"Ya. Sekarang juga akan kubunuh kau, muka kuda." Taehyung mencubit pinggang Hoseok dengan kuat. Membuat Hoseok menjerit-jerit meminta ampun kepada Taehyung. Suara teriakan melengking khas Hoseok mengisi lorong istana pagi hari ini.

"Astaga tuhan, maafkan aku Yang Mulia Kim Taehyung yang sangatlah baik hati. Hamba janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi." Kata Hoseok hampir menangis karena cubitan dari Kim Taehyung. Akhirnya Taehyung lepaskan cubitannya pada pinggang Hoseok.

Hoseok memanglah tak kenal lelah dalam menggoda Taehyung. Sesaat setelah itu, setelah pingganggnya sudah tak terasa begitu sakit, Hoseok kembali melakukan aksinya.

"Aku berbohong Taehyung jelek. Akan aku adukan perbuatanmu itu pada Jin hyung!" kata Hoseok sebelum berlari kabur dari Taehyung. Taehyung kesal sekali. Ingin rasanya ia benar-benar membunuh Hoseok.

"Ya,ya adukan saja pada Jin hyung. Dasar memangnya kau pikir kau tidak lebih jelek daripada aku!" Teriak Taehyung.

Tepat setelah Taehyung beradu mulut dengan Hoseok, dari ujung koridor terlihatlah Jungkook yang sedang berjalan dan menggandeng seorang gadis yang begitu mungil dibandingkan dengan Jungkook. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang sampai sikut. Tubuhnya begitu feminim dibalut dengan gaun yang sama mewah dan elegannya dengan wanita itu. Cantik sekali dan yang lebih terpenting sangat sepadan dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook juga terlihat tak kalah menawan dengan gadis itu. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan setelan jas hitam serta bawahan mewah. Poni rambut dibelah tengah. Telinganya menampakkan beberapa tindikan. Tampan sekali seperti biasa.

Dibelakangnya ada Ayahnya Jungkook dengan ayahnya gadis itu.

Taehyung lantas menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Selalu merasa paling kecil ketika kaum bangsawan tersebut lewat. Tangannya gugup memainkan jari satu sama lain.

Tampaknya Jungkook tidak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung. Atau memang sengaja pura-pura tidak lihat. Membuat Taehyung merasa lega diikuti rasa sesak di dadanya.

Samar-samar Taehyung mendengar beberapa gombalan-gombalan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jungkook kepada gadis itu.

" _Kau sangatlah cantik noona, aku tidak heran banyak lelaki yang memujamu."_

" _Aku yakin merekapun tak akan berani menolakmu noona.."_

" _Tentu aku akan terus menemanimu tuan putri, bahkan saat kau kembali pergi ke langit.."_

Taehyung diam ingin muntah. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga omongan para ular tadi. Taehyung tidaklah pantas bagi Jungkook. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Dasar buaya darat, kemarin bilang suka sekarang merayu wanita lain. Lihat saja kau, akan kubalas perbuatanmu itu!" Taehyung menghela nafas. Sumpek sekali rasanya.

"Hei Taehyung, jangan diam saja seperti kambing congek! Cepat kesini bantu aku membawakan piring-piring ini ke taman belakang. Raja dan pangeran ingin sarapan dengan tamunya." Teriak ibu kepala yang sedang membawa piring-piring di tangannya. Diikuti beberapa pelayan lain yang membawa perlengkapan untuk sarapan.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan menyamperi rombongan pelayan tersebut.

Hari ini istana kedatangan tamu istimewa. Raja Lee datang beserta anak gadisnya bernama Lee Ji Eun dengan maksud ingin membicarakan tentang nasib kedua anaknya. Atau bisa dibilang ingin membicarakan pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa bulan kedepan. Raja Lee bilang, tidak usah pakai pertunangan segala. Langsung saja menikah dan memiliki keturunan.

Lalu setelah menikah nanti, tiba saatnya Pangeran Jungkook mengganti gelarnya menjadi Yang Mulia Raja Jungkook. Saatnya Jungkook dikenalkan dengan calon yang akan menjadi istrinya.

Jungkook dengan Ji Eun sudah kenal lama sebetulnya. Mereka berdua sudah kenal saat Jungkook berusia 12 tahun. Saat Raja Choi pertama kali berkunjung ke istana dengan anak gadisnya yang berumur 17 tahun.

Ji Eun lebih tua lima tahun dari Jungkook. Tetapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar. Terlebih bukankah itu semua juga cocok dengan sifat Jungkook yang selalu ingin dimanja dan kekanak-kanakan?

Dengan senyum menawan terplester di wajahnya, Jungkook menarikkan kursi untuk Ji Eun duduk. Dibalasnya lagi dengan gumaman 'makasih' oleh Ji Eun dan senyuman yang tak kalah menawan. Sungguh pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Taehyung berwajah masam berjaga di sekitaran areal sarapan pagi hari ini. Menonton seseorang yang kemarin memberikan pengakuan kepadanya tentang seberapa indahnya seorang Kim Taehyung ini dan itu.

'" _Kau sangat menawan Kim Taehyung", endas mu!'_ Taehyung dalam hati.

Taehyung bersebelahan dengan Jin si koki istana.

"Hei bocah, bisakah kau sehari saja tidak bertengkar dengan Hoseok?" Bisik Jin memasang wajah tersenyum dan tak memalingkan wajahnya dari meja makan.

"Apasih?! Justru dia itu yang selalu memulainya duluan! Kalau saja dia tak memukuli bokongku seperti itu aku tak akan mencubitnya. Lagipula dia juga yang terlalu berlebihan." Bisik Taehyung tak kalah kencang.

"Dan satu lagi aku bukanlah bocah!" Dibalas helaan nafas oleh Jin.

"Terserah kalian saj- Ah benar sekali tuan, yang itu dibuat oleh daging yang sangat segar!" Jin menghampiri Raja Lee yang duduk tak jauh dari posisi Taehyung dan Jin.

Taehyung bengong menatap kesembarang arah dengan wajah datar sedatar pantat panci. Tak mau melihat kedua insan yang bagi Taehyung sedang merayu satu sama lain. Seperti sedang nonton opera sabun picisan yang suka ditonton oleh ibu kepala beserta pelayan lainnya. Terkadang Taehyung suka ikutan nonton sih.

' _Dasar pembohong! Mentang-mentang tampan jadi bisa berbuat sesu-'_

"Aku mau dilayani oleh yang berambut mahoni." Kata Raja Lee dengan santai. Membuat seluruh yang ada disana menoleh. Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung. Satu-satunya yang memiliki rambut berwarna mahoni di tempat kejadian dengan maniknya yang berwarna tak jauh dari helaiannya.

Taehyung langsung tersadar dan kedua maniknya membesar. Terkejut atas permintaan sang raja. Tak mau membuat lama menunggu, Taehyung langsung memasang senyum lebar diwajahnya yang terlampau lebar melangkah kesamping sang raja yang umurnya mungkin baru berkepala 4.

Raja Jeon kembali melanjutkan santapan paginya sambil berbicara kepada Ji Eun. Tidak begitu tertarik dengan kejadian yang terjadi barusan.

"Siapa namamu manis?" Raja Lee menatap Taehyung dari tempat duduknya.

"Taehyung tuan. Kim Taehyung." jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Manis sekali kedengarannya sama seperti yang punya nama." Goda Raja Lee sambil menyeringai. Taehyung menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir.

"Terima kasih sayang.." kata Raja Lee sambil menepuk serta meremas pantat semok Taehyung. Taehyung kembali kaku. Kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat tidak ikhlas dan mengangguk.

Jungkook sedari tadi telah memperhatikan keduanya. Nafasnya tak beratur menahan amarah melihat Taehyungnya dipegang-pegang seperti itu. Dia kemudian mengetuk jarinya tak sabaran. Berkali-kali dia mengatur nafasnya agar kembali stabil namun tak kunjung berhasil.

"Uhm Jungkook, nanti malam maukah kau mengantarku berkeliling?" Jungkook diam saja mengacangi tuan putri. Sekarang tangan Taehyung sedang dielus kemudian dikecup. Gerakan mata serta gerak-gerik Raja Lee yang tidak sopan benar-benar membuat Jungkook semakin gerah.

Dan Taehyung pun terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Namun masih tetap tersenyum dan menanggapi Raja Choi demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Lagipula dimata awam, pelayan memanglah sangat rendah derajatnya. Boleh dipelakukan seenak jidat.

"Jungkook…?" nafsu makan serta kesabaran Jungkook telah hilang. Dipikirannya hanya ada Kim Taehyung saja. Jungkook menggertakkan giginya kesal pula karena Ji Eun yang mengganggunya terus.

"Mohon maaf tuan putri. Kurasa aku kurang enak badan. Aku mohon izin untuk kembali ke kamar duluan." Jungkook melesat pergi meninggalkan areal taman. Semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan perlakuan Jungkook. Raja Jeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dengan kelakuan anak sematawayangnya.

Namun sesaat setelah kepergian dia, yang lain menyusul pergi.

"Sampai nanti manis." Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Raja Choi kepada Taehyung sebelum mengikuti putrinya dari belakang. Disusul pula oleh Raja Jeon yang mengatakan terima kasih sebelum ikut pergi.

"Sampai nanti pak tua. Kuharap hidupmu sengsara." Kata Jin yang juga tak terima dengan perlakuan Raja Lee kepada Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa sambil ikut merapihkan meja.

"Taehyung kau pergilah ke kamar pangeran. Tanyakan apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya. Begitupula dengan tamu-tamu yang hadir tadi." Kata ibu kepala sambil beberes meja. Taehyung mengangguk dan langsung pergi menuju kamar Jungkook.

Kedua penjaga berbadan besi sedang tidak ada. Taehyung mengetuk pintu besar kamar Jungkook.

Tok tok.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

Lantas langsung saja dia masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Terlihatlah Jungkook yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya. Decitan pintu membuat Jungkook menoleh kearah pintu. Terdapat Kim Taehyung yang sedang membatu di depan pintu sambil memasang wajah kaku.

"Taehyung? ada apa kemari." Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"A-anu.."

"Anu?"

"I-bu kepala menyuruhku kesini untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang tuan butuhkan.." Taehyung selalu berbicara gagap ketika gugup.

Jungkook kembali meleleh setelah melihat tingkah manis dari Taehyungnya. Dia kemudian memanggil si pelayan untuk maju mendekat.

"Kemarilah…" Jungkook sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Taehyung ragu-ragu mengangguk. Terdapat semburat merah di pipinya.

Taehyung mendudukkan bokong sintalnya di paha Jungkook.

"Yang aku butuhkan sudah ada di pangkuanku. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa selain dirimu." Taehyung memerah. Jungkook meraih pinggang ramping Taehyung dengan tangannya. Semakin mempersempit jarak diantara kedua belah pihak. Taehyung reflek menempatkan kedua lengan ke bahu Jungkook.

"Aku kesal sekali kepada kakek-kakek itu yang seenaknya menyentuhmu. Benci sekali aku melihatnya." Jungkook mencium serta menghirup aroma dari kesayangannya. Aroma vanilla menyeruak masuk kedalam hidung Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku tuan.." kata Taehyung dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak Tae, ini bukan salahmu." Jungkook semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada leher Kim Taehyung. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya membuat akses yang lebih mudah untuk jungkook.

Tangan Taehyung lagi-lagi bergerak refleks membelai rambut Jungkook dengan lembut. Sang pangeran tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba menarik dirinya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook kebingungan.

"Hyung, aku mau cium." Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali pipi taehyung bersemu merah hari ini. Kedua alisnya naik. Pangeran Jungkook baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang dikala sadar Jungkook meminta untuk dicium.

"D-dimana?" Jungkook menyeringai. Melihat wajah salah tingkahnya Taehyung.

"Disini boleh?" Jungkook menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk meraba bibir tebal Taehyung. Jantung begitu keras berdebar. Serasa akan keluar kapanpun yang dia mau. Taehyung mengangguk.

Jungkook bahagia sekali. Rasanya hidup sangatlah indah apabila ada Taehyung di sampingnya.

Jungkook terus menatapi bibir Taehyung. Terlihat begitu menawan dan menggoda. Kalau diizinkan dia bakalan membabat terus bibir ranum itu setiap hari dengan senang hati.

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung lembut. Taehyung menautkan kedua lengannya kembali di leher Jungkook.

Keduanya bergerak dalam tempo yang lambat. Seperti benar-benar ingin menikmati rasa dan sensasi dari seluruh bagian dari bibir masing-masing. Begitu sensual, seperti yang disukai Taehyung.

Akibat tak terbiasa berciuman, Taehyung kalah telak. Jungkook memegang kendali penuh. Tangan Taehyung tak bisa diam terus meremas rambut Jungkook. Pun Jungkook menyukai rasa yang ditimbulkan akibat remasan tersebut.

Sedangkan Jungkook melampiaskannya dengan meremas dua bongkahan milik Taehyung.

Lama kelamaan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi begitu nafsu. Jungkook terus melumat bibir taehyung tak henti sama seperti tangannya yang terus bergerak dalam meremas kedua bokong sintal Taehyung.

Taehyung melengkungkan tubuhnya. Tidak sadar bokongnya terus bergerak menggesek kemaluan Jungkook yang dirasa telah mengeras. Membuat si empu mengerang.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. Membuka pintu masuk untuk Jungkook menjelajah lebih dalam.

Jungkook mendominasi mulut Taehyung. Suara kecapan mengisi satu ruang. Tangan Jungkook beralih dari bokong menuju dua tonjolan yang berada di dada Taehyung. Meraba puting sebelah kiri yang telah mengeras dari luar kain kemeja usang taehyung.

" _Ahh_ tuan.." desah Taehyung disela sesi ciuman panasnya.

Jungkook memutuskan tautan dan membuat benang saliva. Yang harus ditariknya cukup jauh barulah benang tersebut terputus. Sang pangeran menengguk ludah dalam-dalam. Melihat pemandangan yang tak kalah erotis dengan yang sebelumnya.

Wajah Taehyung yang merona, kedua matanya begitu sayu, poninya sudah basah karena keringat pula menempel di kening, kedua belah bibir merah membengkak dan tak lupa baju yang sudah compang camping dirusak oleh Jungkook. Serta dada Taehyung yang mengembang kempis berusaha menstabilkan nafas serta membusung menjiplak kedua puting yang telah ereksi.

Jungkook menyeringai, mengecup singkat bibir yang sudah bengkak. Darisana beralih menggigit telinga Taehyung yang juga sudah memerah.

"Taehyung." Jungkook dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari biasanya. Tangannya kembali beraksi membuka kemeja putih Taehyung. Taehyung mengerang.

" _Nghh_.. tuan.." Taehyung meremas bahu Jungkook. Pinggulnya terus bergerak tidak nyaman akibat ereksi yang dilanda kemaluannya.

"Panggil namaku." Jungkook menciumi leher Taehyung. Menggigit serta mengisap kulit lembut Taehyung. Menciptakan beberapa gigitan cinta disana serta di bagian tulang selangka. Tangannya sudah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Taehyung.

"J-jungkook.." Jungkook kembali menyeringai. Namanya begitu indah didengar ketika diucapkan olehTaehyung.

Sang pangeran kembali mengecup serta mengisap kulit Taehyung. Menciptakan bercak-bercak merah keunguan di dada Taehyung. Yang dikecup tak bisa berbuat banyak selain terus memberikan lenguhan yang membuat Jungkook semakin gila. Melakukan segala cara yang dapat membuat Taehyung menghadiahinya desahan nakal lagi.

Taehyung sangatlah sensitif terhadap sentuhan. Pertama karena dirinya tidak biasa disentuh seperti ini. Apalagi keadaannya sudah binal. Kedua karena yang menyentuh adalah Jungkook. Seolah Taehyung lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau milikku Kim Taehyung. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu seperti ini selain aku." Jungkook kembali menggigit leher Taehyung. Mempertegas bercakan merah disana yang semakin menggelap. Sengaja melakukan itu agar orang-orang tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung sudah ada yang punya.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan dari belakang pintu. Tapi mohon maaf, kedua insan yang sedang berada di dalam kamar sedang asyik melenguh.

Tok tok

Namjoon memaksa masuk.

" _Mmh-h.."_ Namjoon masuk kedalam. Kedua matanya mendelik terkejut melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya berada di dada sambil menyebut nama tuhan. Seketika menjadi seseorang yang beriman kepada Yang Kuasa.

Jungkook menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia mengintip dari balik punggung Taehyung sambil mengecup pundaknya. Menatap tajam sang penasihat yang sedang menatapnya pula dengan tatapan takjub serta dengan wajah yang melongo.

"Astaganaga tuhan! Maafkan aku Yang Mulia Pang-"

Namjoon dilempar sepatu oleh Jungkook dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

* * *

Haloo semua.

Terima kasih sekalii sudah mereview soal update saya yang lama TT_TT saya akan berusaha lebih baik dan lebih cepat lagi mengupdatenyaa begitu pula dengan fic saya yang lain.. saya berharap cerita ini masih bisa dinikmati oleh teman-teman sekalian..

Entah kenapa saya merasa adegan 'panasnya' terlalu cepat terjadi... (masih belum terlalu panas sebetulnya, masih ada yang lebih dari ini ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dan jujur ini pertama kali saya menulis tentang yang panas panas begini.. mohon maaf kalau dirasa kaku atau tidak begitu jelas penggambarannya karena saya sendiri merasa tersipu(?) sekali saat membayangkan serta menulis adegan iniii)

Saya pernah bilang kalau fic ini hanya sampai 3 ato 4 chapter, tapi ternyata saya terlalu pendek menulis di chapter sebelumnya.. jadi mungkin akan sampai 6 atau 7 chapter (saya kurang pasti juga) Laluu saya kepikiran juga untuk membuat chapter special khusus untuk minyoon, cerita cinta dari sudut pandang jimin dan yoongi. antara panglima pendek dengan seorang budak seks kesayangan raja

Terima kasih banyaak untuk yang masih setia menunggu fic inii untuk update (love) Juga tak lupa teman teman yang sudah mampir serta memberi review,follow dan favourite.. (love) jangan sungkan untuk memberi kritik,saran dan komentar yaa

Ooh yaa satu lagii, saya buat akun wattpad dengan username yang sama, jadenumb. tetapi update di ffn akan selalu saya dahulukan daripada yang di wattpad

Btw, jangan pada kesal ya sama namjoon kkk

Sampai jumpa lagii di chapter selanjutnyaa (love) (love)


	5. Chapter 5

Last

.

[KOOKV]

Chapter 5

.

 _hati-hati ada banyak pecahan hati_

* * *

Cerdas dan licik itu _beti_ , alias beda tipis. Jungkook itu cerdas. Saking cerdasnya kian waktu bertransformasi menjadi licik. Sama seperti pernyataan yang menyatakan bahwa orang malas itu kreatif. Begitu pula dengan cerdas dan licik.

Setiap hari kerjanya hanya menggoda dan mengganggu Taehyung bekerja. Ada saja saat-saat ketika Taehyung sedang menyapu dedaunan kering yang jatuh dibelakang istana kemudian Jungkook entah darimana muncul menabok kedua pipi bokong semok Taehyung.

Yang digampar hanya bisa tersentak dan memerah malu. Diperhatikan oleh para pelayan lainnya yang sedang bekerja pula. Tambah merahlah itu pipi.

Kerap kali pula keduanya berselindung di ruang sepi untuk bercinta. Suka-suka sang pangeran kapanpun dan dimanapun untuk menggoyang dan menghentak tubuh si pelayan sebagai bentuk perwujudan nafsu dan gairah seks yang bergelora khas anak muda.

Kalau ditelusuri lagi Jungkook itu sebetulnya nafsuan. Taehyung gerak sedikit, ereksi. Taehyung pakai-pakaian yang agak tembus pandang, mengeras.

Walau memang keduanya merasakan nikmat yang tiada dua tetapi tetap saja, Taehyung selalu merasa lubang pantatnya nyeri sehabis seks. Terlebih lagi Jungkook tidak kira-kira kalau dalam urusan ranjang begini. Bisa saja selama tiga hari berturut-turut Taehyung ditunggangi bertubi- tubi.

Taehyung itu tabu. Terserah ingin diartikan sebagai suci atau pantangan.

Tak sadar sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim gugur. Otomatis temperatur suhu udara sekitar sudah mulai menurun. Membuat Taehyung berpikir untuk membeli beberapa pakaian hangat di pusat kota.

Ini musim gugur pertama Taehyung di istana utama. Jadi ia tidak tahu apakah dinginnya sama dengan istana yang sebelumnya ia tempati. Mengingat pakaian hangat Taehyung hanya ada satu. Yaitu sebuah sweter berwarna hijau tua dengan motif kelinci pemberian Jimin dua tahun lalu. Hadiah ulang tahun serta natal.

Sisanya yang terdapat di lemari Taehyung adalah kemeja putih, beberapa kaus, dan celana panjang hitam yang sama usangnya dengan dua pasang sepatu yang dimilikinya.

Omong-omong soal pusat kota, Taehyung belum pernah sekalipun pergi kesana. Hanya pernah dengar dari para harem-harem yang diajak tuannya pergi ke kota berbelanja pakaian dan gaun ataupun pergi kesana dengan seseorang yang sebangsanya. Menggunakan kereta kencana mewah bak seorang putri membelah kota.

Taehyung ingin pergi ke kota, ingin beli pakaian hangat dan beberapa alat untung mengasah hobi tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kalau meminta tolong Hoseok mengantarkan naik kuda yang ada nanti malahan berujung adu jotos. Bonyok, tidak jadi pergi ke kota.

Apa minta Yoongi untuk pergi ke kota kemudian ikut melayani Yoongi? Sudah pasti Yoongi tidak mau sebab berbelanja adalah sesuatu yang melelahkan dan buang-buang waktu baginya.

Akhirnya setelah sesaat berpikir keras sebuah ide brilian muncul didalam kepalanya. Mengajak Jimin ke pusat kota adalah cara terbaik untuk pergi ke kota. Lantas cepat saja ia tinggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya dan melesat pergi untuk menunggu diluar ruangan yang tengah dipakai untuk rapat. Yang pula dihadiri oleh para perwira dan panglima serta tak lupa sang raja juga ikut menghadiri.

Setelah beberapa saat asyik memandangi sepatu hitam bertali usangnya itu, pintu ruanganpun terbuka. Kemudian si pelayan cepat-cepat memunggungi para tamu yang keluar dari ruangan itu sambil berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. Tangannya pura-pura menggosok-gosok kaca dengan kain waslap yang sedari tadi menemani.

Taehyung memanggil Jimin manja. Yang disebut namanya langsung mengembangkan senyum di wajah. Menarik si pelayan kedalam dekapan. Sudah dua minggu terakhir ini mereka tidak bertemu karena Jimin yang bolak balik keluar kota. Juga karena waktu Taehyung yang disedot habis oleh sang pangeran.

Dia menyampaikan niatnya untuk pergi ke kota. Dan tentu rencananya disambut baik oleh Jimin. Jimin dengan senang hati menemani Taehyung berkeliling kota sampai malam. Taehyung tersenyum tenang.

Seperti biasa Jungkook entah muncul dari mana tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat di belakang Jimin dengan Ji Eun menempel menggelandoti lengannya. Seluruh perbincangan terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Taehyung mau ke kota? Bareng denganku saja kalau begitu."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook kemudian beralih menatap Ji Eun. Ji Eun balik tatap tak senang mempererat cengkaramannya pada lengan Jungkook. Berusaha memberitahu kalau sang pangeran hanyalah miliknya seorang.

Tentu kalau sudah begini Taehyung memilih untuk tidak bermain api. Padahal sedari awal Taehyung memang sudah jatuh kedalam api.

Si pelayan hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng lemah. Takut dilabrak oleh calon istri sah. Mau bagaimana lagi habisnya. Dia hanyalah seorang pelayan yang mungkin merangkap tugas sebagai budak seks. Meski benci mengakui itu tetapi pernyataan itu ada benarnya juga.

Jungkook memang pernah menyatakan rasa suka. Tetapi semakin hari Taehyung semakin ragu.

Yang disukai Jungkook itu karakternya atau wajahnya?

Yang dicintai Jungkook itu dirinya atau tubuhnya?

Acap kali para harem serta pelayan lain asyik menggosip. Menggosipi tentang Pangeran Jungkook yang hanya senang meniduri Taehyung karena tenggelam pada hawa nafsunya sendiri ketimbang tulus jatuh cinta kepada figur Taehyung itu sendiri. Sampai-sampai rela menjatuhkan harga diri sendiri tidur dengan seorang pelayan bertampang rupawan dengan bodi yang sebetulnya biasa-biasa saja.

Kalau siang bergaulnya dengan teman-teman sebaya dan tentu digelandoti oleh sang calon istri yang cantik jelita itu. Ketika menjelang tengah malam barulah mampir ke kamar Taehyung untuk minta jatah.

Taehyung tidak pernah diberi pilihan. Sejak awal dirinya memang tak punya pilihan, selain menurut apa yang dikatakan yang lebih berkuasa.

Awalnya memang dia selalu senang disinggahi Jungkook. Tetapi lama kelamaan jengkel juga karena tahu Jungkook hanya datang untuk bokongnya. Dia mulai mempercayai semua gosip-gosip tersebut. Mungkin memang benar adanya Jungkook menjual cinta demi menggunakan dia sebagai alat pelampiasan nafsu. Menjual cinta yang sedari dulu Taehyung dambakan.

Dicintai oleh seseorang yang juga ia cintai sudah seperti mimpi jadi nyata.

Taehyung jatuh cinta pada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tetaplah berengsek sebagaimana mestinya, itulah yang benar.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot tuan. Saya pergi bersama Tuan Jimin saja." Ji Eun tersenyum meremehkan. Memang itulah jawaban yang harus keluar dari mulutnya. Jungkook berwajah datar menatap Taehyung yang memasang wajah senyum. Senyuman paksa tentunya.

Jujur saja beberapa hari ini dia berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin jauh dari Jungkook. Selalu menghindar ketika sang pangeran muncul atau mengunci pintu kamar agar dia tidak jadi berkunjung.

"Tidak, kau akan ikut denganku dan Ji Eun sekarang." Jimin melirik kearah Taehyung yang masih menatap ke ujung sepatunya. Menggigit bibir bagian bawah, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lantas Jimin menggenggam tangannya berharap tindakan itu akan menenangkannya, walau sedikit.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Taehyung ingin pergi dengan saya, jadi biar saya saja yang mengant-." Jungkook menatap Jimin malas memutar balik kedua bola mata sama malasnya.

"Dan kau Jimin, kau aku larang untuk ikut denganku hari ini." Perintah Jungkook sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Jimin mengelus punggung tangan adiknya selagi menatap profil wajah Taehyung dari samping yang bermuram durja. Taehyung semakin muram.

Jadilah sekarang Taehyung dempet-dempetan duduk bertiga dengan tuan pangeran dan tuan putri. Tepat duduk di paling pojok dekat pintu sebelah Pangeran Jungkook. Kedua maniknya terus menatap pemandangan yang terus bergerak secara vertikal dengan takjub. Jarang sekali dia bisa keluar dari istana seperti ini.

Mengabaikan dua sejoli yang tengah saling adu gombalan menggelikan. Taehyung memilih tak ambil pusing. Pikirannya telah terlanjur diracuni oleh bayangan gemerlap kelap-kelip lampu di pusat kota. Walau saat ini dikacangi seperti kambing congek.

Bibirnya melengkung manis karena disambut panorama yang membentang sejauh mata memandang. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup untaian yang terjatuh dari pucuk kepala melindungi keningnya. Masa bodoh mau dikacangi seperti kambing congek atau apalah. Yang penting hatinya secerah mentari siang hari ini.

Saat si tuan putri sedang khusyuk riang gembira mengoceh tentang banyak hal, diam-diam Jungkook curi-curi lihat kepada lelaki yang duduk teperdaya menatap sekitar. Berkali-kali ia dengar decakan kagum layaknya seorang tahanan yang baru saja terbebas dari rutan.

Ditatapnya surai lembut milik Taehyung. Samar-samar aroma sampo rasa stoberi menguar dari dalamnya. Serta bau vanili yang pula menguar entah itu aroma asli tubuh Kim Taehyung atau berasal dari parfum yang disemprotnya. Persetan dengan seluruhnya. Justru aroma-aroma itulah yang berhasil membuat dia ketagihan dan betah untuk terus menciumi sang pelayan.

Seandainya saja tidak ada Ji Eun disini. Sudah pasti Jungkook akan merengkuh pinggang Taehyung dari belakang lantas memanjakan tengkuk lehernya dengan kecupan manis dimana-mana.

Tangannya mengepal menahan dengan sekuat tenaga keinginannya tesebut. Ji Eun menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pangeran tidak menyimaknya berbicara. Lantas dirinya mencubit lengan atletis si empu. Yang dicubit menoleh dan kembali mencoba memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada tuan putri hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke pusat kota dari istana utama menaiki kereta kencana mewah bercorak putih dan emas. Dengan gagah nan elegan membelah jalanan kota membuat seluruh warga yang melihatnya terpesona dan menghentikan seluruh kegiatan sejenak untuk melihat si kereta kencana. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya penasaran siapakah yang tengah menumpangi kereta tersebut.

Rombongan kereta tepat berhenti didepan sebuah butik pakaian dengan arsitektur antik khas eropa. Kedua mata Taehyung membulat dengan semangat melompat turun dari dalam kereta. Hatinya senang sekali berada di dalam pusat kota.

Disusul dibelakangnya ada Pangeran Jungkook dengan calon istri sah. Masih menempel dengan satu sama lain. Taehyung berniat untuk mundur bergabung dengan pelayan-pelayan lain yang ikut serta dalam kunjungan ini namun tangannya ditahan oleh Jungkook.

Dia mendongak menatap wajah sang bakal penguasa. Ditatap balik dengan tatapan lembut. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Taehyung mengerti bahwa Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk tetap disini. Akhirnya dia berjalan mengintili sepasang kekasih tersebut dari belakang.

Kedua majikannya sudah masuk. Barulah sekarang giliran Taehyung si pelayan ikutan merasakan mewahnya arsitektur butik tersebut. Masuk kedalam, seluruh pegawai tampak sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Mulai dari seluruh pegawai yang menyambut di depan pintu masuk sampai seluruh pernak-pernik toko yang telah dibersihkan kesat.

Jantung Taehyung berdetak kencang. Terlalu senang sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya mulai menjelajahi toko dengan langkah gembira. Tetapi kian meluruh ketika tahu seluruh pakaian yang dipampang dan dijual di toko berharga selangit. Uang yang dimilikinya bahkan seperempatnya pun tidak ada.

Dia menghela nafas lagi berkecil hati. Melihat tuan putri yang bebas memilih pakaian yang ia sukai didampingi oleh calon suami. Taehyung kembali menghitung sejumlah uang yang dimiliki dari saku celana. Kegiatannya itu dipergoki oleh para pegawai toko yang melirik tak suka hingga jijik. Beberapa darinya berbisik-bisik sengaja terlampau keras sengaja agar terdengar oleh si pelayan.

Ada yang mengomentari betapa kumal pakaiannya. Ada juga yang komen soal bau tubuhnya. Kalau soal itu Taehyung tidak ada masalah. Sudah biasa dikomentari seperti itu dari zaman baheula. Seperti biasa Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang memasukkan kembali uangnya kedalam saku.

Rasanya sebelum berangkat tadi dirinya sudah mandi dan menggosok kulit sekeras mungkin. Supaya terlihat rupawan sedikit. Rasanya sebelum berangkat tadi Taehyung sudah pakai pakaian yang paling keren di dalam lemari.

Tidak keren-keren amat sih, melainkan hanya kemeja putih gombrong setengah paha dan celana hitam yang juga gombrong tetapi cungkring semata kaki. Bagi Taehyung bukan masalah keren atau harga pakaian tersebut, tetapi ia lebih menyukai setelan yang nyaman dipakai. Meski bagi sebagian orang terlihat jelek atau kuno. Biar saja. Yang penting nyaman digunakan sehari-hari.

Ji Eun sedang mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pangeran. Mengenakan setelan gaun cantik yang telah dipesannya jauh-jauh hari. Jungkook terus mengembangkan senyum cemerlang dan merengkuh pinggang langsing tunangannya tersebut.

Taehyung benar-benar merasa ditinggal dan merasa paling rendah diantara yang lain. Semua tampak begitu cantik kecuali dirinya. Terasa begitu wangi kecuali dirinya. Namun Taehyung tak pernah sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang paling menawan diantara yang lain.

Ji Eun sudah menghilang kembali kedalam ruang ganti. Menyisakan Jungkook yang sedang sibuk bertanya-tanya soal pakaian kepada manajer butik tersebut. Taehyung memberanikan diri menghampiri si pangeran.

"Tuan, saya izin pergi ke kamar kecil." Jungkook tak menoleh, terlalu asyik berbincang dengan si manajer. Hanya membalas dengan anggukan serta gestur tangan mengusir. Taehyung mengangguk kemudian pergi keluar toko tanpa disadari yang lain.

Taehyung menghirup udara segar khas musim gugur. Kemudian senyum kembali terukir di wajah manisnya. Ia mulai melangkah menuju lapak barang bekas yang dia lewati semasa perjalanannya tadi.

* * *

Langit beranjak sore tetapi Taehyung tak kunjung kembali. Jungkook Ji Eun tampak tak ingat sama sekali dengan Taehyung yang pergi berkelana menjelajahi kota seorang diri. Lantas kini sepasangnya sedang bercengkerama dengan riang di tengah lorong istana masih bergandengan tangan sepulang berbelanja dari kota.

Kabar sudah sampai di telinga Jimin. Sontak dengan semangat ia berlarian kecil untuk menyambut kepulangan adiknya. Sampai ditempat, yang ingin disambut tidak ada dimanapun mata melihat. Jimin melirik Jungkook dan Ji Eun dengan tatapan bingung. Namun yang ditatap tidak peka, hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung kenapa Jimin lari-larian begitu.

"Sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung, kau habis Jungkook. Tak peduli kau seorang pange-"

"Jimin hyung!" Teriak Taehyung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dipelukannya terdapat cukup banyak barang. Sampai yang diprediksi terjadi. Taehyung jatuh terserimpet kakinya sendiri karena terlalu riang berlari. Jimin berlari untuk menolong adiknya yang jatuh tersungkur diatas karpet.

Taehyung masih saja memasang cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. Membuat Jungkook merasa lebih buruk lagi. Merasa begitu bersalah telah meninggalkan si manis di tengah kota sendiri. Apalagi dia tahu betul kalau Taehyung itu sangat tidak familiar dengan kota.

Disamping Jungkook Ji Eun menghela nafas. "Haah, lagi-lagi drama. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sayang daripada harus melihat anak bodoh itu." Jungkook melirik karena penekanan kata bodoh yang merujuk pada Taehyung. Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengubur dalam-dalam seluruh perasaan tersebut jauh di dalam hati. Dan melangkah menuruti permintaan Ji Eun, melewati Jimin yang sibuk memarahi Taehyung

"Aku pulang bersama tuan penjaga gerbang yang baik hati itu. Kebetulan dia lewat dan kenal dengan aku." Syukurlah ucap Jungkook dalam hati. Pasti memberinya bonus akhir bulan nanti.

Jungkook dan Ji Eun menghabiskan senja bersama di dalam kamar. Entah melakukan apa yang jelas, mereka berdua tak keluar kamar sampai malam menjelang. Ji Eun dengan sumringah menjadi yang pertama keluar kembali ke kamarnya dengan balutan setelan jubah halus sutra setengah transparan berwarna merah muda.

Di dalam kamar, Jungkook tengah duduk terdiam didepan meja kerjanya. Menatap sebuah kalung yang mempunyai bandul permata jenis Rubi. Warnanya merah tua serta dikelilingi oleh permata yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Wujudnya berkilau terkena cahaya bulan malam hari ini.

Sang pangeran berdiri. Memutuskan untuk kembali memakai piyama hitam berbahan sutra kemudian pergi melenggang keluar kamar dengan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau emeral di tangannya. Memulai langkahnya menuju lorong kamar-kamar pelayan. Senyuman-senyuman kecil mulai muncul di wajah menerka-nerka mimik muka apakah yang akan ditunjukkan Taehyung nanti.

Sebelum ia ketuk pintu kamar Taehyung, samar-samar ia mendengar suara.

"Sudahlah Tae, tak perlu melawan terus. Bukankah Jungkook-mu itu selalu memperlakukanmu seperti ini? Begini bukan tuanmu selalu menyentuhmu? Selalu menyetubuhimu setiap malam lalu pergi setelah membuang benihnya di dalam lubangmu? Dia itu tidak akan pernah berubah, hanya menginginkan tubuhmu yang elok ini."

"Tidak! Tuan tidak seperti itu-"

Brakk

Pintu telah didobrak paksa. Memunculkan sosok yang begitu lekat di dalam hati serta pikiran Taehyung, sang raja dengan raut wajah tak berekspresi berdiri memelototi yang tengah menindih seorang laki-laki.

Taehyung kesayangannya sedang ditubruki lelaki lain. Kim Taehyung-nya nyaris disetubuhi oleh laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Dada Pangeran Jungkook naik turun tak beraturan melangkah mendekati kedua insan yang sedang saling bertubrukkan diatas kasur.

Taehyung semakin mengerang menangis, setelah menyadari bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi belaka. Jeon Jungkook kini menarik untaian gelap pemuda itu kasar sekali. Menjambaknya sampai tubuh laki-laki itu terjatuh dari ranjang. Satu ruangan kini diisi oleh suara erangan pilu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghajar orang itu. Kini bonyok sudah wajah pemuda itu. Terdapat darah mengalir dari dalam hidung serta muncul pula di sebagian permukaan wajah. Segalanya habis dihajar oleh Jungkook.

Si pelayan yang sadar akan situasi buruk ini mencoba untuk menghentikan sang bakal penguasa dari kekalapannya.

"Yang Mulia.. sudah cukup.." Taehyung masih terisak pun dengan suara lirih memeluk lengan tangan Jungkook.

"Kuhargai keberanianmu karena berani mendekati si pelacur ini.."

Kedua mata Taehyung membulat sempurna. Sontak dadanya semakin sempit mengetahui bahwa selama ini dugaannya benar. Jungkook hanya menganggap dirinya tak lebih sebagai alat pemuas saja. Taehyung masih berusaha menyadarkan tuannya dari kebutaan amarah dengan terus memeluk lengannya.

Yang dipegangi merasa begitu terganggu dan dibelenggu. Lantas menarik dengan kasar lengannya itu. Membuat Taehyung sedikit terhempas karenanya. Kedua manik gelap Jungkook menatap Taehyung jejap.

"Dan kau.. aku tidak mengira kau sebegitu murahannya sampai-sampai semua penis kau telan habis kedalammu."

Taehyung mendongak. Membalas tatapan Jungkook dengan tatapan tersakiti. Perkataannya barusan begitu menyembilu di dalam lubuk hati. Sungguh saat ini dada terasa nyeri sekali. Taehyung sudah habis sekarang.

"T-tuan bukan begitu-" Jungkook menampar pipi Taehyung keras. Menjambak surai cokelat tua yang selalu dibelainya dengan sayang itu terlampau keras.

"Mendengar suaramu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku muntah." Jungkook akhirnya menghempaskan rambutnya Taehyung tak kalah kasar. Terlihat seringaian kecil di wajah si pemuda yang telah bonyok terkulai diatas lantai tersebut. Taehyung tidak bisa apa-apa selain meringis serta merintih minta ampun.

Jungkook kini melangkah menuju laci meja berbahan kayu yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuka dan mengambil kunci kamar Taehyung. Entah dapat ide gila darimana yang jelas, sekarang Jungkook sudah menyeret kembali pemuda itu dengan kerahnya kemudian mengunci Taehyung di dalam kamar sendirian.

Sang pelayan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya terbaring lemas. Kedua kelopak matanya tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, dengan cahaya rembulan menyinari pelupuk yang kian waktu kian menutup.

Malam ini semuanya hancur lebur tak bersisa. Begitu pula dengan kondisi fisik dan mental Taehyung yang tercerai-berai berceceran menyebar dimana-mana.

Hari ini bulan purnama pertama singgah di langit.

* * *

haloo semuaa,

maaf sekali seperti biasa saya lama update cerita, saya sudah berusaha untuk cepet update tp tetep tidak bisa.. TT_TT

semoga masih bisa dinikmatii dan sedikit memberi tahu kalau Jk dulunya memang pernah diselingkuhi makanya reaksinya bener-bener jahat sekali karena dikiranya tae melakukan hal yang sama dengan mantannya dulu ((padahal mah pacaran aje kagak))

terima kasih yang sudah mampiirr, kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan yaa..

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (love) (love)


	6. Chapter 6

_Last_

 _._

 _[KOOKV]_

 _Chapter 6_

 _._

 _Tonight, I'll send the glow of a firefly  
to somewhere near your window  
It's that I love you_

* * *

Kemarin, terhitung sudah seminggu menjelang pernikahan agung Pangeran Jungkook dengan seorang putri dari negeri tetangga, Lee Ji Eun. Tuan putri telah kembali beberapa hari lalu untuk beberes dan bebenah barang-barang serta mengurus beberapa hal sebelum akhirnya menetap selamanya di istana ini.

Sedangkan Jungkook sekarang baru saja kembali dari alam mimpi. Dengan bertelanjang dada hanya mengenakan bawahan piyama berbahan sutra warna hitam. Rasa pening menjalar di seluruh bagian kepala. Masih mengawang-awang langit sehabis pesta dan mabuk berat kemarin malam.

Dia terduduk di pinggir kasur. Menengadah menatap langit kamar mewah yang hanya akan ditinggalinya sebentar lagi. Sehubung setelah pernikahannya nanti, beberapa hari setelahnya, gelar Jungkook bukanlah menjadi seorang pangeran lagi. Melainkan Yang Mulia Raja Jungkook.

Kedua kelopak mata menutup lamat-lamat. Helaan nafaspun keluar begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya.

Sudah terhitung pula satu bulan lebih setelah kejadian Taehyung hampir diperkosa oleh seorang kolonel militer dari negeri tempat Ji Eun berasal. Kim Min Jae namanya. Dengar-dengar setelah kejadian itu, Min Jae angkat kaki dari kerajaan dan hilang entah kemana. Serta sampai sekarangpun masih belum diketahui atas dasar apa Min Jae ingin memperkosa Taehyung kala itu.

Jungkook menatap refleksi dirinya melalui cermin besar yang terpampang di seberang tempat yang ia duduki. Tubuh atletis, wajah terpahat seperti keturunan dewa, berbakat, tetapi apa guna bila tidak dapat memiliki Kim Taehyung seutuhnya? Bukannya melindungi serta mencintai Taehyung sepenuh hati justru Jungkook malahan semakin menghancurkan hidup maupun hatinya.

Betul memang adanya pernyataan yang menyatakan bahwa penyesalan datang belakangan. Salahkan pula iblis yang merasuki dan membinasakan dirinya saat itu. Jungkook yang berpura-pura bermulut manis demi mencicipi rasa manis dari tubuh si pelayan. Serta sengaja mengutarakan kalimat cinta supaya Taehyung mau ditiduri secara cuma-cuma. Yang ternyata seluruh trik yang telah dilakukannya kini berbalik kembali menusuk kepada tuannya.

Jungkook kian hari kian buruk. Hidup terasa hampa tanpa adanya afeksi dari Taehyung. Hati dan mentalnya butuh sentuhan hangat dari Taehyung. Jeda waktu yang telah terjadi selama kurang lebih satu bulan ini membuat Jungkook menyadari alasan mengapa ia begitu perhatian, protektif sampai posesif terlebih hanya kepada satu orang.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu terlambat menyadari bahwa sebetulnya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada seorang pelayan berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang punya surai cokelat tua, netra setara dengan biji kakao serta wajah ayu dengan kulit kusam karena sering terkena sengatan matahari. Lebih dari sekadar keingin menguasai tubuh laki-laki tersebut. Malahan ingin mendominasi Kim Taehyung seutuhnya. Ingin memiliki hati, tubuh, dan seluruhnya yang berkaitan dengan Taehyung.

Rasa bersalah serta penyesalan datang merembet sejak kejadian malam itu. Jangan lupakan rasa rindu yang pula melanda hati.

Jungkook membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Berdiri dan berjalan melangkah menuju lemari besar yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Membuka kemudian mengambil sebuah kemeja putih yang ukurannya lebih kecil daripada torsonya sendiri. Menyesapnya lamat-lamat, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari dalam sana.

Jungkook semakin rindu. Dirinya butuh wujud yang lebih nyata. Lebih dari sekadar potongan kain berwarna putih yang sudah berbulan-bulan dia curi kemudian disimpan di dalam lemari. Membutuhkan sebuah aroma yang begitu membuatnya kecanduan sehingga ingin menghirupnya terus-terusan.

Sang pangeran sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi. Tak kuasa meredam rindu yang begitu pekat menyelimuti hati. Saat ini Jungkook tengah berlari tak kenal arah. Mencari yang selama ini dia rindukan. Tak lain adalah Kim Taehyung yang sedang kena hukuman menata buku di perpusatakaan istana sendirian.

Semuanya terjadi dalam kurun waktu singkat. Sekarang Jungkook sedang memeluk figur Taehyung dari belakang. Merengkuh pinggangnya begitu erat dengan lengan kokoh. Menyesap aroma vanili yang pula menguar dari tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung kaget bukan main. Mengerjap-erjapkan kedua maniknya kebingungan mengetahui bahwa yang memeluk adalah seseorang yang pula selalu hinggap di dalam hati dan pikiran, Jeon Jungkook sedang merengkuh pinggangnya dengan tidak tahu malu.

"Maafkan aku Tae.. aku sangat minta maaf.." Jungkook menenggelamkan wajah kedalam leher si pelayan. Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman, mencoba untuk melepaskan pinggangnya dari belengguan lengan atletis Jungkook. Bukan karena tindakan Jungkook, melainkan grogi khawatir Pangeran Jungkook mencium aroma-aroma tidak menyenangkan yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Maklum dirinya sudah mulai bekerja dari pukul empat pagi sampai sekarang pukul sembilan dan masih terus berlanjut.

Bukannya semakin dilonggarkan justru rengkuhannya semakin dipererat oleh Jungkook.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf Taehyung.. Aku tidak berniat berkata-kata kasar dan menyakitimu seperti itu. Aku memang egois, hanya memikirkan tentang bagaimana cara memuaskan selangkanganku saja. Aku tak pernah memikirkan tentangmu.. aku minta maaf karena berkali-kali telah membuatmu sedih. Sebut saja aku seorang penipu atau brengsek. Atau kau boleh memukul-"

"Tuan, jangan meminta maaf terus.." Taehyung akhirnya dapat membalikkan tubuhnya. Membalas kembali pelukan Jungkook.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku Tae? Aku-" Jungkook merasa kedua matanya perih. Lantas dalam sekejap telah meneteskan butiran-butiran air dari kedua matanya. Pangeran sekelas Jungkook menangis didalam pelukan seorang bawahan bersurai cokelat tua bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku… aku hilang kendali saat itu. Aku tak pernah menginginkan jadi seperti ini akhirnya.." Taehyung merasa hatinya sakit. Ia mengangkat lengannya, mulai membelai rambut legam sang pangeran.

"Tuan.. aku tahu saat itu tuan tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu.. aku juga sudah memaafkan tuan sejak lalu. Jadi aku minta agar tuan tidak meminta maaf lagi.."

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena tak seharusnya seseorang dengan kasta rendahan seperti aku ini menyukai pangeran seperti tuan." Taehyung tersenyum kecut. Mulai melepaskan kehangatannya dari Jungkook. Tatapannya masih mengarah ke sembarang arah. Masih tak berani menatap manik obsidian milik sang penguasa.

Jungkook kembali memeluk Taehyung. Tidak mau dilepas begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau minta maaf karena terlalu menginginkanmu. Aku minta maaf karena terlalu mencintaimu."

"Tidak tuan. Tuan tidak boleh-" Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung. Sengaja membungkamnya dengan ciuman lembut nan manis. Taehyung kembali mendelik. Sampai akhirnya pasrah menutup kedua mata dan membalas ciuman tersebut.

Keduanya khusyuk memadu kedua belah bibir satu sama lain. Hanya sebatas ciuman dan sesapan halus tanpa melibatkan lidah. Masih tak ada yang berubah, bibir Taehyung selalu terasa begitu manis nan adiktif bagi Jungkook.

Pangeran melepaskan sesapannya kemudian meraih dan menangkup sisi kiri pipi Taehyung. Si pelayan kembali menutup kedua kelopak mata, merasa begitu hangat ketika telapak tangan Jungkook mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Taehyung.." Panggil Jungkook manis. Taehyung membuka kedua mata sedikit mendongak.

"Esok hari, atau kalau bisa malam ini, aku ingin kau pindah ke kamarku. Lalu mulai besok juga Taehyung tidak usah bekerja lagi. Aku ingin Taehyung kerjanya mendampingi aku saja." Baru saja Taehyung ingin membuka mulut tetapi ibu jari Jungkook lebih dulu menutupnya kembali.

"Aku tak terima protes dan aku tidak suka dilawan." Sesaat setelahnya Taehyung mengangguk. Kedua pipi merona seraya ia terus menggesekkannya kepada telapak tangan Jungkook.

Sang pangeran melipat senyum sembari kembali merengkuh pinggang sang kekasih. Kembali memeluknya dengan erat serta tak lupa menyesap dalam-dalam wangi tubuh yang begitu ia rindukan.

Hari ini, hati dan raga Taehyung Jungkook terasa begitu tenang dan hangat.

* * *

Tiga hari menjelang pernikahan sang pangeran dengan tuan putri negeri tetangga.

Jungkook tengah duduk diatas sofa empuk berwarna merah marun di kamarnya. Diatas pangkuannya, ada pula Taehyung yang sedang membaca sebuah buku cerita. Disini Jungkook sedang bertugas untuk membantu Taehyung kalau-kalau kekasihnya itu kesulitan atau kebingungan.

Nyatanya Taehyung sudah cukup pintar dan mahir dalam membaca tulis. Hanya sesekali menoleh untuk bertanya atau mengeluarkan erangan manja sudah cukup untuk membuat Jungkook kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Taehyung. Tentu saja niatan si pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun ini bermodalkan dusta alias modus.

Iseng curi-curi cium pipi kanan lah, kecup-kecup pundaklah, sampai gerepe-gerepe elus-elus paha mulus Taehyung. Tetapi entah mengapa, Taehyung ternyata memiliki iman yang cukup kuat sehingga dapat menahan godaan-godaan tersebut. Terbukti setelah beberapa kali Jungkook melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut,Taehyung masih saja fokus membaca atau paling banter hanya kembali mengerang sambil berkata ' _Jangan tuan..'_

Tapi Jungkook sudah terlanjur terlalu gemas. Tampilan Taehyung yang merengut sampai kedua alisnya tertaut saking seriusnya, telah berhasil membuat Jungkook kalap menciumi pipi si empu berkali-kali. Gemas sekali sampai-sampai ia ingin _memakan_ Taehyung sebagai makan malamnya saja.

"Tae..." panggilnya sambil menenggelamkan wajah kedalam pundak Taehyung.

"Kenapa lagi Jungkook?"

"Jangan cuekin aku.."

Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya seraya menyisir rambut Jungkook lembut. Yang dibelai kesenangan mengulum senyum. Akhirnya pemuda yang usianya lebih tua lima tahun itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi membaca buku.

Dia memutar balikkan tubuh. Sekarang, ia seutuhnya memberikan seluruh perhatian kepada Jungkook. Sejenak hening mengisi ruang diantara mereka. Sampai ketika sang pangeran mulai membuka mulut.

"Hyung, aku ingin tinggal berdua denganmu.." Taehyung diam. Agak terkejut dengan perkataan tersebut.

"Aku ingin punya rumah kecil di tengah hutan sana.. Lalu didalamnya hanya ada aku, Taehyung, serta anak kita nanti.."

"Kau tahu? Aku rela melepas takhtaku untuk hidup di luar istana denganmu.. Aku jauh lebih memilih untuk hidup senang dan bahagia denganmu, Taehyung." Taehyung melepaskan rengkuhannya. Menatap baik-baik kedua manik hitam Jungkook.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Jungkook.. kau tak boleh melepas kursimu begitu saja hanya demi aku.."

"Kau bukan 'hanya' Taehyung.. Kau itu segalanya untukku.."

"Tetap saja tuan.. tuan tidak boleh seperti itu. Diluar sana banyak sekali orang-orang yang berharap banyak kepadamu. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa mereka nanti.." Taehyung meraih sebelah pipi Jungkook. Lagi mengelus dengan hati-hati sembari melepas senyum manis.

Inilah yang membuat Jungkook begitu betah dengan Taehyung. Lelaki yang berumur lebih tua lima tahun itu selalu memperlakukan sang pangeran dengan penuh kasih dan sabar. Tak pernah sekalipun Taehyung menuntut ini dan itu kepada Jungkook.

Sesaat setelahnya pintu terketuk mengusik indera.

Memunculkan Namjoon yang berdiri tegap nan tampan memakai setelan jas hitam gagasan desainer ternama.

"Ahem, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Hanya sekadar mengingatkan, sebentar lagi Tuan Jungkook akan ada pertemuan di aula." Namjoon berkata datar dengan wajah yang tak kalah datarnya dengan dinding. Berusaha bermuka tembok melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Taehyung sedikit merona namun tersenyum. Tak mendengar balasan dari Jungkook, Taehyung melirik kekasihnya. Yang masih diam tak bergerak, mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang Taehyung dan seperti biasa, dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan pada leher sang pelayan.

Pelayan manis kembali menolehkan kepala kearah Namjoon sambil tersenyum kecut tanda permintaan maaf. Namjoon mengerti dengan menganggukkan kepala, kemudian menunjukkan kelima ruas jarinya. Memberitahu bahwa lima menit lagi Jungkook harus sudah siap. Dijawab acungan jempol oleh Taehyung.

Namjoon kembali menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Yang dipangku kembali memanjakan yang memangku. Kembali Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Jungkook. Serta sebelah tangan kembali membelai surai lembut sang pangeran.

Sama-sama tak ingin melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain.

"Kookie.. siap-siap dulu yuk?"

Taehyung turun dari pangkuannya setelah beberapa kali kesulitan dan mendengar erangan malas dari Jungkook. Melangkah mendekati lemari besar yang terletak di seberang ranjang kemudian membukanya. Memilih setelan yang akan digunakan oleh Jungkook untuk mengikuti pertemuan sebentar lagi.

Kemeja putih polos, jas hitam dengan bordiran warna emas yang menghias dipergelangan tangan dan kedua sisi dada, ikat pinggang kulit serta celana panjang hitam pula sepasang sepatu pantofel dipilih Taehyung untuk melengkapkan tampilan Pangeran Jungkook hari ini.

Ia meladeni Jungkook layaknya seorang anak kecil. Mulai dari menanggalkan kaus kemudian menggantinya dengan kemeja pilihan, sampai menata ulang surai hitamnya.

Segalanya dia lakukan dengan sepenuh hati. Tentu dengan rasa sayang yang berlebih. Dan selalu senyum manis ia paparkan di atas wajah. Gimana Jungkook nggak makin cinta kalau begini caranya.

Terakhir, Taehyung mengambil sepasang pantofel hitam, kemudian memakaikannya kepada kedua telapak kaki Jungkook. Yang dipakaikan hanya diam menurut saja ketika didandani oleh sang kekasih.

Kebiasaan ini sudah berubah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari. Ketika Taehyung benar-benar memanjakan Jungkook dengan kasih dan sayang. Mulai dari bangun pagi Taehyung sudah bangun lebih dulu kemudian membawa sarapan ke dalam kamar, lalu bersih-bersih kamar, lalu mengurusi Jungkook seperti ini.

Pintu kembali diketuk. Tanda Jungkook harus pergi.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum sambil mengutak-atik rambut Jungkook untuk yang terakhir kali. Kemudian berbalik melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

Jungkook merengut mengintili yang lebih tua dari belakang.

Ia membuka pintu. Kembali terlihat Namjoon yang sudah gagah dan rapih memegang beberapa berkas di tangan. Jungkook melangkah ingin berdiri di sebelah penasihatnya itu.

Jungkook masih merengut, sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Taehyung menarik alis bingung. Kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. Lantas kembali ia mengulum senyum dan mengulurkan kedua lengannya.

Sang pangeran merengkuh sang kekasih erat. Lagi menciumi dan menggigiti leher, menambah bercak kemerahan disana. Memastikan betul bahwa tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati pujaan hati selama ia pergi.

Sampai ketika Namjoon kembali menginterupsi dengan dehaman. Yang pula membuat Jungkook membubuhkan kecupan lembut di kening Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya kembali tersenyum maaf kearah Namjoon.

"Aku akan pulang dengan saangat cepat sayang, tunggu aku ya.." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti kemudian melambaikan tangan.

Dalam hati Namjoon dongkol sekali. Mau pergi pertemuan di aula saja _lebay_ -nya setengah mati. Pakai cium-cium dan pelukan segala. Memangnya Jungkook ini mau pergi perang diluar sana apa..

Akhirnya Jungkook dan Namjoon pergi menjauh dari daun pintu. Dengan sang pangeran yang masih menengok-nengok kebelakang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku lucu itu dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

Setelah kedua punggung pemuda itu menghilang. Taehyung kembali masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya tanpa khawatir akan satu hal.

* * *

Tepat dua jam sebelum acara pernikahan berlangsung.

Di dalam kamar hanya ada sepasang kekasih. Sebab seluruh pelayan lain sudah diusir oleh sang pangeran karena ia hanya ingin Taehyung yang mengurusi kebutuhannya.

Jungkook yang terdiam memandangi pemandangan dari balik jendela. Meratapi banyaknya kereta kencana mewah yang terparkir menuruni para penumpang dari dalam secara bergiliran. Tatapannya kosong, tak ada binaran sama sekali. Yang justru harusnya dipenuhi binaran karena hari ini akan melepas status lajangnya secara hukum dihadapan para kaum bangsawan.

Lemari-lemari pakaian sudah kosong dipindahi ke kamar pengantin. Sekalipun pakaian Taehyung yang sudah dikemasi. Tidak, tentu saja Taehyung tidak akan tidur di kamar sepasang pengantin. Setidaknya tidak untuk malam ini. Karena ia akan kembali ke kamarnya yang dulu.

Taehyung berdiri tepat dihadapan Jungkook yang tengah melamun. Memakaikan kekasihnya sebuah dasi berwarna putih. Menyadari keanehan yang terjadi, Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kurusnya. Meraih salah satu pipi Jungkook. Yang pula menyadarkan Jungkook dari pikirannya.

Ia tersenyum sambil mengelusi pipi Jungkook, selalu dengan sayang.

"Ada apa Jungkook, kenapa melamun begitu? _Nerves_ -ya?" Jungkook menatap penuh kedua netra favoritnya. Mengusap-usapkan wajahnya kepada telapak tangan Taehyung.

"Aku tak ingin menikah hyung.." Taehyung seperti biasa menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu saja Taehyung. Aku tak mau dengan yang lain. Hanya kau, Kim Taehyung, bukan yang lain.." Jungkook menatap serius.

Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya menarik kedua sisi bibirnya.

"Aku juga seperti itu tuan.. aku ingin sekali menikah dengan tuan dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. Tapi apalah daya. Aku seorang laki-laki tuan, pun aku berasal dari kasta terbawah. Sementara tuan adalah seseorang yang tinggi, yang memegang masa depan dari kerajaan ini.." Jungkook tadinya ingin protes, namun tidak jadi setelah Taehyung melepas kehangatan dari wajahnya.

Ia berjalan untuk duduk di tepian ranjang. Disusul Jungkook yang mengikuti langkahnya.

Taehyung kembali merapihkan untaian rambut sang pangeran. Masih dengan senyuman terpoles manis di wajah.

"Tuan…" panggil Taehyung dengan nada lembut. Dijawab dengan dongakan wajah.

"Bisakah tuan berjanji akan beberapa hal?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Taehyung langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Yang pertama aku ingin tuan menyayangi nyonya dan memperlakukannya seperti tuan melakukannya padaku.." Jungkook membulat, mulutnya terbuka ingin protes. Namun lebih dulu ditutup oleh jari telunjuk Taehyung.

"Yang kedua aku mau tuan memiliki banyak keturunan." Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Tak mampu melakukan itu semua. Baginya melakukan semua itu sama saja seperti berselingkuh dan menghianati Taehyung. Mengerti akan seluruh keraguan tersebut Taehyung kembali membuka mulut.

"Jungkook.. aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh aku tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Kau tidak akan menghianatiku dengan melakukan itu semua."

"Tetap saja Taehyung.. aku tidak bisa.."

"Pelan-pelan saja tuan.. dicoba dulu, aku yakin tuan pasti bisa melakukan itu semua." Jungkook memandang wajah pria yang sangat ia cintai. Kedua manik penuh akan harap membalas tatapannya. Dengan hati yang sangat berat ia akhirnya mengangguk menerima seluruh permintaan. Dibalas dengan gumaman _"Terima kasih."_ oleh sang kekasih.

Setelahnya ia menggenggam lantas menciumi kedua punggung tangan serta buku-buku tangan Taehyung.

"Aku bersumpah Kim Taehyung atas nama ibuku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintaimu.."

Taehyung merasakan kedua matanya berair. Air mata yang ia tahan mati-matian nyatanya berhianat dengan cara meluncur bebas dari kedua pelupuk mata.

Jungkook menarik Taehyung kedalam dekapan. Lagi memeluk begitu erat tubuh kurus belahan jiwanya. Melakukan kebiasaannya, yaitu menghisap lamat-lamat aroma vanili menenangkan favoritnya yang menguar dari tubuh Kim Taehyung. Sambil sesekali menciumi pelipis sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Taehyung mengangguk masih terisak. Membalas pernyataan sang pangeran sambil sesenggukkan.

"Aku juga tuan.. Aku juga mencintaimu.." Jungkook tersenyum sumringah.

Keduanya bertahan diposisi tersebut selama beberapa waktu dengan Jungkook yang membubuhi wajah Taehyung dengan kecupan. Sampai ketika Namjoon si pengganggu (Jungkook yang menyematkan julukan tersebut) datang kembali mengetuk pintu.

Taehyung tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya. Melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi Taehyung. Apa Jungkook sudah siap?" Taehyung menjawabnya dengan senyum dan anggukan. Kemudian berbalik untuk menyamperi Jungkook yang tengah berdiri di depan kaca. Taehyung untuk terakhir kali kembali membantu merapihkan jas dan setelannya sebelum pergi.

Sesudahnya ia melangkah mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat hasil pekerjannya.

Jungkook terlihat sangatlah tampan dibalut dengan setelan jas putih yang tentu harganya ratusan juta dan karangan desainer profesional. Taehyung memamerkan senyuman kotak ciri khasnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari. Jungkook hanya tersenyum, lagi kembali merengkuh figur sang kekasih.

"Jungkook sudah.." Jungkook menggeleng.

"Kumohon sedikit lagi.." Taehyung mengusap-usap punggung Jungkook.

Akhirnya Jungkook melepaskan rengkuhannya. Meraih pipi tembam Taehyung yang begitu halus, kemudian menautkan kedua bibir menjadi satu.

Menyesap bibir merah nan ranum kesukaannya dengan lembut. Mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali rasa dan sensasi yang terasa.

Sampai ketika ciuman tersebut berubah agak nakal. Jungkook menjilat dan menggigit bibir Taehyung agar memperbolehkan ia memasukkan lidahnya. Tentu Taehyung tak bisa menolak. Otomatis Taehyung melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jungkook

Kembali Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di dalam dunianya. Jungkook terus memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Sesekali menghisap bibir bawah Taehyung dengan nikmat. Pun selalu ketika Jungkook melakukan itu, sang pelayan pasti akan mendesah.

"Jungkook, suda- _hh_ " Jungkook melepas tautannya. Seringaian terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau milikku Kim Taehyung. Tunggu aku malam ini." Jungkook mengecup keningnya dan berjalan menjauhi Taehyung yang masih setengah sadar. Namjoon hanya bergeleng-geleng. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah hampir simpati kepada pasangan ini. Daun pintu tertutup.

Taehyung mengelap bibirnya dengan ujung kemeja. Pipi merona, terngiang-ngiang atas kejadian barusan.

Ia menutup pintu. Tatapannya sayu melangkah kedepan jendela besar. Melamun memikirkan banyak hal.


	7. Chapter 7

Last

.

Judul chapter kali ini:

Jungkook Taehyung malam jumat-an:))

Selamat menikmati

.

Chapter 7

Rate: M

.

* * *

Sekarang hari kamis pukul sembilan malam lewat sedikit. Di dalam istana pimpinan Raja Jeon, anak laki-laki sematawayangnya tengah melangsungkan pernikahan megah di sana.

Kedua mempelai berpencar antar satu sama lain untuk menyambut para tamu yang sudah rela menyisakan waktu untuk datang ke pernikahan mereka.

Jungkook sedang berdiri di tengah teman-teman sepergaulan. Yang mayoritas anak-anak _borjuis_ (tentu saja) Ada yang rela menunda liburannya bersama kekasih untuk datang kesini, ada pula yang memang sengaja mengosongkan jadwal pada hari ini.

Seluruhnya menertawakan omongan Jungkook yang dulu pernah berkata bahwa ia tak akan menikah ataupun mengikat komitmen dengan seseorang. Namun nyatanya dirinyalah yang pertama kali menikah di antara yang lain.

Meski memang mereka tahu lama kelamaan Jungkook pasti akan menikah, tetapi tak menyangka akan secepat ini terjadi.

Hampir seluruh tamu undangan masing-masing memegang satu gelas anggur di ruas jari. Lain hal dengan Jungkook yang tetap mempertahankan janjinya pada sang kekasih hati yang sesunggungnya. Janji tidak minum minuman keras untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Tentu demi mendapat _'jatah'_ tambahan dalam sebulan.

Pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh, seluruh tamu undangan telah pergi. Menyisakan tumpukan gelas-gelas dan piring kotor siap cuci. Serta ruangan yang harus ditata ulang dan dibersihkan oleh para pelayan-pelayan lain.

Kedua mempelai tengah duduk diatas sofa merah aula tempat diadakannya pesta. Dengan Ji Eun yang terlebih dahulu menyandarkan kepala di atas bahu Jungkook. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung tangan sang pangeran. Jungkook yang tengah melamun lantas tersadar. Kemudian menengok kearah istri sah.

Ji Eun hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengelusi punggung tangannya. Kode. Minta dibopong ke dalam kamar. Dan setelahnya kalian semua pasti sudah tahu mereka akan melakukan apa.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum paksa. Kemudian Ji Eun melepaskan sandarannya. Berdiri sambil menarik tangan sang pangeran. Jungkook sudah tahu kemana semua ini akan berakhir. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini ia benar-benar sama sekali tak bergairah untuk melakukan seks.

((Atau mungkin sudah tak bernafsu dengan wanita?))

Dirinya hanya ingin pergi ke kamar Taehyung. Menyelundup diantara kedua tangannya, kemudian tidur.

 _Tidur_.

Di tengah lorong menuju kamar pengantin baru, Jungkook menghentikan langkah. Ji Eun menoleh bingung.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Uh aku baru saja ingat satu hal noona. Ada satu hal penting yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Ji Eun cemberut. Wajah cantiknya memancarkan kekecewaan.

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda? Kau tahu kan hari ini hari spesial kita? Apalagi malam ini.."

"Uhm ya.. aku tahu. Tetapi aku sangat meminta maaf karena hari ini benar-benar penting.."

Ji Eun tertegun sejenak.

"Yasudahlah kalau memang begitu."

Jungkook tersenyum lega. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang istri yang bermuka lecek. Ia menepuk kepalanya sebagai wujud permintaan maaf. Kemudian berbalik arah berjalan dengan langkah ringan.

Tentu saja, menuju kamar Taehyung.

Betul sekali. Tidak ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada Kim Taehyung. Jadi, dia tidak berbohong 'kan?

Lagipula gelar Jungkook si brengsek tidak akan berarti apa-apa kalau ia tak berani melakukan hal semacam ini.

Jadilah sekarang Jungkook yang tengah berdiri depan pintu, masih lengkap dengan jas putih khas pernikahan yang melekat di tubuh. Tentu saja sudah tak serapih dan seapik tadi pagi.

Sebetulnya ia ingin mengetuk pintu dulu. Tetapi diurungkan karena baginya terlalu menyita waktu.

Ceklek.

Pintu dibuka dengan mudah. Dan ditutup kembali dengan sesunyi mungkin.

Jungkook melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang diselimuti remang cahaya oranye kekuningan.

Terlihatlah Taehyung yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang berlapiskan seprei putih dengan menghadapkan punggung. Pula mengenakan kemeja putih polos gombrong se-pangkal paha yang diyakini adalah miliknya.

Otomatis Jungkook melengkungkan senyum.

Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang. Kemudian menyelinap naik keatas dan merebahkan diri memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

Jungkook menaruh wajah pada ceruk lehernya. Menghirup aroma vanili yang selalu menguar dari sana. Jungkook kembali merasa tenang,

Bibirnya bergerak menciumi sepanjang leher. Membuat yang diciumi merasa terganggu kemudian mengerang kesal. Tetapi erangan tersebut justru malah menaikkan gairah dalam diri Jungkook.

Ditambah saat sepasang mata menyoroti paha mulus nan sekal menggoda minta digigit.

Jungkook semakin menjadi-jadi.

Saat ini tangannya sudah berani bergerak mengelus-elus paha Taehyung. Sesekali meremas karena gemas sekali ingin menyicipi gumpalan daging tersebut.

Sedangkan mulut sedang sibuk menggigit lemah cuping telinganya. Membuat Taehyung kembali mendesah lemah tak sengaja menggesekkan bokongnya pada kemaluan Jungkook yang sudah setengah ereksi.

Jungkook berdesis. Tangannya mulai bergerak menyelinap masuk kedalam kemeja, menggerayangi bagian atas tubuh Kim Taehyung. Berjalan mengusap kedua puting dengan ruas jari.

"…Jangan Kookie.." Taehyung membuka kedua mata. Jungkook dengan secepat kilat menarik kembali tangannya dari dalam kemeja, meletakannya kembali pada pinggang Taehyung. Kemudian akting berpura-pura tidur.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuh. Kemudian dihadapkan dengan wajah tampan sang pangeran yang menutup kedua belah mata. Yang tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum di wajah.

"Tuan aku tahu kau sedang tidak tidur.." Jungkook membuka salah satu mata. Kemudian kembali berpura-pura tidur. Taehyung merengut sambil mengucek-ucek sebelah matanya.

"Lagipula kenapa tuan ada di sini? Tuan tak seharusnya berada disini.." Jungkook membuka kedua matanya, merengkuh pinggang sang kekasih untuk semakin mengurangi jarak diantara kedua tubuh.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak boleh kesini begitu?" Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taehyung.

"Bukan begitu tuan, tetapi tuan kan seharusnya ada di kamar sekarang."

"Iya.. ini aku lagi di kamar sekarang."

"Maksudku sekarang tuan harusnya sedang m-malam pertama dengan nyonya.." Pipi Taehyung memerah setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Selalu saja muncul ide-ide _nakal_ dari kepala Jungkook yang muncul entah darimana. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya kedepan telinga Taehyung, kemudian menggigitnya.

"Kalau 'malam pertama'-nya dengan hyung saja bagaimana?" Taehyung semakin memerah. Ia meremat jas putih yang masih dikenakan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali melancarkan niatnya. Dari telinga ia beralih mencium dan menggigiti leher polos Taehyung. Tangannya merayap kembali masuk kedalam kemeja, mengusap-usap permukaan kulit yang terasa begitu halus di telapak tangannya lalu semakin turun untuk meremas ke dua bongkahan sintal tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan leher, kini dia mengangkat wajahnya dan beralih menciumi bibir ranum sang kekasih.

Sang pangeran melumat dengan lembut bibir si pelayan. Menghisap kemudian terus melumati bibir yang selalu menimbulkan efek ketagihan tersebut. Bagi Jungkook, rasa manis selalu terasa ketika berciuman dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik sebelah bokong Taehyung sambil diremas. Membuat si empu melenguh akibat senasi yang dirasakan. Jungkook memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menginvasi mulut Taehyung.

Taehyung selalu kalah ketika keduanya sedang beradu. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah dan memberikan seluruhnya kepada Jungkook dengan hati senang, sebetulnya. Namun tetap saja kali ini, ia terbebani oleh rasa bersalah kepada nyonya yang tak lain adalah istri sah Jungkook.

Merasa telah merebut suaminya itu karena sekarang mereka sedang sibuk bergemul memadu kasih diatas ranjang.

Tangan Taehyung bergerak meremat helaian hitam sang pangeran sebagai pelampiasannya. Kemudian ia kembali tersadar akan perbuatannya lalu berusaha menarik diri.

" _A-ah_ jangan tuan.. " Erangnya sambil terus meremas rambut jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia tak begitu mengindahkan perkataan Taehyung. Malahan menganggap perkataan tersebut sebagai godaan dari sang pelayan untuknya.

Ia kembali lagi meraup bibir yang sudah setengah membengkak tersebut. Kepingan kancing kemeja taehyung kini sudah terbuka seluruhnya. Jungkook entah bagaimana sekarang telah memposisikan dirinya tepat diatas dan ditengah kedua kaki taehyung tanpa melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir si pelayan.

Jungkook masih terus mencumbu bibir tersebut dengan nikmat. Saliva tak terbendung merembas keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Jungkook melepaskan tautan dengan benang saliva yang tertaut antar lidah satu sama lain.

Keduanya terengah-engah berebut oksigen. Jungkook menatap kedua manik sayu milik Taehyung. Matanya dipenuhi nafsu, secara tidak langsung memohon agar tubuhnya dijamah dan diperlakukan tak senonoh lagi. Meski semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakannya sedari tadi.

Ia menyibakkan kemeja Taehyung agar tubuh polosnya tak tertutup oleh kain tersebut. Sekarang terlihatlah dengan jelas tubuh mulus tak bernoda sedikitpun dengan tonjolan berwarna cokelat muda yang telah mencuat entah sedari kapan itu.

Nafas jungkook terasa kian berat dan tak beraturan. Nafsu berat mengisi penuh seluruh tubuhnya. Ingin terus mencumbu dan mendengar desahan manja dari kekasih yang terkulai lemas bahkan sebelum 'senior'-nya masuk kedalam lubang sempit tersebut.

Jungkook menyeringai. Setelah membuang jas putih pernikahannya, ia menurukan wajah berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua puting yang sedari tadi sudah mencuat. Lantas langsung saja ia menghisapnya dengan tak kalah khidmat.

Taehyung mengerang saat putingnya dihisap kuat-kuat. Lagi-lagi meremas rambut jungkook dengan lemah.

Setelah puas menyusu, sang pangeran kembali menciumi bibir si pelayan. Taehyung hanya bisa membalas cium dengan tenaga seadanya karena sudah terlanjur lemas akibat perbuatan jungkook sebelumnya. Memang, Taehyung itu sangat sensitif. Karena tak biasa disentuh dan dijamah seperti ini.

Apalagi sudah beberapa bulan ini, ia tak pernah berhubungan seks dengan siapapun. Ini pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan bertengkar dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook sengaja meletakkan lutut kakinya dibawah organ vital Taehyung. Agar ia bisa melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Mendorong-dorong kemaluannya supaya taehyung menjerit seperti saat ini.

" _Aahh_ t-tuan.. Taehyung mau keluar- _hh_."

Jungkook semakin menggebu-gebu. Wajahnya ia tanamkan kepada leher kekasih sambil terus ia gigiti. Sengaja agar bercak merah hingga keunguan tersebut semakin banyak terlihat. Lalu, lelaki berumur 20 tahun tersebut mengangkat sebelah kaki Taehyung dan semakin menggenjot pada titik vital kemaluan Taehyung yang masih terbalut celana dalam hitam tersebut.

Taehyung semakin medesah.

Tangannya sudah sedari tadi dikalungkan pada leher jungkook. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, mulutnya menganga dengan nafas tercekat. Taehyung mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang seraya mengeluarkan cairan putih dari dalam penisnya.

Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengecupi pipi kiri taehyung seraya berbisik.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkan taehyung untuk keluar, hm?" Taehyung menggeliat. Menutup rapat kedua matanya, fokus hanya mendengar suara jungkook yang sekarang terdengar begitu seksi.

"Nakal sekali ya Taehyung sekarang? Kau bahkan keluar tanpa aku menyentuhmu sama sekali.. " ruas jarinya mulai melakukan aksi lagi. Kini kelima ruas jari kirinya bergerak meraba-raba gundukan yang masih terbalut celana dalam hitam.

Taehyung mengerang dan kembali menggeliat ketika ruas jari tersebut memasuki dalaman Taehyung kemudian menarik dan membuangnya.

Sekarang junior Taehyung sudah bebas dari cekaman jeruji dalaman.

"Baru begitu saja Tae sudah becek begini?" Taehyung semakin memerah. Jungkook menyeringai menang.

Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dan lagi memposisikan dirinya ditengah kedua kaki jenjang Taehyung.

Membuka kancing kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sambil terus menatap dengan mata gelap penuh nafsu kearah tubuh polos kekasihnya yang sudah tak mengenakan sehelai kain apapun.

Taehyung yang merasakan tatapan gelap tersebut hanya bisa mengerang. Ditambah pemandangan tubuh atletis sang pangeran membuat Taehyung semakin terjerumus masuk kedalam pesonanya.

Setelah selesai, Jungkook kembali mengecup bibir bengkak sang kekasih sambil menggenggam kemaluan Taehyung di tangannya.

Lantas ia memijat benda kepunyaan Taehyung tersebut dengan pelan awalnya. Namun semakin lama gerakan tersebut semakin cepat.

Membuat Taehyung menggeliat dan membusungkan dadanya dengan kedua puting mencuat menggoda.

" _Ah-aah!_ "

Jungkook mengerahkan satu tangannya lagi untuk diletakkan dibawah punggung Taehyung yang tengah terangkat akibat rangsangan berlebih di bagian kemaluan. Kemudian menghisap dan menggigiti tonjolan yang sedari tadi mencuat amat menggoda.

" _Mhnn_ -mau keluar- _hh_ "

Dengan cepat setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut, Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya pada kemaluan Taehyung. Terdengar suara rengekan kecewa setelahnya.

Jungkook menghisap lamat-lamat bau tubuh Taehyung melalui ceruk lerehnya. Kini aroma tubuh Taehyung sudah tak lagi tentang vanili.

"Jungkook, lagi.. " Pintanya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada surai hitam sang penguasa.

Jungkook menyeringai. Mengangkat wajah dan menatap wajah terangsang si manis taehyung. Kedua kelopak mata setengah terbuka,poni rambut lepek akibat butiran keringat. Bibirnya sudah bengkak, pipi merah dengan permukaan kulit sepanjang leher dan dada penuh dengan bercak merah hampir keunguan.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat. Sekarang benar-benar terbukti bahwa Taehyung itu adalah seorang dewi. Sekarang coba kalian katakan, bagaimana caranya Jungkook membuang seorang dewi berparas manis ini hanya demi seorang tuan putri kolot dari kerajaan sebelah?

Ia kembali bergerak membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki Taehyung lantas merunduk, mengecupi sepanjang pangkal paha. Menggigiti dengan gemas, lagi-lagi hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan. Setelah itu Jungkook memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang kecil sang kekasih

Taehyung menggeliat dengan ekspresi wajah mengerut tak nyaman. Setelah beberapa saat, Jungkook kembali memasukkan jari kedua sampai ketiga. Desahan-desahan kembali keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

" _Aah_ -Jungkook sudah..cepat masukkan.." Jungkook lagi-lagi menarik jarinya dari dalam. Taehyung menatapnya penuh harap. Ingin segera cepat-cepat _'dipenuhi'_ oleh tuannya.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya meraih pipi bersemu merah tersebut. Mengelusnya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Taehyung menggesekkan kulit wajahnya yang lembut pada tangan Jungkook. Maniknya ketap-ketip, jantungnya masih berdegup dengan cepat. Tuannya tersenyum mengecup pipi lantas berbisik.

"Taehyung mau apa, hm? Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan sayang…" Jarinya bergerak mengelusi pangkal paha dengan tempo lambat. Tahu bahwa gerakan itu akan membuat Taehyung semakin terangsang seperti saat ini, kekasihnya itu kembali mengangkat dada hanya karena disentuh seperti itu saja. Taehyung kembali melenguh.

"Taehyung m-mau dimasuki.." Jungkook menggigit cuping telinganya, Taehyung merinding.

"Dimasuki oleh apa sayang? Katakan dengan jelas.. kau tahu aku akan selalu memberikan apa yang Taehyung mau.." Sang pangeran kembali menarik dirinya demi menatap Taehyung secara keseluruhan. Tak ingin melewatkan momen ini.

"A-aku ingin dipenuhi oleh spermamu tuan.. Aku mohon tolong penuhi dan setubuhi aku.." Pinta Taehyung dengan mata berair pun sayu. Sepasang netra obsidian Jungkook kembali menggelap digeluti nafsu. Lantas kembali ia cumbu bibir adiktif favoritnya dengan ganas. Taehyung kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, kesayanganku."

Jungkook memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang kecil nan menggoda tersebut. Kemudian perlahan ia masukkan benda besarnya itu ke dalam liang. Taehyung meringis, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak sang pangeran.

Jungkook yang menyadari semua itu, lantas beranjak kembali melumat bibir kekasih untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan tempo lambat sampai Taehyung benar-benar sudah menyesuaikan dengan ukurannya. Sesekali ia kembali mempertegas bercakkan merah di leher Taehyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung mulai mendesah. Meremat-remat suraian hitam Jungkook dengan keras. Jungkook menggigit leher mulai mempercepat sodokkannya.

Taehyung mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang tatkala sang tuan berhasil menemukan titik prostatnya. Dia terus terusan menerjang titik kenikmatannya tanpa ampun. Taehyung menggelinjang.

Jungkook meraih kedua kaki Taehyung untuk disangkutkan pada pundaknya. Lantas semakin kuat menggenjot sang kekasih sesekali menciumi tungkai bawah kakinya. Taehyung semakin mendekati klimaks.

" _Ah!-ah!_ Jungkook.. Tae mau keluar." Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya minta dicium. Jungkook langsung menuruti permintaannya dengan meraup bibirnya lantas bergerak semakin cepat.

Taehyung mendesah disela-sela sesi ciuman panasnya. Tak kuat menahan seluruh genjotan yang diberikan Jungkook, Taehyung akhirnya klimaks dengan nikmat. Sang pangeran menggigiti rahang si pelayan. Tersenyum karena sudah dua kali kekasihnya itu klimaks karena sentuhannya.

Tak henti sampai disitu. Jungkook membalikkan tubuh Taehyung, selanjutnya ia kembali memasukkan penisnya yang telah berubah ukuran menjadi semakin besar kedalam lubang sempit nan nikmat tersebut.

" _Ahnngn!_ "

Jungkook lanjut menggauli Taehyung dengan kecepatan konstan. Tentu tak pernah gagal menerjang spot manisnya berkali-kali. Malahan dengan posisi seperti ini ia dapat lebih dalam menyelami liang hangat ini.

Malam ini, di dalam Kamar Taehyung, hanya lenguhan-lenguhan serta decitan kasur yang dapat terdengar dari sini.

Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Taehyung. Ia perhatikan lamat-lamat bagaimana barang besarnya dapat ditelan habis olehnya. Desahan dan lenguhan yang tak henti-henti dikeluarkan oleh Taehyung sungguh benar-benar menaikkan libido seksual siapapun. Semakin ia mendorong pinggulnya masuk kedalam, semakin nikmat terasa menjalar.

" _Ah-haah-_ nikmat sekali Jungkook.. Nikma _-ahh_... sudah tuan… kasihan nyonya sedang menunggu tuan di kamar-"

Dia membungkam mulut nakalnya dengan ciuman lantas menyeringai, semakin mempercepat hujamannya kepada titik prostat Taehyung. Membuat yang dihujam mendesah tak karuan merasakan nikmat yang tiada dua.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu sayang? Aku sedang menghamili Nyonya Jeon sekarang."

Jungkook menggigit cuping telinga si manis taehyung. Sebagai reaksi Taehyung melengkungkan punggungnya dengan lihai saking terangsang. Mulutnya menganga, saliva cepat meluncur bebas dari sudut bibir. Pun nafas yang tersengal-sengal kesulitan menyebut nama sang pangeran yang pula sudah seperti sebuah mantra diucapkan berkali-kali tak henti.

Aduhai, erangan dan desahan manja taehyung sudah seperti pasokan kayu yang menyulut api. Dengan kata lain membuat Jungkook semakin gemas serta menginginkan seisi kerajaan tahu bahwa Taehyung hanyalah milik dia seorang. Ingin memberitahu bahwa hanya dia yang bisa membuat taehyung menjerit seperti ini.

Desahan Taehyung mulai tak bersuara. Hanya ada cekatan nafas serta kedua bola mata yang sayu seiring klimaks yang datang menjemput.

Jungkook kembali menggigiti pundak. Menambah bercak diatas kanvas pribadinya tersebut.

Taehyung kembali klimaks dengan sangat nikmat. Sesaat setelah beberapa hujaman, Jungkook menyusul, mengeluarkan benih terlampau banyak. Taehyung melenguh merasakan benih-benih hangat tersebut mengisi liang kenikmatannya.

Kemudian tersenyum puas.

* * *

Jungkook membaringkan tubuh sang kekasih.

Tubuh Taehyung terkulai lemas tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selagi Jungkook membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan sehabis bercinta. Jungkook membasuh tubuh Taehyung telaten dengan sehelai handuk basah yang sebelumnya sudah dicelupkan kedalam sebuah baskom berisi air hangat. Tentu saja baskom air hangat ini diambilkan oleh pelayan yang 'kebetulan' seliweran di luar kamar.

Entahlah persetan dengan segala yang telah mereka dengar barusan.

"Jungkook cepat.." Taehyung sambil mengulurkan kedua lengannya lagi. Sang pangeran selesai menutupi bawahan tubuhnya. Kemudian menyusul Taehyung yang masih bertubuh polos namun tak terlalu polos karena sekarang hampir ditutupi oleh tanda teritorial kepunyaan Jungkook.

Taehyung memang selalu berlaku manja sehabis bercinta. Jungkook hanya bisa menuruti segala kemauan kesayangannya tersebut tentu dengan hati senang.

Jungkook menciumi keningnya berkali-kali sambil mendekapnya erat kedalam pelukan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih lebih mencintaimu."

"Aku yang lebih sangat mencintaimu."

Keduanya terus sahut-sahutan seperti itu sampai terlelap di pelukan masing-masing dengan senyum terpoles di wajah keduanya.

* * *

Haloo semuaa..

Jujur saja saya nggak pandai dan nggak biasa membuat smut seperti ini..

Semoga saja tidak terlalu buruk dan aneh heheh

Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca,mereview,favorite cerita ini (love) (love)

Bersiaplah di chapter selanjutnya, karena yang soft2 atau yang beginian mungkin saja tidak akan muncul lagi.. :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (love)


	8. Chapter 8

Taehyung bangun dengan hampir seluruh bagian tubuh pegal-pegal. Apalagi bagian bawah badannya. Rasanya seperti setengah tubuh ingin terbelah jadi dua. Nyeri, pegal, ngilu dan sebagainya akibat perbuatan si calon raja yang sekarang telah meninggalkan Taehyung terkapar di atas kasur sendiri akibat harus menghadiri pertemuan pagi di aula.

Padahal hanya satu ronde. Taehyung baru sadar ternyata dirinya memang selemah itu. Atau memang karena Jungkook yang terlalu bersemangat menghajar lubang Taehyung semalam? Entahlah.

Kepala Taehyung terasa pening begitu bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mendapati sepucuk surat dengan satu set sarapan pagi lengkap dengan makanan pencuci mulut di meja kabinet sebelah ranjang. Taehyung menoleh meraih surat tersebut dan membukanya. Netra cokelat tuanya bergerak seiring dengan tinta hitam yang tertulis diatasnya. Senyuman tersungging di bibir manis. Taehyung begitu cerah pagi ini.

' _Untuk Taehyung kesayanganku,_

 _Aku minta maaf kalau semalam terlalu berlebihan padamu,_

 _habisnya aku tak tahan kau begitu manis dan menggemaskan…_

 _Tunggu aku sayang,_

 _aku mencintaimu.'_

Taehyung melahap santapan pagi dengan hati cerah tak kalah cerah dengan matahari pada pagi hari ini.

.

Last

Chapter 8

[KOOKV]

.

* * *

Taehyung berjalan terbata-bata melewati koridor istana. Di tangan kirinya, ia membawa sebuah ember berwarna hitam dan kain lap yang terselampir di pundaknya. Karena bosan berhari-hari tidak bekerja, rencananya pagi ini dia akan membersihkan kaca besar dekat ruang tengah istana. Padahal hari ini pinggangnya begitu nyeri akibat aktivitas semalam. Tapi Taehyung tak ambil pusing, karena memang inilah konsekuensinya.

Namun segalanya runtuh ketika seorang pelayan diperintah untuk memanggil dirinya. Taehyung dipanggil oleh ratu ke ruang tengah. Sontak Taehyung bergegas untuk menaruh ember dan lap tersebut ke belakang, kemudian dengan cepat pergi ke ruang tengah meski pinggangnya terasa nyeri tak karuan.

Ketika sampai, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan atmosfir dan pemandangan yang tidak enak. Ji Eun tersedu-sedu sedang menangis di pundak sang ratu dengan Jungkook yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Begitu Taehyung menampakkan diri, mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Tentu yang pertama kali Taehyung lirik adalah sang calon raja yang balik menatap Taehyung dengan manik terkejut.

Sang ratu melepaskan pelukannya pada menantu. Menatap Taehyung datar. Wajah ramah dan cantiknya berubah seketika.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Kim Taehyung?" Wanita dengan suraian hitam setengah lengan itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tubuhnya bergetar ketika hak tinggi Jeon Jihyun berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Benar, nyonya." Kepala Taehyung terangkat ketika Jihyun menarik untaian rambutnya dengan kasar. Taehyung meringis, kedua matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Jungkook melebarkan kedua matanya. Jari-jari tangannya memutih jadi pelampiasan emosi.

"Tolong hentikan Yang Mulia." Pinta Jungkook kepada ibunya. Jihyun menghempaskan tarikannya pada surai lembut Taehyung dengan kasar.

Tiba-tiba sang ratu menampar Taehyung dengan sangat keras. Bunyinya begitu nyaring mengisi ruang. Taehyung terhempas di atas lantai keramik. Pipinya semakin lembab karena air mata terus-terusan mengalir dari pelupuk mata.

Jungkook sontak langsung berlari menuju Taehyung. Namun sebelum itu, Jihyun telah terlebih dahulu berteriak memerintahkan agar Jungkook diam di tempat jika ia tak mau Taehyung disakiti lebih dari ini. Mau tak mau Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya. Menatap sang kekasih yang tengah menangis dengan kepala menghadap ke lantai. Hatinya hancur melihat belahan jiwanya disakiti seperti ini.

"Pelacur ini harus diberi pelajaran.. Lihat bagaimana ia menyebutku sebagai 'nyonya' ketimbang dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'!" Jihyun menendang Taehyung. Taehyung berkali-kali meminta ampun. Namun tentu saja, Jihyun malah bergerak semakin keras.

Jungkook sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Lelaki itu berlari menghampiri Taehyung. Melindungi tubuh pujaan hati dengan cara memeluknya. Jihyun berdecih jijik melihat pemandangan ini.

"Aku mohon tolong hentikan bu!" Jungkook menatap ibunya garang tak terima. Tak peduli siapapun itu, ketika dia menyentuh Taehyung, maka habislah ia.

"Oh jadi begini? Jadi begini cara kau menggoda anakku sampai-sampai ia buta dan tak mau mendengarkan perkataanku lagi?" Taehyung menangis tanpa suara. Meski sedikit-sedikit masih terdengar suara sesenggukan dari mulutnya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Taehyung, bu. Jika bukan karena Taehyung, aku tak akan menikah dengan seseorang yang tak aku cintai."

Jihyun menggertak lagi. Mengabaikan perkataan Jungkook. Menurutnya Jungkook hanya terbawa emosi sehingga mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu diuntung! Kami memberimu makan dan tempat tinggal tapi ini balasanmu untuk kerajaan?"

"Apa kau tak sadar? Kalau begitu aku pertegas semuanya supaya kau ingat dari mana kau berasal. Kau itu hanyalah seorang pelayan kotor yang sungguh tidak ada pantas-pantasnya dengan anakku yang sebentar lagi akan jadi raja."

"Kau dengan kami itu bak langit dan bumi, sadarlah! Bahkan untuk berdiri di ruangan ini saja kau itu tidak pantas!" Jihyun berteriak melontarkan hinaan tersebut sambil menatap jijik pasangan ini.

"Cukup ibu."

"Dan kau Jungkook. Kau betul-betul menghancurkan kepercayaanku dan ayah." Sang ratu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ji Eun. Menyuruh untuk ikut bersamanya lantas meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung sendiri. Wanita itu diam-diam tersenyum menang.

Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dengan mudah menuju kamar pribadinya. Taehyung diam masih menangis. Mengubur dalam-dalam wajahnya dalam leher Jungkook.

Sang pangeran membuka pintu kamar serta menguncinya. Kemudian melangkah meletakkan Taehyung pelan-pelan di atas ranjang empuk yang berukuran besar tersebut. Setelah itu menyeka butiran air yang telah membasahi kedua pipi kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung dengan hati-hati sambil terus membelai pipi Taehyung dengan lembut.

Lelaki itu menghentikan kecupannya. Menempelkan kedua kening dalam satu kehangatan. Lantas berkata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung. Aku tak peduli dengan apapun lagi."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, tuan."

.

"Mengapa takdir begitu membenci kita?"

Jungkook meneteskan air dari kedua matanya.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook tak kalah erat.

.

* * *

 **JSBTS:** _tentu aku maunya juga begitu, tapi apalah daya cinta tak selamanya egois, setidaknya untuk cinta mereka berdua. TT_TT_ **aitaetae13** **:** _HEHEHEH biar saja jieun bercinta dengan guling malam itu!_

 _._

Terima kasih atas dukungannya untuk cerita ini!

karena sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya..

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! (love)

(btw aku mnangos ketika mengedit ulang chapter ini,, TT^TT)


	9. Chapter 9

_._

 _you know I want you_

 _it's not a secret I try to hide_

 _but I can't have you_

 _we're bound to break and my hands are tied_

 _._

Last

Chapter 9

[KOOKV]

.

 _Jika ingin gambaran lebih tentang Ibunya Jungkook/Sang ratu, silakan cari Jeon Ji Hyun di Google! (Yak betul, ini yang memerankan Song Yi di drama my love from the star.) sedangkan Ji Eun adalah IU._

.

Taehyung bangun tidur dengan Jungkook berada dalam dekapan. Tertidur pulas setelah semalam menangis dan meraung layaknya bocah kecil. Menyesali bungkaman mulutnya kemarin ketika Taehyung dipukuli di hadapannya sendiri oleh sang ibu tercinta. Kesal bahwa dirinya tak jauh beda, sama tak berdaya. Dan lagi hatinya digerumuti rasa bersalah.

Lelaki yang usianya 24 tahun itu terus membelai surai sang pangeran. Yang dialami oleh Taehyung justru kebalikannya. Ia semalaman tak bisa tidur. Hanya sekadar menutup mata, namun pikirannya terus berjalan memikirkan banyak hal. Mulai dari besok harus bersikap apa hingga kelanjutan kisah cintanya dengan pangeran.

Di satu sisi Taehyung tak ingin Jungkook dimiliki oleh wanita penyihir tersebut. Namun kalau ia melakukan itu, sama saja menghancurkan kerajaan dan garis keturunan. Kalau memilih untuk berhenti, maka ia akan mengorbankan seluruh hidup dan perasaanya. Dalam hal ini, Taehyung betul-betul di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Intinya hanya ada satu. Mengalah lalu jadi lelaki simpanan, atau mengalah serta keluar dan mempersilakan waktu untuk ambil bagian dalam ceritanya ini.

Besok, Pangeran Jeon Jungkook akan mencopot gelar pangerannya. Esok hari, Jungkook akan dilantik jadi raja.

Tiga hari yang lalu, sebelum perayaan pernikahan Jungkook dan Ji Eun, Taehyung di panggil ke kamar ratu. Terlihat beberapa berkas menguning bukti tanda sudah usang. Taehyung bingung tak mengerti kenapa diberikan berkasan ini.

.

" _Kim Taehyung, kemarilah duduk bersamaku."Kata sang ratu lembut. Taehyung menurut dan duduk di seberangnya setelah diperintah untuk duduk diatas sofa._

" _Kau tahu? dahulu suamiku sempat ingin memilihmu sebagai salah satu haremnya, karena tergiur oleh paras ayu dan keelokanmu yang menyaingi diriku.."katanya sambil menyesap teh hangat. Taehyung diam._

" _Aku yang memerintahkan agar kau dipindahkan ke istana lain. Aku yang memerintahkan agar kau ditempatkan ke daerah terpencil agar jauh dari suamiku. Namun aku tersadar, bahwa seluruh tindakanku itu tidak mampu mengurungkan tekat suamiku untuk memiliki harem cantik layaknya dirimu."_

" _Lantas terpilihlah Min Yoongi, seorang anak laki-laki dengan kulit seputih porselen yang sangat kontras dengan surai legam miliknya. Seorang yang bekerja merawat bunga di kebun belakang."_

" _Dalam benakku hanya ada satu hal. Aku hanya ingin keluargaku hidup bahagia. Aku,anakku,dan suamiku, itu saja. Aku ingin memiliki hati dan seluruh cinta yang dipunyai oleh sang raja. Aku, hanya aku yang boleh mendapatkan cinta dari Jeon Jung Hyun. Namun aku tahu, itu semua tentu mustahil."_

" _Aku terus membuktikan bahwa cintaku nyata, Taehyung. Aku selalu ada untuknya ketika ia membutuhkanku. Aku tahu, bahwa kami saling berbagi takdir. Ketika suamiku sedih,akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika dia bahagia, akupun begitu. Saat itu aku tersadar, bahwa cinta itu tak selamanya egois. Kalau egois bukanlah kunci dari apapun. Adakalanya bahwa menyerah tak berarti pecundang."_

" _Sejak saat itu, Jung Hyun jarang berkunjung ke kamarku. Entahlah karena terlalu sibuk bertugas atau bergemul dengan para haremnya. Aku ditinggal sendiri meski selalu setia setiap hari." Tetesan air mata mulai jatuh membasahi wajah cantik sang ratu. Taehyung masih diam tertegun, betul-betul menyimak seluruh perkataan Jihyun._

" _Saat itu aku tahu Taehyung. Aku tak bisa menulis takdirku sendiri. Aku tak bisa melawan memang seperti itu adanya, maka terjadilah"_

" _Aku miliknya, namun dia tak akan pernah jadi milikku sekalipun."_

 _Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Kata-kata itu begitu membekas menyembilu di hati._

" _Aku meminta maaf Taehyung atas segalanya." Ji Hyun memperlihatkan isi dan mempersilakan Taehyung untuk membaca kertas tersebut._

 _Tertulis disana nama lengkap serta tanda tangan kedua orangtuanya. Yang menyatakan bahwa ia menjual anak sematawayangnya untuk ditukar dengan beras dan sebongkah emas._

 _Taehyung kebingungan. Seketika terasa dunianya perlahan runtuh. Bayangan tentang kedua orangtuanya dan segala yang ia pikirkan ternyata salah. Tragedi penculikan tersebut nampaknya bukan sekadar penculikan biasa. Melainkan sudah melalui persetujuan kedua orangtuanya._

" _Kim Taehyung, aku mohon.. tolong bantu aku sekali ini saja."Jihyun melangkah duduk di samping Taehyung. Kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung._

" _Aku tahu ini semua berat untukmu, Taehyung. Karena itu, aku bermaksud menjanjikan kebebasan untukmu." Taehyung melongo._

" _Kebebasan seperti apa nyonya?"_

" _Aku akan membebaskanmu menjadi seorang pelayan, dan kau dapat keluar dari istana. Aku akan menyediakanmu rumah dan segala kebutuhanmu di luar sana.." Taehyung kembali membulat. Kebebasan, itu salah satu hal yang selalu ia impikan setiap waktu._

" _Tetapi dengan syarat, kau harus meninggalkan putraku dan menjalani hukuman karena telah melanggar hukum kerajaan." Ia tahu bahwa sang ratu akan meminta ini sebagai ganjarannya._

" _Kau sudah cukup menderita Taehyung.. apa kau mau menderita lagi karena melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain?" Taehyung menggeleng lemah. Kedua tatapannya masih mengarah ke bawah._

 _Jelas sekali, disini Jihyun meminta Taehyung untuk mengalah. Seperti yang telah dia lakukan bertahun-tahun lalu._

" _Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk pengorbananmu untuk Jungkook.."Baru saja ketika Jihyun ingin membuka mulutnya kembali, Taehyung berkata._

" _Berikan hamba waktu nyonya."_

" _Baiklah, aku ingin setelah pernikahan, kau memberikan jawaban kepadaku." Taehyung mengangguk._

 _Jihyun mempersilakan Taehyung untuk pergi dengan berkasan tersebut. Taehyung membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil mengenggam berkasan tersebut._

 _Ia melangkah dengan kepala menunduk menuju tempat persembunyiannya._

 _Tak lama hujan turun._

 _Taehyung biarkan air langit membasuh tangisnya._

 _._

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunan. Tatapannya ia alihkan lagi kepada sang pangeran yang masih terlelap dengan wajah ditenggelamkan pada lehernya. Terlihat beberapa bercakkan merah di leher. Kebiasaan Jungkook ketika tidur yang suka tak sadar gemar menggigiti leher Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum mengecup kening Jungkook lembut. Memperhatikan setiap detail bagian wajahnya. Mulai dari alis hingga tahi lalat yang terletak di bawah bibir sang pangeran. Mengingat-ingat segalanya baik-baik. Karena tentu ia akan sangat merindukan semua ini.

Setelah itu dia bergerak melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jungkook. Pelan-pelan ia bergerak tanpa membangunkannya. Lantas bergerak mendekati kaca, merapihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian.

Taehyung membuka kenop pintu. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju kamar nyonya besar. Sebelum mengetuk, Taehyung berulang kali menarik nafas. Membulatkan keputusan dan meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dia mendorong pintu kamar setelah diizinkan masuk. Disambut oleh sang ratu yang tengah meminum secangkir teh, seperti biasa.

"Taehyung?"

Sang pelayan mengangguk sambil melangkah mendekati Jihyun. Ia membuka mulutnya, Jihyun tersenyum sumringah masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Maaf nyonya tetapi hamba ingin dikabulkan beberapa permintaannya."

"Katakan Taehyung."

Taehyung mengatakan seluruhnya setelah helaan nafas panjang dengan mantap.

Hari itu Taehyung merasa lega.

* * *

"Tae?"

Jimin menumpukan sebelah tubuhnya pada pintu Kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung menengok lantas tersenyum sambil merapihkan pakaiannya ke dalam sebuah tas tenteng.

"Hyung kapan sampai disini?" Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin yang sekarang duduk di kursi meja belajar Taehyung.

"Aku baru saja sampai.." Jimin berdiri kemudian memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan keputusanmu ini?" Taehyung mengangguk. Membalas pelukan hyung kesayangannya itu tak kalah erat. Dibalas anggukan dan belaian pada rambut Taehyung.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Taehyung adik manisku.." Jimin mengecup pelipis serta kening adiknya.

"Aku juga hyung.. habis ini bisa antar aku ketemu dengan Yoongi-hyung?"

"Tentu sayang, tentu.." Taehyung tersenyum kembali memasukkan pakaian serta barang-barangnya dibantu oleh Jimin. Setelah semua masuk ke dalam satu tas, Taehyung dan Jimin beranjak pergi ke kamar Yoongi.

Ketika pintu terbuka, nampaklah harem nomor satu kesayangan raja sedang duduk di depan meja rias, tengah memakai perhiasan di telinga kirinya. Wajah kosong tak jauh beda dengan binarannya. Matanya membelalak melihat sosok yang terpancar dari refleksi cermin. Cepat-cepat ia putar kepala dan mendapati Jimin yang berdiri berdampingan di sebelah Taehyung.

Yoongi bangkit dari kursi empuknya. Melangkah masih dengan kedua manik terkunci pada dua sosok yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya.

"Kau ini sedang melakukan apa nak, bagaimana bisa kau mengambil keputusan seperti itu?!" bentaknya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung mengedikkan bahu terkejut. Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukan.

"Sudahlah. Ini pilihan Taehyung. Aku tahu Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengambil keputusan berat seperti ini. Aku yakin dia telah memikirkan ini semua baik-baik.." Jimin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Yoongi. Menenangkannya dengan mengelus lembut punggungnya.

Kedua mata Taehyung terlanjur sudah berair. Pandangannya senantiasa ia tujukan pada sepatu usangnya. Jari tangan sibuk menguntai antara satu sama lain. Yoongi sadar akan perkataannya, kemudian menjulurkan salah satu lengan, mengajak Taehyung untuk bergabung pada pelukan.

"Maafkan aku Tae… a-aku tak bermaksud membentakmu seperti itu.." Taehyung mengangguk ikut bergabung berbagi kehangatan.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Tae.." Yoongi memeluk adiknya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu, Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah mulai melahap wajah satu sama lain. Jimin hyung sudah. Yoongi hyung juga sudah. Berarti sekarang giliran Jin hyung untuk dipamiti.

Taehyung melangkah menuju dapur tempat Jin bekerja. Saat ini keadaan dapur betul-betul ramai berseliweran para pelayan.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat penting nan sakral. Hari ini Pangeran Jungkook, didampingi orang tua serta istri sah, akan dilantik menjadi raja. Hari ini juga adalah hari terakhir Taehyung sebelum menjadi manusia merdeka.

Akhirnya sosok yang dicari ketemu juga. Jin sedang memotong sayur-sayuran dengan Namjoon yang senantiasa tekun memperhatikan wajah dan gerak-gerik sang kekasih. Sesekali terdengar gelakan tawa dari keduanya. Taehyung tersenyum menatap mereka. Oh betapa iri hati Taehyung sekarang.

"Uh-m Jin-hyung?" Kedua manusia menoleh mendengar suara berat Taehyung. Jin melongo langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada pisau tersebut. Namjoon buang wajah ke arah luar jendela besar.

"Astaga anak kesayanganku!" Jin melangkah langsung membekap Taehyung dengan pelukan. Taehyung tersenyum balas memeluk. Setelah beberapa saat, Jin melepaskan rengkuhannya. Mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Taehyung. Yang dikecup tertawa.

"Kau kemana saja Tae.. aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu? Sehari-hari akan sangat hampa dan membosankan rasanya tanpa ada kehadiranmu, apalagi setelah ini.." Jin mulai beruraian air mata. Tak rela anaknya pergi begitu saja.

"Sungguh sebetulnya aku tak rela melepasmu di dunia luar sana. Nanti sehari-hari kau makan pakai apa? Apa kau bisa bertahan hidup di luar sana?" Jin kembali memeluk Taehyung tak kuasa menahan tangis. Taehyung diam menutup kedua mata. Baginya Jin merupakan sosok pengganti ibu yang selalu ia rindukan sejak dulu. Lantas ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung.. tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Lagipula aku ini sudah berumur 24 tahun tahu.." Jin kembali menarik pelukan dan menatap kedua mata Taehyung dengan matanya yang telah sembab dan beruraian air mata. Kedua alis tebalnya mengerut kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Mau umurmu 24 tahun'kek atau 30 tahun'kek aku tak peduli. Kau itu selamanya akan jadi anakku dan tidak akan berubah, mengerti?" Taehyung tersenyum mengalah kemudian mengangguk. Jin ikut terbawa senyum manis Taehyung.

"Ayo sini duduk dulu, akan aku buatkan cokelat hangat kesukaanmu."

Jin,Taehyung dan Namjoon kini sedang saling bicara dengan Taehyung Namjoon duduk berdampingan. Sedangkan Jin berdiri bertumpu dengan sebelah tangan di balik meja dapur. Tiba-tiba Hoseok datang menyusul dan ikut bergabung dengan ketiganya.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat tuan hidup bahagia."

"Kebahagiaan tuan adalah dirimu, Taehyung." Namjoon menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng lemah. Tersenyum pahit menatap cokelat hangatnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti hyung."

* * *

"Tuan?"

Taehyung menutup pintu perlahan. Senyuman manis selalu ia poles ketika berhadapan dengan tuannya. Tak boleh sedikitpun ada celah dari sendu.

"Kemana saja kau hari ini Taehyung?" Jungkook sedang diikatkan dasinya oleh Ji Eun. Keduanya kompak memakai pakaian merah dengan putih.

Jungkook wajahnya tampan seperti biasa. Meski kedua kantung matanya tampak sedikit menghitam. Rahang tajam, kedua tatapan mata tak lagi menatap Taehyung dengan lembut. Taehyung mengatupkan mulut kebingungan.

"Aku habis membantu Jin-hyung di belakang tuan. Maaf kalau aku-"

Perkataan Taehyung terpotong tatkala beberapa kertas dilempar ke hadapannya.

"Jadi ini motifmu sebetulnya?"

Taehyung diam saja mengambil dan membaca kertas tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat tanda tangannya yang mengatakan bahwa isi dari perjanjian tersebut ialah Taehyung akan mendapat sebongkah emas jika dapat merubah perilaku Jungkook. Memang betul, setelah Jungkook bertemu Taehyung, perilakunya berubah drastis. Dari yang awalnya angkuh, suka bermain wanita dan tak mau mengucap maaf atau terima kasih sama sekali, terutama pada pelayan, kini dia telah menjadi pangeran yang rendah hati dan hanya setia kepada satu orang.

Oh, ini semua bagian dari skenario yang telah Taehyung rencanakan. Taehyung beranggapan, jika sudah terlanjur berlarut, mau tak mau harus dipaksa secara kasar.

Taehyung diam menatap ke ujung sepatu usangnya. Jungkook mendekati Taehyung setelah selesai didandani.

"Kenapa Taehyung? kalau kau memang menginginkan kekayaan, akan aku berikan semua untukmu.. tetapi kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Kedua manik Jungkook dihiasi raut kecewa. Dada naik turun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kira cintamu tulus tak seperti yang lain Taehyung. Pergilah, aku sungguh kecewa padamu."

Dengan itu Jungkook pergi diikuti Ji Eun dibelakangnya yang membuang wajah pula.

Menyisakan Taehyung yang berdiri mematung di tempat.

Setetes dua tetes air mata kembali mengalir disekanya dengan punggung tangan.

Lucu sekali bagaimana perilaku Jungkook yang tak pernah berubah sedari dulu. Selalu menyimpulkan sesuatu sepihak. Selalu termakan oleh amarah dan emosi sehingga tak mampu melihat dengan jernih.

Taehyung tak menginginkan begini akhirnya.

Tetapi Taehyung hanyalah Taehyung. Tak pernah berubah, selalu tak diberi pilihan.

* * *

Hari itu langit mengawang cerah. Upacara penobatan dilaksanakan dengan khidmat dan lancar. Doa dan sumpah serapah pun ikut mengawang ke atas langit, tibalah saat Jungkook dipakaikan mahkota kebanggaan oleh pendeta.

Dari balik dinding terbelakang, Taehyung melangkah melewati aula. Berhenti sejenak ketika seluruh ruang bertepuk tangan disertai sorak ramai penonton. Akhirnya Jungkook resmi dinobatkan menjadi raja. Dia tersenyum menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih. Jungkook melirik, Taehyung memberikan senyuman yang paling manis meski kedua mata sembab.

Jujur saja, sang raja merasa hatinya ikut remuk melihat wajah Taehyung yang seperti itu. Tetapi bukan Jungkook namanya kalau ego dan gengsi tidak tinggi. Lantasnya ia memalingkan wajah, melambai-lambai ke arah penonton menggunakan senyum paling tampan yang ia punyai.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali menggerakkan kakinya menuju pintu utama istana.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang menghirup udara segar, Taehyung pergi berjalan kaki meninggalkan istana tempatnya bernaung selama belasan tahun.

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi tersisa sebelum ia menjalani hukuman dan kehidupannya yang baru.


	10. Chapter 10

.

Last

Chapter 10

[KOOKV]

Terakhir

.

Setelah hari itu, Jungkook tak pernah melihat Taehyung lagi.

Sehari dua hari, Jungkook masih bertahan bersama egonya. Ji Eun sudah disetubuhi sekali malam. Jungkook bergerak memenuhi janji tanpa disadari. Meski niat sebenarnya hanya ingin menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan.

Tepat pada malam ketiga semenjak mogok bertemu dengan sang kekasih, Jungkook mulai cemas. Sudah tiga hari penuh ia tak melihat Taehyung dimana-mana. Baik pucuk kepala hingga batang hidung pun tak pernah menampakkan diri.

Pada hari keempat, Jungkook tak kuasa lagi menahan rindu. Tak kuat lagi menahan rindu yang kian lama kian membunuh. Merindu bagaimana sang kekasih selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhannya setiap hari dari pagi hingga malam. Merindukan senyum manisnya, aroma, dan segalanya.

Jungkook yang butuh Taehyung, bukan sebaliknya.

Maka dari itu, pada sore hari keempat, Jungkook melangkah menuju kamar Taehyung. Sebongkah rangkaian mawar merah yang merupakan peliharaan Taehyung berada dalam genggaman. Tanpa ragu, ia ketuk pintu kamar kekasih.

"Tae?" Jungkook menunggu jawaban.

"Tae sayang?" Jungkook lagi-lagi tak mendengar jawaban. Lantas ia ketuk lagi pintu tersebut.

"Sayang.. Buka pintunya.." Rengeknya dari depan pintu.

"Tae.. Hyung? " Jungkook kaget ternyata pintu tak dikunci.

Ketika melangkah masuk, Jungkook justru dihadapkan oleh keadaan kamar yang rapih tak berantakan sama sekali. Seperti tidak ada yang pernah menghuni sebelumnya. Jantung sang raja berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun ia tak mau cepat berpikir negatif. Lantas Jungkook mendudukan diri pada pinggir ranjang masih mengenggam rangkaian bunga tersebut.

Satu dua jam tak disangka berlalu. Kini matahari sedang beranjak pulang ke rumah. Jungkook betul-betul berfirasat tidak baik. Hatinya terus gelisah lantaran menunggu sang kekasih yang tak kunjung pulang. Ia begitu merindukan Teaehyung. Ingin sekali cepat-cepat rengkuh tubuhnya dan tak pernah ia lepaskan lagi.

Untuk menyembunyikan rasa gundah, akhirnya dia berdiri. Berjalan menuju meja yang biasa digunakan Taehyung untuk belajar dan menulis. Ia duduk diatas kursi sambil membuka laci meja. Terlihatlah sebuah buku berselip secarik surat. Di sebelahnya terdapat pula buku sketsa tersusun rapih. Jungkook tak sadar menyunggingkan senyum.

Yang pertama dilakukan Jungkook ialah mengambil buku sketsa. Tentu isinya sudah bisa ditebak. Hanya ada potret sosok dan wajah Jungkook terlukis.  
Dia senyam-senyum sendiri menatap potret diri sendiri yang digambar oleh sang kekasih. Dalam hati bangga dan senang melihat hasil karya. Entahlah ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Taehyung tak pernah memperlihatkan karyanya pada dia.

Setelah puas mengagumi sketsa, Jungkook beralih mengambil buku yang tampaknya merupakan buku harian sang kekasih. Di dalam buku tersebut terselip sebuah surat. Lantas ia mengambil surat tersebut membuka dan membacanya.

 _Teruntuk tuanku,_

 _Yang mulia Raja Jeon Jungkook._

 _Tuanku..  
Aku ingin mengucap kasih berulang kali kepadamu. Atas kebaikan hati dan segalanya yang telah engkau berikan padaku._

 _Karena tuan, aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya diinginkan dan dicintai. Tuan mengajariku untuk mencintai diriku sendiri. Yang mulanya aku tak pernah sekalipun suka dengan wajah apalagi tubuhku._

 _Ini dosaku tuan. Ini dosaku telah berusaha melawan takdir dan ketentuan, dosaku karena telah berani mencintai sang maharaja. Tidak tuan.. Ini murni kesalahanku. Hanya aku yang berhak dan wajib menebusnya._

 _Dugaanmu salah,tuan. Aku tak pernah sedikitpun menginginkan harta benda apalagi tahtamu. Aku mencintaimu sungguh dengan tulus, Jungkook. Aku menyukai segala hal tentangmu._

 _Hanya ada satu yang jadi keinginanku tuan.. Hamba hanya ingin tuan hidup bahagia jauh dari orang aneh sepertiku.  
Aku minta maaf atas segala yang telah merepotkanmu, aku minta maaf atas semua kekacauan yang telah kuperbuat._

 _Aku, semakin kuat perasaanku, semakin besar dosa yang telah kuperbuat. Aku meminta maaf tuan, tolong jangan cari aku. Aku hanya akan jadi penghalang bagimu. Aku tak pantas untuk dicintai, terutama olehmu tuan. Tuan berhak mencintai dan dicintai oleh seorang yang lebayak. Yang tentu jawabannya bukanlah aku._

 _Tuanku, sekali lagi aku meminta ampun. Biar hamba sendiri yang menebus segala dosa ini._

 _Aku berdoa agar tuhan selalu melindungi tuan dimanapun tuan berada.  
Aku mencintaimu tuan, jangan lupakan janjimu.  
_

 _Tertera,_

 _Kim Taehyung._

Jungkook diam membatu selagi meremas selembar kertas tersebut. Dia tertawa renyah sambil menggelengkan kepala, menganggap ini semua hanyalah lelucon belaka. Kemudian ia mengangkat bokong berjalan keluar kamar. Kali ini ia akan buktikan kalau Taehyung tidak pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya.

Dia berlari secepat jantungnya berdegup. Seluruh pintu istana telah ia jamahi. Namun yang dicari tak pernah terlihat.

Jungkook berhenti pada lokasi terakhir tempat favorit Taehyung bersembunyi. Hutan taman belakang.

"Taehyung? aku tahu kau ada disini sayang.." Jungkook celingak-celinguk meneliti sekitar. Memendarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Namun tentu saja, Kim Taehyung telah pergi mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Tae.. aku mohon.. aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendir-i." Tangis Jungkook tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia menangis sendiri di bawah rindangnya dedaunan selagi terus menyebut nama sang kekasih.

Berharap Taehyung seketika muncul lagi dihadapannya dengan senyum paling manis, memeluk tubuh dan membelai suraiannya. Berkata seakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sayang, itulah kali terakhir Jungkook menangis. Ia harus menelan pahit-pahit bahwa Taehyung telah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Kim Taehyung mungkin saja telah selamanya. Ialah cinta pertama dan terakhir bagi Jeon Jungkook.

Terakhir. Satu kata yang dapat dimaknai dengan baik dan buruk. Namun bagi Jungkook, Taehyung adalah yang terakhir dan kekal selamanya.

Entah itu berarti baik atau tidak. _  
_.


	11. After Story

Last:

After Story

[KOOKV]

 _psst, tentu aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian menggantung begitu saja (wink)_

.

Taehyung menjemur helai pakaian terakhir. Di bawah terikan matahari, ia bersenandung mengingat-ingat alunan musik yang malam kemarin riuh berdendang dari pusat kota. Mulutnya mengulum senyum. Tepat tujuh tahun berlalu semenjak kepergiannya dari hiruk pikuk istana.

Ia melangkah kembali menuju rumah dengan ember kosong di pelukan. Surainya berkilau tertiup sepoian angin hutan. Betul, rumah atau lebih tepatnya gubuk tua Taehyung letaknya memang di pelosok. Ini tempat dulu Taehyung dengan keluarganya tinggal. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dengan harap kedua orangtuanya masih tinggal disini. Namun tentu saja, keduanya telah lama pergi setelah menukar Taehyung dengan sebongkah emas.

Selain karena tak punya tujuan lain, Taehyung memilih untuk kembali karena disini terdapat lahan yang dulunya sempat dipakai keluarganya untuk bertani. Lelaki itu hobi bertani sejak dulu, bedanya dengan sekarang ia lebih suka memupuk bunga.

Tujuh tahun berlalu. Ratusan kali pula Taehyung jatuh bangun mengangkat diri sendiri. Dimulai ketika hukuman cambuknya berakhir hingga dicap sebagai penyakit, diarak dan diasingkan tidak boleh datang ke pusat kota. Ia berusaha sekuat hati untuk tidak membunuh diri. Namun sebagai ganti, ia mengidap depresi bertahun-tahun.

Dahulu ia berpikir, setelah keluar dari kehidupan istana, dia akan jauh lebih bahagia. Akan tetapi harapan memang tak semulus kenyataan. Kalau sebatas dimaki dan dihina Taehyung pun sudah biasa. Nyatanya jauh dari seseorang yang dicintai lebih mematikan ketimbang apapun. Perasaan yang terlampau kuat tersebut kian menggerogoti lubuk hati. Makanya, dulu hampir setiap malam Taehyung selalu merengek dan menangis sendiri ditemani oleh sebuah api dari lampu teplok.

Tetapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Taehyung sekarang bekerja menjadi buruh cuci dan petani bunga. Sudah puluhan pelanggan yang sebagian besar asalnya dari luar kota ia beri buket bunga pilihan paling cantik. Hidup perlahan membaik. Setidaknya ia telah dapat pergi ke pusat kota dengan menggunakan jubah bertudung.

Lelaki itu sedang memakai jubah hitamnya. Hendak pergi ke pusat kota untuk pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Jarak dari hutan menuju kota sedikit jauh. Perlu waktu setengah jam untuk sampai. Jadi Taehyung memasukkan sebuah apel dan air minum kalau-kalau kelaparan di tengah jalan.

Sampai di kota, ia melihat sebuah pawai yang tengah berlangsung. Ternyata Raja Jeon telah kembali dari perang setelah hampir setengah tahun sama sekali tidak menginjakkan kaki di negeri sendiri. Taehyung menyingkir bersamaan dengan ratusan rakyat lain yang berdiri di pinggiran jalan ingin menyambut kedatangan sang raja.

Seekor kuda berwarna hitam lewat. Taehyung grogi dan telah berkeringat dingin sedari tadi. Jari-jari tangannya sibuk meremas ujung kemeja. Akhirnya ia mendongak untuk menatap siapakah penunggang kuda yang gagah dan keren ini. Apakah penunggangnya juga sama gagahnya?

"Jungkook..?" Bisiknya pelan. Sang raja menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Taehyung reflek menurunkan pandangan dan bergegas pergi memisahkan diri dari keramaian.

Apa-apaan itu barusan? Padahal sebelum Taehyung berbisik, Raja Jeon dengan wajah datar cuek bebek hanya menatap ke arah depan tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya. Mungkinkah dia mendengar Taehyung memanggil namanya? Lelaki itu terus berlari sambil memeluk bahan makanan di dekapannya. Jantung hatinya tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang.

Taehyung berlari sekuat hati sampai tersandung dan tersungkur. Sifat cerobohnya tak berubah sedari dulu.

"Taehyung?!" Ia menoleh mendapati kakak kesayangannya telah turun dari kuda yang ditunggangi.

"Jimin-hyung!" Taehyung bangkit dan berlari ke arah Park Jimin. Jimin menyambutnya dengan kedua tangan terbuka, menangkap tubuh ramping adiknya tersebut. Senyuman terpatri di kedua wajahnya.

"Aku sangaat merindukanmu Tae.." katanya sambil mengecupi pipi sang adik. Taehyung masih tersenyum mengangguk.

"Kau habis dari mana Tae? aku baru saja ingin mengunjungi rumahmu.." Jimin menarik diri sambil merapihkan rambut cokelat Taehyung yang panjang sampai menutupi tengkuk lehernya. Raut wajah Taehyung berubah seketika.

"U-hm aku habis dari kota hyung.." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku.. aku bertemu dengan T-Tuan, l-lalu Tuan menoleh ke arahku." Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia menyingkirkan poni adiknya tersebut dan mengecup keningnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Jangan dipikirkan, anak itu memang terlalu sensitif terhadap suara bahkan suara orang bernafas pun bisa terdengar jelas di telinganya."

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Naiklah duluan ke atas. Aku menyusul setelah membersihkan kekacauan yang telah kau buat ini.." Jimin mencubit hidung Taehyung gemas. Taehyung hanya tertawa dan melangkah untuk menaiki kuda kesayangan Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas selagi memungut sayur mayur dan buah-buahan di tanah.

' _Matilah aku..'_

* * *

Keesokan hari Jimin pulang setelah semalaman menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung. Bercerita, memberikan Taehyung banyak hadiah dan berbagi pelukan selagi tidur. Tetapi Taehyung merasa masih ada yang kurang. Yaitu kehadiran Yoongi-hyung dan Jin-hyung. Karenanya ketika kembali ia harus membawa kedua orang itu untuk ikut berkunjung.

Sepatu boots hitamnya berbunyi mengisi ruang dalam koridor. Struktural bangunan istana tak pernah benar-benar berubah. Sebagian besar masih terlihat sama seperti dahulu. Hanya saja banyak lukisan-lukisan di dinding yang telah diganti. Seperti sekarang, lukisan besar Raja Jeon Jungkook terpampang dengan gagah tepat di pertigaan ujung koridor.

Panjang umur, tiba-tiba datanglah Raja Jeon dengan wajah datar dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Jimin.

Jimin ingin sekali menghilang dari tempat saat itu juga.

Akhirnya ia bersikap sok- _cool_ dan melangkah melewati Jungkook dengan santai. Ketika ia merasa semuanya berakhir baik-baik saja, lengannya ditarik dengan kuat. Untungnya dia punya reflek yang sangat bagus sehingga tidak ikut terbawa ke belakang.

"Kemarin kemana saja kau?"

"Mohon maaf Yang Mulia, tetapi itu bukan urusan anda." Jawabnya singkat selagi menghempaskan lengannya.

"Aku melihatnya kemarin."

"Maksud anda apa Tuan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tak usah berpura-pura lagi. Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku sejak lalu." Ketika Jimin ingin membuka mulutnya, Jungkook bicara lagi.

"Kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku, tidak apa. Akan kutemukan sendiri dimana Taehyung-ku berada."

"Percuma. Taehyung tak akan mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kau tak berhak atas apapun!" bentak Jungkook pada Jimin.

"Begitu juga denganmu. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Taehyung. Aku, hanya aku yang tahu dirinya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, jadi berhentilah sok tahu Tuan Raja Jeon Jungkook Yang paling Mulia." Kompor Jimin.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tak keberatan jika harus mati untuk melindungi adikku. Taehyung sudah cukup menderita selama ini."

Wajah sang raja sudah memerah menahan amarah. Buku tangannya memutih. Karenanya kini ia melampiaskan seluruh rasa amarahnya dengan cara meninju kaca besar yang terdapat di sebelah kirinya.

Prang!

Seketika kaca tersebut runtuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Dengan itu Jimin melenggang pergi dengan senyuman menang di wajah, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terengah dan membatu di tempat.

* * *

"Astaga hyung, kau harus tahu betapa menyeramkannya Jungkook tadi!" Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Yoongi. Yoongi menarik kedua alisnya sambil terus membelai rambut Jimin.

"Memangnya apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

"Uh- aku hanya sedikit menggoda si tukang cemberut dan pemarah itu.."

"Menggoda bagaimana?"

Jimin menceritakan segala yang terjadi barusan. Yoongi terkekeh. Anak itu setelah ditinggal Taehyung jadi semakin tempramen dan pemarah. Terlebih sekarang Jungkook betul-betul hampir tak pernah tersenyum atau menunjukkan emosi selain marah. Kecuali di depan ketiga anaknya.

Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Hati-hati saja, Jungkook itu betul-betul orang yang sangat berambisi. Sekali dia mengatakan sesuatu, pasti akan dipenuhi betul-betul." Jimin mengangguk.

"Tetapi, kalau memang begitu, kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja ia cari Taehyung?" Yoongi mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah. Kurasa ia menunggu waktu yang tepat?" Jimin mengangguk lagi. Kemudian merangkak ke atas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya.

"Aku sangaat merindukanmu hyung.. kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya enam bulan terakhir ini aku harus tidur sendiri bersama dengan bau-bau ketek para tentara lain.."

Yoongi kembali terkekeh dan tersenyum kemudian memeluk balik Jimin.

"Oh satu lagi! Taehyung bilang dia juga sangat merindukanmu dan Jin-hyung. Dia betul-betul mengharapkan kehadiranmu ketika aku mengunjunginya lagi." Yoongi tersenyum lagi ketika mendengar adik kesayangannya merindukan dirinya pula.

* * *

Sebulan dua bulan Jungkook berusaha keras mencari tahu keberadaan Taehyung tanpa bantuan sama sekali dari Jimin. Kerap kali Jimin melihat Jungkook mabuk sendirian di ruang kerja sambil membaca berulang kali surat terakhir yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Kadang-kadang dia mabuk ditemani oleh Namjoon yang sama tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mendengarkan seluruh ocehan dari sang raja.

Jimin merasa iba. Dengan mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan kekasihnya, Namjoon dan Jin-hyung, mereka sepakat untuk memberi tahu dimana keberadaan Taehyung setelah tujuh tahun lamanya. Atas izin dan sepengetahuan Taehyung sendiri, tentunya. Awalnya memang Taehyung menolak tetapi keempat orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga dan saudara ini berhasil meyakinkan untuk kembali memperbaiki segalanya.

Lelaki itu melangkah menuju ruang kerja sang raja. Mengetuk dan masuk ke dalam. Ia menghela nafas. Mendapati meja kerjanya dipenuhi kertas-kertas berserakkan.

Jimin melangkah masuk memungut sebuah kertas dari meja kerjanya. Nyatanya itu sketsa wajah Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum sambil memegang setangkai bunga.

Jungkook tiba-tiba membuka mata, ketus bertanya "Mau apa datang kesini?"

"Woah, kalem nak!" Jimin menaruh kedua tangan di depan dadanya sebagai bentuk defensi.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dan lekas pergi." Jungkook membetulkan duduknya dan bersedekap. Menatap Jimin datar, seperti biasa.

Jimin menghela nafas, melempar gulungan kertas ke arahnya yang tentu ditangkap dengan baik oleh Jungkook. Sang raja langsung membuka gulungan tersebut. Lantas pria itu membulatkan mata.

"Pukul sepuluh nanti jangan sampai telat." Jimin berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Jungkook masih membeku tak percaya. Akhirnya. Akhirnya, momen ini datang juga. Jungkook berkali-kali mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan.

Hari ini sungguh dia akan berdandan dengan sangat rapi dan tampan.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung mulai menyisir surai cokelat gondrongnya dengan lembut. Sekarang hampir pukul setengah sepuluh pagi. Lelaki itu memakai kemeja putih gombrong yang paling bersih, celana cokelat tua sepergelangan kaki dan sepatu pantofel usangnya. Ia mulai menyemprotkan parfum yang dibuat sendiri menggunakan bunga hasil tanian.

Ia melihat refleksi wajahnya sendiri melalui kaca kecil di tangannya. Menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Taehyung bangkit beranjak keluar rumah untuk menyirami peliharaannya. Tak lupa memakai topi jerami untuk melindungi dari panas matahari. Taehyung benar-benar terlihat manis hari ini.

Lelaki itu berjalan mengambil sebuah gembor berwarna hijau dari belakang rumah kemudian mengisinya dengan air bersih. Ia mulai menyirami perkebunan bunganya dengan telaten selagi bersenandung. Sesekali ia ajak bicara bunga-bunga cantiknya tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah suara ketukan kaki kuda. Namun sayangnya ia terlalu fokus menyirami bunga-bunga itu sehingga tak begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Jungkook melongo. Tatapannya terus terpaku kepada sesosok manusia yang sedang berdiri di kelilingi mawar merah. Cantik. Oh tuhan, cantik sekali.

Kakinya terus melangkah mendekati sang dewi. Gila. Tak aneh apabila Jungkook tergila-gila sampai saat ini.

"Taehyung?" Taehyung diam menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menoleh, menatap wajah seseorang yang ia rindukan bertahun-tahun. Jeon Jungkook tengah berdiri dengan kemeja putih dilipat selengan, membalut seluruh otot atletisnya yang dengan rapih dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Rambutnya ditata rapih menampakkan kening serta alis tebal. Jungkook tak kalah menawan hari ini.

"Tuan.." Taehyung menjatuhkan gembor hijaunya kemudian mulai menangis. Jungkook yang melihat pujaan hatinya menangis pun melangkah dengan cepat lantas memeluk erat tubuhnya.

" _Ssh_ sayangku…" Jungkook dengan suara selembut angin yang meniup keduanya berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kookie… m-maaf-" Taehyung sesenggukan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jungkook. Sang raja semakin erat memeluk punggung serta pinggangnya.

"Sayang.. jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang salah, aku mengerti.." Jungkook terus membelai rambutnya lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan di tengah kebun, Jungkook menarik diri. Mengusap wajah Taehyung yang telah dibasahi oleh butiran air mata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung.." Jungkook membelai pipi kanan Taehyung. Taehyung menutup kedua mata, menggesekkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan Jungkook yang kontras dengan permukaan kulit halusnya, merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini selalu ia cari dan rindukan.

"Aku.. aku juga tuan. Aku mencintaimu juga." Jungkook tersenyum begitu manis.

Ia memperhatikan seluruh detail wajah kesayangannya tersebut. Kelepasan, Jungkook berbisik, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Manisnya.."

Taehyung merekah tersipu malu. Kedua netra kakaonya ia lemparkan ke arah lain. Jungkook tentu tidak suka. Lantas meraih dagu lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tersebut mengangkatnya naik.

"Tatap aku sayang.." Taehyung malu-malu menaikkan pandangannya lagi. Jungkook bergerak semakin dekat menutup celah di antara keduanya. Taehyung perlahan menutup kedua mata.

Cup!

Akhirnya kedua bibir jadi satu. Jungkook mencium bibir ranum Taehyung dengan lembut. Tak ada nafsu apalagi paksaan. Murni cium tulus dan sayang. Taehyung tersenyum dalam kecupannya. Semakin memperdalam ciuman tersebut dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher sang raja. Jungkook menahan beban tubuh Taehyung dengan sebelah tangan yang ia eratkan pada pinggang.

Keduanya melepas tautan. Menempelkan keningnya masing-masing sambil tersenyum.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat cerah bagi pasangan ini setelah bertahun-tahun kedua hati ditutupi awan kelabu.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Halo semua!

Akhirnya cerita ini resmi selesai setelah setahun lebih terpublikasi di ffn...

aku mau mengucap banyak terima kasih kepada teman-teman pembaca setia maupun yang hanya mampir sebentar, terutama yang sudah mensupport aku dengan cara mengirim review,memfavorit cerita ini serta mem-follow juga. tanpa dukungan kalian aku nggak akan bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini di tengah kesibukanku yang betul-betul.. ah sudahlah tidak usah dibicarakan.

pokoknya kalian terbaikk (love) (love)

akhir kata aku kembali mengucap banyak terima kasih dan kalau tertarik silakan baca cerita-ceritaku yang lainnyaa..

Terima kasih!

Jadenumb,

30 September 2017 - 18 November 2018


End file.
